The Soul Chronicles: Age of Rebirth
by Aynslesa
Summary: Everything the human race thought they knew about the Ingrids, about VICTIM, and about the past is about the change...
1. Calling

The Ingrid hangers were almost completely deserted, the pilots and their repairers off doing whatever various things they did to pass the time between VICTIM attacks. It was rare, however, that _no one_ be in the hanger – and for this reason, meetings such as the one about to take place were held infrequently. 

Teela Zain Elmes stood before the White Ingrid, Ernn-Laties, and sighed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? A long time since we have been able to talk freely, away from them." She turned to look at the other four Ingrids lined up next to her. 

From the Blue Ingrid, Eeva-Leena, a young girl emerged. In sequence, three more appeared from the other three Ingrids. "It has been," Elia agreed, smiling at Teela. "You haven't spoken to us individually for awhile, either, First." 

"She's right," Silfee, the Goddess of Agui-Keimeia, the Orange Ingrid, said. 

"I've been busy," Teela said. "I apologize for any neglect of you, sisters. Which reminds me – how is it going with your new Pilot, Heltage?"

The Goddess of Reneighd-Klein, the Green Ingrid, sighed dejectedly. "I miss Ernest," she said softly. "Erts is okay, but…"

"Don't get so down," the Goddess of Tellia-Kallisto, the Red Ingrid, advised. "You'll see that it will all work out in the end."

"Callia is right," Teela said. "Not even VICTIM can disrupt the Age of Rebirth."

The other four Goddesses looked hopefully at Teela. "Do you mean you've confirmed it?" Silfee breathed. "You're certain? This is the Age of Rebirth?"

"I'm positive," Teela said. "As you know, I opted to become a Pilot so that I could easily keep an eye on the comings and goings of GOA. There is no doubt in my mind who the current Pilots and their Repairers are."

"But what about the other five?" Elia demanded. 

"They are currently at GOA as Pilot Candidates and Repairer Candidates. You've already made contact with one of them, Elia." Teela looked at the Goddess pointedly, and Elia, thankfully, got the point. 

Heltage didn't look convinced. "But we've lost Ernest," she said. 

"Except that up until that point, there was a time when they _were all accounted for_," Teela told her. "And there's more. We also know that Caretaker and the Doc have been reborn – and I've spoken with Second Team."

This announcement caused the other four Goddesses to stare at the First in shock. "You've _spoken_ to them?" Callia asked in amazement. "You've actually _spoken_ to them? How?"

"The fleet is within range," Teela replied. "As you're aware, it's been nearly a century since they were last here. Syrie, Mina, Allain, Himeko, and Osira send their love, and are ecstatic that they'll be reunited with us soon."

"A reunion," Elia whispered happily. "It's been too long since we ten were all together." 

"What do you think, Teela?" Silfee asked. "When will the time come?"

"Soon," Teela said. "The fleet will be the first to make their move. Contact should be made within a week, which means that Heltage needs to be ready."

"I do?" Heltage looked at Teela in confusion. And then, slowly, realization dawned on her face, and her eyes lit up as she smiled for the first time since the meeting had started. 

A few minutes later, Teela bade farewell to her sisters and left the hanger. She stepped out into the GIS hallway and paused at the large observation window several feet down the way. She stared out at the vast sea of stars and for the first time, allowed the shadows of the past to rise up briefly.

~*~

_"We'll always be together…right? All of us?"_

_"Sou desu ka, Ki. Always."_

~*~

Teela felt something wet on her face, and reached up to touch the tears. "I'm crying," she whispered. "But are they tears of happiness…or tears of fear?"

_Kaze ga yose ta kotoba ni_

_Oyoi da kokoro_

_Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_Hazu n da koe_

_Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_Furue ta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga nagare kobore ta_

_Yawarakai namida_

_Suteki da ne_

_Futari te wo tori aruke ta nara_

_Iki tai yo_

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

_Sono mune_

_Karada azuke_

_Yoi ni magire_

_Yumemiru_

_Kaze wa tomani kotoba wa_

_Yasashii maboroshi_

_Kumo wa yabure ashita wa_

_Tooku no koe_

_Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_

_Nagare ta kokoro_

_Hoshi ga yurete kobore ta_

_Kaku se nai namida_

_Suteki da ne_

_Futari te wo tori aruke ta nara_

_Iki tai yo_

_Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

_Sono kao_

_Sotto furete_

_Asa ni tokeru_

Yumemiru Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles 

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter One: Calling**

_Come to me, Erts. _

_Please. Find the truth._

_I'm waiting. _

_Come to me, otouto…_

Erts Virny Cocteau woke in a cold sweat, sitting up so fast that he had to lie back down again or risk passing out. The youngest of the Ingrid pilots wrapped his arms around his torso and shivered in the darkness of his room. As he had every night for the past month. 

It was always the same. The dreams had started without warning, and they hadn't stopped. Every night he went to bed thinking, maybe _tonight_ they'll stop. But they never did. They were always the same. 

Ernest. 

His brother's voice, calling to him. Telling him to come to him. Begging. Sometimes the dialogue was different, sometimes the same, but it always carried the same message. And Erts didn't know why, exactly, but the message scared him. It just didn't make sense. 

Find the truth. 

What truth? 

Erts threw back the covers and rose from the bed, reaching for the switch to turn on the overhead light. He groaned when he saw the clock – it was only two o' clock in the morning. Everyone else on GIS would be fast asleep, like he _should_ be. Erts had always been a light sleeper, but usually he got _some _sleep. These dreams had been doing a number on him, and it had started to show in his piloting. _Reneighd-Klein_ _must be disgusted with me_, thought Erts as he shook his head. 

Come to me, otouto. Little brother. 

"What are you trying to tell me, Ernest?" Erts whispered, leaning against his dresser and putting his hand up to his forehead. "Why are you reaching out from beyond the grave _now?_" Any normal person would believe that they were going insane, listening and _talking_ to the voice of their dead brother, but Erts and Ernest had always had a strong bond, as brothers and telepaths. There was no doubt in the younger's mind that if this voice sounded like Ernest, it had to be Ernest. 

I'm waiting. 

Waiting? For what? And where?

"I don't understand!" Erts nearly shouted from near frustration. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized that, yes, it was 2 a.m., which meant that everyone, _including the person sleeping in the next room_, was fast asleep. 

A minute later, there was a knock on the door, and Erts grimaced. "It's open."

The door slid up, and a very sleepy-looking Gareas Elidd stepped…or staggered…into the room. He winced at the brightness of the light and reached for the switch to dim it a bit. "Something wrong, Erts?" he asked, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"No," Erts said a little too quickly. 

Garu eyed him shrewdly. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you? But that's not a good excuse to be depriving others of their sleep." He flashed Erts a quick half-grin, but immediately got rid of it when he saw the ragged look on the younger pilot's face. "Erts? You know you can talk to me, right?"

Erts nodded. "And I will – would, if something was wrong. But there isn't. Anything wrong, I mean. Nothing is wrong, so there's no reason for us to talk." 

"Erts?" Garu arched an eyebrow skeptically. "You're babbling." 

"No, I'm not babbling," Erts said. "I am not babbling. I don't babble."

"It's two a.m. and you're babbling." Garu folded his arms across his chest and looked at Erts pointedly. "Erts. What's wrong?"

Erts stared at him with tired eyes, then sighed and sat on the bed, relenting. Garu walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Erts. "Now, come on. Tell Uncle Gareas what's the matter."

Erts smiled slightly. "You're a total nut, you know that?"

"Hey, I just got woken up by a not normally but very loud when he wants to be pilot. I'm running on about two hours of sleep here," Garu said defensively, tucking his hands behind his head and stretching out on the bed. 

"So I guess that was Leena I heard failing to be quiet on her way back to her room," Erts teased. Then he ducked the pillow that came flying his way. "These walls aren't soundproof, my friend." 

"Don't change the subject," Garu said quickly. "We're talking about you, not me. Believe me, _I_ have no trouble sleeping. You have. And since any day now there could be another VICTIM attack, we need to fix that problem." 

Erts sighed. "Garu?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why does it happen?"

Garu sat up and looked at him. "Why does what have to happen?"

Erts felt tears welling up in his eyes. "It's been a year, and it still hurts. I can still hear his voice, Garu." 

Garu felt his own chest ache as he realized what Erts was saying. "Oh, Erts," he whispered. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as Erts' tears began to fall. _Damn it, Gareas, don't _you_ start crying, too_. 

"You still cry?" Erts whispered. 

"Not as much," Garu said. "Ernest was…he was…well, my best friend. I don't have any illusions. What could have been…what might have been, that's all in the past. Even if Ernest were to suddenly show up out of nowhere, alive and well, I don't think things could ever have been as they were, or as they would be. I'm ashamed to say this, but I've moved on. I've put him to rest." 

"Then why can't I?" Erts asked, clutching Garu's arms. "Why can't I move on?"

"He was your brother," Garu said simply. He reached up to stroke Erts' soft blond hair. "I know that the two of you rarely got to see each other, but I also know that the bond you shared was deeper than any other pair of siblings I've ever seen. Even more than Yu and Kazuhi, and you _know_ how close they are." 

"I'm scared, Garu," Erts whispered. "I…I keep hearing his voice. In my dreams. Every night. And I haven't had dreams like that in months." Erts reached up and swiped at his eyes. "What's happening to me?"

"You're not the only one who dreams," Garu assured him. "Sometimes our sub-consciousness detects grief even after we think we're over it." 

"You'd make a good psychiatrist," Erts said, pulling away from the older pilot and smiling at him.

"Only when I'm half-asleep, and even then I'm only repeating what Leena told me when I was having trouble sleeping," Garu said offhandedly. He eyed Erts in concern. "You okay now?"

"I think so," Erts replied. "At least, I'm pretty certain I'm not going crazy. The dreams just seemed so real, they were scaring me."

"Well, memories can seem real in dreams. And then you wake up.' Garu stood and stretched, then headed for the door.

"But they aren't memories." 

Garu stopped, turned, and stared at him. 

"It's just his voice," Erts whispered, looking down at his hands. "And the words vary. Sometimes he tells me he's waiting. Sometimes it's that he wants me to come to him. Other times he tells me to find the truth, whatever that means." His voice grew softer and softer until Garu had to strain to hear him. "But sometimes he just says one word, and I think it scares me the most out of everything."

"What?"

Erts looked up, his eyes locking with Garu's. "'Soon'. He just says 'soon'." 

A chill went down Garu's spine, and he struggled not to shiver from it. 

"Garu?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…stay in here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Garu nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay." 

After that, he didn't think Erts should be alone, either. 

*****

Leena Fujimura crept down the darkened hallway and silently prayed that she wasn't going to run into anyone she knew or who knew her – which was pretty much everyone on board GIS. Although she knew that the every person knew or at least suspected that her relationship with Gareas was definitely in the physical category, she felt absolutely no need to go broadcasting it by making a big deal when she was sneaking back to her room. 

She frowned slightly as she remembered that a year ago, she wouldn't have had to sneak.

One of the perks about moving up to the ranks of Goddess Pilot and Goddess Repairer had been that Leena and Garu hadn't needed to creep around like a couple of cat burglars in the night. While harmony between Candidate and Repairer had been stressed on GOA, any sort of physical relationship had been totally frowned upon – it _was_ a military school, after all. However, the Pilots and their Repairers got to be free of all of those rules once they'd been chosen for the Ingrids. 

Well, they _had_. 

Out of nowhere, the Top had suddenly decided to put the same restrictions on the Pilots that had been put on the Candidates – and it wasn't just in the relationship department, either. Curfews, eating restrictions (which had nearly driven Rioroute crazy), and other strange and odd rules had been laid down, making everyone feel as if they'd just been demoted back to Candidate. No one was happy about, not even Teela – in fact, she'd been downright furious – but what could they do? It wasn't like they could just quit…and none of them were that desperate, anyway. 

Even if it did mean endless sneaking around once again. 

Leena turned down the hallway that led to the female dormitory on GIS and paused. The Ingrid hanger entrance was in this hallway, and Leena could've sworn that she'd locked everything down when she'd finished her work on Eeva-Leena, and that she'd been the last person in the hanger. So she was extremely surprised to find that the hanger door was open, and there was light coming from inside. 

Was someone else breaking curfew? 

Creeping forward, Leena stepped up to the door and peered down. She didn't step onto the elevator that would take her down because the noise would startle whoever it was. So she paused just outside the door, where she could still see. 

_Tune?_

The Repairer of Reneighd-Klein was standing in front of the Green Ingrid, doing absolutely nothing but looking at it. Leena stepped onto the elevator to get a closer look, and her eyes widened when she noticed the slight, very slight but still clearly there glow emanating from the other girl. In her attempt to look even closer, Leena's hand accidentally tripped the DOWN switch on the elevator, and she grimaced as the elevator began its descent, certain that Tune would now know she was there. 

But no. 

Tune didn't move. She didn't react at all. She just stood there, staring at the Ingrid in the same manner. 

When the elevator stopped, Leena walked off of it and over to Tune. "Tune?" she called quietly from a few feet away. "Tune?"

No response. And now that she was closer, she could see that Tune's lips were moving slightly, and that her eyes were closed. Leena stepped in front of her and waved her hand in front of Tune's face. "Tune? Tune!" 

Still no response. Leena leaned forward to try to make out what Tune was saying, but it was so quiet she could only catch one word. 

"_Soon_," Tune whispered. 

"Soon what?" Leena asked.

Tune's eyes shot open. "Huh – wha-ahhhhh!" Gasping and screaming at the same time, Tune stumbled backwards, her hand flying up to her chest in surprise. "L-leena! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I called your name about a dozen times," Leena said with concern. "You seemed like you were in a trance or something. Is something wrong, Tune? What are you doing here?" 

Tune looked around the hanger as if she were seeing it for the first time, then looked down at herself. It was then that Leena realized Tune was still wearing her sleeping clothes. The rules stated that you weren't allowed in the Ingrid hanger without your uniform – another strange rule that the Top had implemented. 

"What are you doing here?" Leena repeated. 

Tune shook her head uncertainly. "I'm not sure. I – I was in my room, I thought." She looked around her. "I guess not, right?" 

Leena looked at her friend in concern. Since Ernest's death a year ago, Tune had become more and more withdrawn, even around her new partner – although Leena could understand that. The resemblance between Erts and Ernest was uncanny. The only real difference was their length in hair, as far as she could see. And their attitudes. Ernest had restrained himself from any physical contact, while Erts was a bit more open in that aspect. But still, Erts' sudden appearance on the scene had not helped Tune with the mourning process anymore than it had helped Gareas. Although Garu had hidden _that_ by becoming Erts' surrogate big brother, just as Erts' had filled the hole in Garu's life that Ernest had left. Those two had needed each other, and been there for each other – but Tune hadn't been that fortunate. 

Leena shook herself out of her analysis when she realized that Tune was talking again. "What?" she asked.

Tune looked slightly embarrassed. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to speak when you were thinking of something else."

"Tune, don't worry about it," Leena assured her. "What is it?" 

"Just…did you hear a voice, just now?" Tune was looking around the hanger, at the Ingrids, at the Repairer stations, and anything but Leena. 

"…No," Leena said cautiously. 

"I thought I heard a voice," the Reneighd-Klein Repairer murmured, pointing "Coming from over there. I guess…I guess I was wrong."

Leena put an arm around Tune's shoulders and began leading her to the elevator. "Come on, Tune," she said gently. "Let's get you back to sleep, okay?" And she led the other Repairer out of the hanger. _I won't leave her alone tonight_, she thought. _I don't think that would be a good idea. _

If either of them had stopped to glance back, they would've been in for a sight. As it was, the silent figure standing in the shadows near Reneighd-Klein stopped glowing after a few minutes, and disappeared as silently as it had appeared. 

And it had thought as it did so. 

_Soon._


	2. Something Doesn't Feel Right

UE – :: looks sheepish :: Thank you for pointing that out – I somehow missed it in my proofreading. The line in Chapter One that reads 'Sou desu ka, Ki' is actually supposed to be 'Sou desu ne, Ki.' Sorry about that.  

Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Two: Something Doesn't Feel Right**

There was no way around it. 

Clay Cliff Fortran was…bored out of his mind.

He hadn't imagined that being an Observer could be this mind-numbing. Sure, when he was _observing_ everything was fine – he loved gathering new information, and analyzing it, and coming to conclusions that would benefit GOA. And as the youngest Observer on staff (not that there were all that many to begin with), he was allowed certain liberties that the others weren't. 

But there were just times when, after all the Observing was done, he couldn't help but wish something more _exciting_ would happen.

This feeling hadn't started until about a month earlier. And it had only started to be frequent (frequent as in practically 24/7, even when he was _asleep_) in the last couple of weeks. That was because, Clay happily noted – he was happy to note anything these days – it had been about two weeks ago that GOA had, suddenly, without warning, decided to completely _quarantine_ him. So for the last two weeks Clay had been locked up in the room he'd been calling his for the last year, with only a computer, a stereo, and a stack of books. 

Clay was not a happy Observer. 

And the biggest injustice was that as far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong! At least, nothing that they knew about…and there was no way they could've found out that _he_ was the one who had hacked into GOAs cafeteria logs and replaced all of Chef's recipes. Personally, he felt he was doing all the Candidates a favor with that…although he wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to do it. That was more Zero or Yamagi's style – if either of them knew how to work a computer that good. 

Clay leaned back in his chair and twirled a pen in his fingers. He'd even gone back to writing on pen and paper just to get a change of pace, he was so bored. 

Finally he'd had it. "This is ri_dic_ulous!" he said, tossing the pen across the room and sitting up. He spun his chair around back to his computer and pushed his glasses back up on his nose out of habit. He didn't wear them nearly as much as he used to – he didn't really need them for eyesight – but hey, he had a good excuse. 

He was going stir-crazy. 

"I'm going to find out just what in the world is going on here," he muttered to himself as he hunched over the keyboard and began hacking into the computer database – a major no-no, but nobody would ever know it was him. His computer skills had advanced drastically in the last year, and for some reason he'd declined to report that little fact – and now he was glad he had. For that reason, he hadn't been completely cut off in the computer department. 

The first thing to do was bypass the security codes, which was really no problem. Clay created a dummy program that would keep the technicians guessing for days, and then snuck in through a back door he'd created on an earlier visit. Usually he only went so far as to mess with some of the Candidates rooms (he'd gotten some e-mails from the lower 80s about that) and drive Chef nuts in the cafeteria (the man had finally figured out _not_ to post his recipes on the staff bulletin board – nobody was using them anyway). But he had always suspected that it would be simple to access the Top's secret files – files that no one was allowed to view except GOA's command. 

Which was exactly what Clay was going to do now. 

There were security programs in place as he hit the Top's database, but after about ten minutes Clay managed to blind them to himself – he didn't want to disable them, or _anyone _would have been able to get in. That wasn't what he wanted. What he _wanted_ was to find some answers to his quarantine. 

Once inside, he was oddly disappointed to find that the Top really didn't keep many of his flies secure past the initial programs. A quick glance through each of the dozen folders and Clay discovered that the Top's job really was quite…well, not interesting. Basically it seemed like all the man did was write memos to other people asking them to do jobs for him. The Top also had a detailed account of every Ingrid pilot who'd been selected in the time he'd been in charge. Another few minutes and Clay made one startling discovery.

There wasn't any information on the current pilots _anywhere_. 

Teela Zain Elmes, Gareas Elidd, Ernest Cuore, Yu Hikura, Rioroute Vilgyna, and Erts Virny Cocteau were completely absent from the Top's records. So were their Repairers. _Interesting_, thought Clay. _So where _are_ the records?_

He entered the next file, and found himself staring at a list of e-mails that the Top had sent within the last year or so. Maybe a little more, after a careful check of the dates. And it was also within this file that he discovered another, hidden file. A file marked "Age of Rebirth". 

The words struck a chord inside Clay, although he wasn't sure why. He was absolutely certain he'd never heard the phrase before. His hands hovered over the keyboard, hesitating slightly. "Why does this seem so familiar? Like I should know what it is?"

~*~

_"It's called the Age of Rebirth, Clay. Do you think you can remember that?"_

_"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Of course I'll remember it. No matter how many lives I live…I'll remember those words." _

~*~

Clay shook his head as the unknown words popped into his mind. "Please tell me I'm not starting to hear voices," he muttered. When no other "voices" appeared in his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the computer screen and looked at the file. 

And looked again. Because somehow, and he could've sworn that he hadn't done it, somehow the file had been open, baring its contents for him to read. 

And so he did. It didn't take long. There wasn't much. Most of the file had been cleared out, the files left heavily coded except for a smaller group of messages. Apparently the Top wasn't too concerned with strangers reading his mail. Clay didn't blame him – who'd want to read memos marked "Problem Solved" from a year ago? This wasn't what he was looking for. Clay got ready to back out of the dead file, but something made him pause. He looked closer at the memo details. 

To: GOA Top 

**Subject: Problem Solved**

**Date: September 9th**

_September 9th_, thought Clay. _What happened on September 9th? I know something happened – the date is familiar. But what? What _was _it?_

Finally Clay just shrugged it off. If it was going to come to him, it would come to him. He shut down the computer a few minutes later, after having somehow been unsuccessful in getting out of the "Age of Rebirth" file, and began to get ready to go to sleep. 

An hour later, he was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _September 9th_, he thought. _What's so important about September 9th…aside from the fact that it was exactly one month ago? That memo was dated last year, too. Well, that's it. I recognize insomnia when I have it. I need to find out what September 9th was. _

He got up and rebooted his computer, then typed up a quick e-mail and sent it off. Satisfied, he went back to bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

*****

The alarm clock blared insistently next to the bed, advising the sleeper in the bed – and well as the two lying in the other two beds in the room – that it would be a very good idea to get up. It'd been doing this for nearly ten minutes by this point. 

The occupant of the right side bed rolled over and threw her pillow over her head. "Saki, turn off the clock. _Please_." 

"Mmph," came the reply. 

"_Sakiiiiiiiii,_" whined the first voice. 

From the left side of the room came a heavy sigh as the third bed's owner got up, walked around the middle bed, and shut off the alarm clock. "We need to get up anyway," she said. She calmly removed the blankets from Saki Mimori's head and the pillow from Kizna Towryk's. "PRO-ING tests are this afternoon, and we need to make sure that everything's in shape. It's a team fight this time, remember?" 

Kizna sat up, one ear up and the other pressed against her head from sleeping on it, and yawned. "I stayed up too late," she said. "I'll just let Zero handle his own battle. Why don't the three of us just play hooky today or something?"

Ikhny Allecto smiled at her friend. "Two problems with that. One being that Instructor Azuma will never let us get away with it, and two being that our partners will never let us get away with it." She sighed. "Although Hiead probably wouldn't care one way or another."

Kizna frowned. "Don't waste your time thinking about that creep, Ikhny," she advised. "If he hasn't been able to see how valuable you are by now, then there's no point in trying to make him." 

"That's not fair, Kizna!" Ikhny protested. "He's gotten better…really…" She winced when she saw the skeptical expression on her best friend's face. "Never mind," she mumbled as she headed for the adjoining bathroom. 

"Sometimes I just don't understand her," muttered Kizna. "It's been a year, and that jerk's never treated her with the respect that she's earned. And she still insists that he can change!" 

"That's just Ikhny," Saki said as she sat up and trying to run her fingers through her long red hair. She winced as she hit several snarls, and decided to give up on it until _after _her shower. "She has the ability to be able to look beyond the outer exterior of people, and tries to find as much goodness in them as she can. That's what makes Ikhny the perfect partner for Hiead – she had unending patience with him, despite everything he puts her through. Not just anyone would be able to work with him."

"You're right about that," Kizna agreed. "So, are you going to watch the fight later, or are you going to hide in the library?" 

"I'll probably drop in to see the fight," Saki replied. 

Kizna nodded as she rifled through her clothes to find a clean uniform. "Hey, Saki." 

"Yeah?"

"Has there been _any_ talk of you getting a new partner? I mean, you haven't been a Repairer for _anyone_ since Clay became an Observer." Kizna looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Well?"

Saki was in the middle of booting up her computer when Kizna asked the question. "Um…not to my knowledge," she said distractedly. "Oh, look! Mail! From Clay!" 

"You are way too excited about that this early in the morning," Kizna said dryly as she ducked into the main part of the bathroom, which was separate from the shower that Ikhny was using. 

Saki chose to ignore the comment, and instead focused on reading Clay's letter. She hadn't heard from him since his apparent quarantine, and even then she had only found out about it because of Zero. Suddenly curious, she glanced at the mail heading, and nodded. It had actually been sent to Zero originally, and Zero had rerouted it to her. The full e-mail read: 

Saki – I got this from Clay this morning. I can't figure out what he wants…can you? I sent one to Erts, too. I don't know, but Clay sounds troubled about this. 

Zero 

Clay Cliff Fortran writes: 

**Hey, Zero. I was looking through some GOA files when I came across some old memos that someone left lying around. One of the memos kept mentioning 'September 9th'. For some reason I haven't been able to sleep because of it. Do you have any idea what 'September 9th' might mean to someone at GOA? Send this to Saki if you need a second opinion.**

Clay 

Saki frowned and twisted the end of one of her pigtails around her finger. _What have you gotten yourself into now, Clay? _She was one of the privileged few who was aware that Clay wasn't entirely happy with his role as Observer. She'd suggested a couple of times that maybe he missed Candidate training more than he let on, but he always forced her to change the subject when she tried to bring that around. 

_September 9th_. Offhand, she glanced at the calendar. "That was a month ago." 

"What was a month ago?" Ikhny was coming out of the bathroom now, and Kizna was ducking into the shower. Ikhny sat on her bed with her glasses, cleaning them carefully so that Hiead wouldn't be able to try and say that she couldn't be his Repairer because she had trouble seeing the repairer board. It wouldn't fly, of course – not with Azuma Hijikata as their Instructor – but she didn't need any more reminders that Hiead was never happy with having her as a partner. 

"September 9th," Saki said. "Clay believes there's something significant about September 9th, but he can't think of it. Neither can Zero, but that's no surprise." 

Ikhny shrugged. "Kizna!" 

"Whampf?!"

Saki and Ikhny exchanged glances. "Kizna?" 

Kizna stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Sorry. I had my washcloth in my mouth. What?" 

"What's September 9th?" 

"The day after September 8th and before September 10th."

Saki looked at her shrewdly. "You're a big help." 

"Give me a moment." The other two Repairers waited patiently for Kizna to finish up the world's shortest shower and leave the bathroom. As she was pulling her shirt over her head, she started to speak – but this, of course, was muffled by the yellow fabric in front of her face. 

"What?" Saki and Ikhny said at the same time. 

Kizna sighed irritably as she yanked her shirt over her head. "I _said_, this September 9th wasn't anything special, but last year it was the day that Erts became a Pilot, remember? It was memorable because that was also the day that a Pilot died. There have only been a few instances where a Pilot died and was replaced almost immediately." 

"Oh, that's right!" Saki exclaimed. "Hmm. I wonder if that's what Clay meant." 

"Huh?" Kizna looked at Ikhny. "What's she talking about?"

"An e-mail from Clay," Ikhny explained, not really explaining much at all. 

Saki was already typing up a reply. 

Dear Clay – 

**Zero forwarded your e-mail to me. According to Kizna, September 9th was the day Erts became Pilot, and also the day that his brother Ernest was killed in battle. That's all we could come up with. So how's quarantine? Any idea when you'll be getting out? I never hear from you anymore. **

Saki 

_There_, Saki thought as she fired off the e-mail. _I hope that helps, Clay._

*****

"Sleep well, Erts?" Garu asked as Erts trudged up to the Pilot's table in the GIS cafeteria.  

Erts muttered something to himself as he set his breakfast tray on the table and took a seat next to the Eeva-Leena pilot. "You mean before or after you left and I continued to sleep for an hour or so? I nearly got in trouble for being late to the hanger this morning. The only reason I didn't was because Tune was late, too." 

Garu winced. "Sorry. I thought you needed all the sleep you could get."  

Across the table, Rioroute Vilgyna looked mildly amused. "Interesting conversation," he said as he shoved a forkful of…something…into his mouth. "Amph I evemph goinnf to acks shabouf fissh?" 

Garu, Erts, and the last of the male pilots, Yu Hikura, eyed Rioroute with expressions lying somewhere between awe and disgust. Disgust at the fact that Rioroute was talking with his mouth full, and awe at the fact that he could talk _at all_ with the amount of food he had just attempted to swallow. "Swallow," Yu, ever the man of few words, commanded. "Then speak." 

Rioroute did so, looking sheepish. "I _said_, Am I even going to ask about this?"

"No, you're not," Garu and Erts replied in response. "You are going to finish that food and pretend you never had those thoughts regarding the few words you overheard," Erts added.

Rioroute huffed indignantly, grinned to let them know he was kidding, and went back to his breakfast. Yu spotted his sister walk into the mess hall, and stood up to greet her, leaving Erts and Garu to their own devices. The two turned in their seats so that they were moderately facing away from their tablemate. "So what's going on?" Garu asked. "If you were only asleep for another hour, you couldn't have had another nightmare…right?"

"I didn't," Erts said. "Actually, I only slept for another half hour. I was checking e-mail the rest of the time. But I couldn't use _that_ as an excuse."

"What was so important about e-mail that it took you _thirty_ minutes to check?!" Garu exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Erts hissed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his shorts pocket and passed it to Garu. "I got that from a friend of mine on GOA this morning." 

Garu read over Zero's forwarded e-mail from Clay, and frowned. "September 9th," he said. "Why the hell is this guy asking about September 9th? And why would Zero ask _you_ about it?"

"Well, Zero certainly isn't known for his long-term memory," Erts said, shrugging. "I don't blame him for not remembering. I'm curious about these 'memos' that Clay talks about. Why would there be memos concerning September 9th?"

"Relax, Erts," Garu said, handing the printout back to him. "It's probably nothing. The memos are probably just about you replacing Ernest on the roster or something like that." 

"Maybe," Erts said as he carefully folded the e-mail and slipped it back into his pocket. "But I don't know. This, at the same time as those dreams? Seems like too much of a coincidence." 

"What's a coincidence?" asked Leena as she slid into the seat next to Garu. Phil Phleira Deed and Tune took over seats at the table, and Yu and Kazuhi reclaimed the very end of it, lost in their own world. 

"Nothing," Erts and Garu said automatically.

"These two are big on the secret thing," Rioroute commented as he pushed away his plate. "I'm finished."

"You're not going back for seconds?" Garu asked incredulously.

"That was only his first helping?" Phil asked in amazement. She leaned towards her partner and pressed her wrist against his forehead. "Hmm. You don't seem to be running a fever."

"Knock it off," Rio grumbled, batting her hand away. Erts was the only one who didn't miss the fact that he held it about a second longer than usual. "It's these stupid restrictions the Top made. They changed again. Now you're only allowed one helping per meal."                

"Is it just my imagination, or have the Top started to get really unreasonable?" Phil commented as she took Rio's tray, dumped half of her breakfast onto it, and handed it to him. Unlike her partner, she'd never had much of an appetite in the morning. Rio smiled gratefully and began downing the offering. 

"_Started?_" Garu and Leena said together. Leena shook her head. "Phil, they've been like this for months. Those curfews and uniform rules and everything…"

"…are total crap," grumbled Yu. 

Everyone stopped, some with food halfway to their mouths, and turned as one to the ever-so-silent brother and sister pair. "It's all right, Yu," Rio teased. "Let it all out. Tell us how you really feel." 

"I'm serious," Yu said. "There's something not right about this. Why should the Top suddenly give us all of these rules for no reason? It'd been different if something catastrophic had happened to the team – say, if another pilot had died. But it hasn't, and in any case, why would _curfews_ make us safer? It makes no sense, and I'm not the only one who thinks so, am I, Kazuhi?" 

Kazuhi nodded. "You're right, nii-chan." 

"We've all been extra careful since Ernest died," Phil said. "Yu's right – if anything, we've done the _opposite_ of deserving this sort of thing. It's a nuisance, having to be in quarters at a certain time. Sometimes I don't get finished up with Agui until late, and then I have to sneak back."

"Yeah, walking through those dark corridors every night is no picnic," Leena commented offhandedly. 

Tune glanced at her uncertainly. "Leena? Don't you usually finish work on Eeva-Leena first? Why would you be walking through the corridors at night?"

Leena and Garu both started coughing immediately, and the entire table cracked up. "You better watch out, Leena," Rio joked. "Garu slept in Erts' room last night – maybe you have some competition, ehOW!" He reached down and rubbed his shin. "That hurt, Erts."

Erts gave him an innocent grin. "Who, me? What did I do?"

"Finish up your meal and report to the hanger." 

Garu groaned. "Good morning to you, too, First. Can't you see we're relaxing?"

Teela Zain Elmes was not sympathetic, but then, she never was. She took her piloting duties very seriously. "There was a possible VICTIM sighting in the seventh Quadrant this morning. We're to mobilize immediately. Afterwards, we're to dock at GOA for routine inspection." 

The Pilots and Repairers sighed as they watched her go. "Come on, everyone," Garu said, standing up from the table. "Looks like we've still got a job to do." 

As Erts followed the group out of the mess hall, with Tune just behind him, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this mission was going to be different from the others. Then he brushed it off, deciding it was just paranoia from the dreams. 

One thing people need to remember – telepaths should _always _pay attention to their feelings. 


	3. Everything Becomes Twisted

Kyra: Arigatou for pointing that out. ^_^;; I'll do my best to fix Kazuhi in that – after all, her relationship with her brother _is _important in this story.

Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Three: Everything Becomes Twisted**

"See anything, Yu?"

"Not a thing."

"Hey. Sense anything?"

"Ten minutes ago, not now, and probably not in the next ten minutes," came the irritated reply. "Stop asking. I'll let you know when I do."

Garu sighed. "Jeez. You really _aren't_ in a good mood when you don't get much sleep."

"Leave him alone, Garu," Leena's voice said over the communications link. 

"Yes, mother," Garu mocked.

"_Gareas_." 

The Pilot Eeva-Leena sighed and turned in a circle, trying to see as much of the area as he could, trying to spot anything – _anything_ – that even vaguely _resembled_ a VICTIM. "Goddess be damned, there's nothing here!" Garu shouted. "Sorry," he added quickly when he felt his own Goddess begin to get irritated. 

"Garu's right," Rio said from Agui-Keimeia several feet away. "And I don't think there ever _was_ anything here. Are you sure you got the information correct, First?"

"We've followed the coordinates perfectly," Teela replied from Ernn-Latties. "If there was a mistake made, it wasn't by me."

Tellia-Kallisto came flying up between the other four then. "Nothing," Yu reported. "I did a complete area sweep. No sign of VICTIM anywhere."

"I'm not picking up anything, either," Erts replied. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Teela said. "To be truthful, I'm thankful for anything time we don't have to fight. Let's wait another ten minutes, then head back…_slowly_. Even if we _are_ ninety-nine percent certain that there's no danger, you can't be too careful. Spread out and do one more sweep."

"Yokai," replied the other four. Eeva-Leena, Reneighd-Klein, Agui-Keimeia, and Tellia-Kallisto all moved away from each other, forming what would have looked to a casual observer like a large fan in space. 

Erts soon found himself on the edge of the sector, still scanning for any signs of life. He was just about to turn back and find one of the others when he noticed just how far out he'd gone. _I didn't think I'd come _this _far_, he thought. He looked around and managed to locate another Ingrid…but it was so far away that he couldn't tell who it was. "Tune, what're my coordinates?"

"Um…163-12-14," Tune replied. "Erts, you're a long way from the others. You should return to the group."

"I'm trying," Erts said. He turned Reneighd-Klein and headed in the direction of the Ingrid he'd seen, but just as he finally got close enough to identify her as Agui-Keimeia, he suddenly found himself just as far from her as he'd been before he'd moved. "What the – Rioroute! Stop moving!" 

"I'm not," Rio replied. "Something wrong, Erts?"

"Erts?" Tune asked. 

It was right then that Erts felt it – the dark, murderous presence that signified a VICTIM. "Oh, hell!" Erts shouted, which got everyone's attention because even in the year he'd been a Pilot, Erts had never ever cursed. "VICTIM! I'm sensing a VICTIM!" 

"Where?" Teela demanded. "What's your location, Reneighd-Klein?" 

"163-12-14," Erts replied. He spun around, trying to pinpoint the source of his agitation. "I'm sensing a VICTIM – hostile, and huge. Can't tell what Type. And I _can't see it!_" 

Eeva-Leena banked right and flew for the coordinates as fast as she could go. Garu felt his stomach twist into knots when he heard the slightly frantic note in Erts' tone. Combined with lack of sleep, the disturbance of that guy Cliff's e-mail, and his dreams, the last thing Erts needed was a one-on-one combat situation with a VICTIM. 

"Where is it?" Erts demanded. "I can sense it – I can't see it! Where is it?"

"Erts, calm down, don't panic," Tune instructed. She watched in horror as, if anything, Erts' panic just got worse. His psyche readings were causing disruption in his connection to Reneighd-Klein. "Erts, _please_, relax!"

"Tune?" Phil momentarily looked up from her controls to glance at the other Repairer. 

"He's panicking," Tune said, her attempts at stabilizing him frantic. "He's hyperventilating! Reneighd-Klein isn't responding to him!" 

"Garu, get Erts out of there!" Leena shouted to her Pilot.

"I'm trying!" was the response. 

Erts could feel Reneighd-Klein slowing as she resisted him more and more. _No, don't do this to me, Reneighd-Klein!_ he pleaded. _The VICTIM is still out there!_ He could still feel the power of the VICTIM, the VICTIM's mind as it approached – and he still couldn't see it! And with Reneighd-Klein acting up, his visibility was even lower than before. 

"Reneighd-Klein, relax and reassert yourself!" he heard Teela command, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. Through his limited viewing, he could see Eeva-Leena and Agui-Keimeia approaching, and felt himself begin to calm down slightly. They'd see the VICTIM…wherever it was…

Garu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Reneighd-Klein visibly relax. "Okay, Rio, let's go in and get him. I think Erts deserves a good long –" 

"ERTS,_ LOOK OUT!_" shouted Rioroute. "_BELOW YOU!_"

From seemingly out of nowhere, a monstrous VICTIM rose up on Reneighd-Klein, jaws wide out. Erts looked down just before it reached him and screamed as the jaws clamped down on Reneighd-Klein's legs and closed, throwing sparks even in the coldness of space. 

"_K'SO!_" shouted Garu. "First, Yu, to us! To us! A VICTIM has Reneighd-Klein!" He powered Eeva-Leena's engines and flew forward, desperate to get there and destroy the VICTIM – _I'll destroy you this time, before you can –_ "Hang on, Erts!" 

Back on GIS, the sudden appearance of VICTIM had frightened and shocked even the most seasoned of GIS personnel. A few had fainted, and several of them had screamed. They could hear Erts' screams emanating from Tune's repairer board while the girl did her best to protect her partner. Tune's fingers flew as she worked to disconnect nerve functions in his legs, to dull the pain and bring him back to his senses so that he could try and pry his way out of the VICTIM. Her efforts were proving futile, the VICTIM kept squeezing harder. _Oh, Goddess, no_, Tune thought desperately. _It's trying to rip his legs off. Please. Please don't let me lose another one._

"Leena!" shouted Garu. "Altege! _Altege!_" 

"Give me a second!" Leena shouted as she worked to help call up the massive weapon, the only thing apparently in Eeva-Leena's arsenal that would do any damage on a VICTIM that big. Dear Goddess, it was big. So much bigger than the one that…

"Got it," Garu hissed as the Altege appeared to him. He grabbed it and spun around, aiming straight at the VICTIM that seemed to be getting a kick out of chomping Reneighd-Klein. It was working its way up to Erts' waist, now. _Is it trying to _eat_ Reneighd-Klein?_ Garu thought as he prepared to fire. 

"Eeva-Leena, stop!" he heard Yu say. "At this range you could destroy Reneighd-Klein as well as the VICTIM." Garu faltered and hesitated, then looked over to see Tellia-Kallisto go flying passed, massive katana in her hand. "Yu, what are you doing!" 

"I'm separating them," Yu said tensely. 

"Agui-Keimeia, back him up," Teela ordered. "I don't like the looks of that tail." The tail of the VICTIM, a massive several-mile-long structure, was whipping around like a cut electrical wire in a storm. 

"I'm on it, First," Rio said, shooting forward to give Yu some defense, releasing his magnetic shields as he did so. Garu almost shouted in frustration, the frustration of being so helpless. 

"You'll get your turn, Gareas," Teela said as Ernn-Latties came up beside him. "Neither of us can do anything until Reneighd-Klein is separated from the VICTIM."

"You helped last time!" Garu snapped. 

Teela didn't answer for a moment. Then, "Last time, there wasn't a choice. Right now there's still a chance we can get him back alive."

Garu paled, but turned back to watch Tellia-Kallisto and Agui-Keimeia rush the Ingrid. _Please let this work,_ he thought pleadingly as he listened to Erts' raw screams over the comlink. He watched as Tellia-Kallisto shot for the head, katana brandished, shoulder forward to knock Reneighd-Klein loose –

— and then the tail whipped around, almost went through Agui-Keimeia as it swept by, and slammed into Tellia- Kallisto, sending both Ingrids spiraling away from the VICTIM. 

"Yu! Rioroute!" Garu shouted. 

"Ungh," he heard Rioroute groan. "I'm…me. I mean, him. Uh, Rio. Rio is me. I'm Rio. I'm okay."

_Not really, _thought Garu grimly. "Yu?"

Silence. Tellia-Kallisto was just drifting.

"Agui-Keimeia, get Tellia-Kallisto out of here," Teela said tensely. "Eeva-Leena, prepare to fire."

Garu snapped his head over to her. "But you just said…!" 

"Prepare. To. Fire." And with that, Ernn-Latties unsheathed her own sword and rushed forward, aiming for the exact same point that Tellia-Kallisto had been trying to hit just seconds earlier. Garu raised the Altege, and took a deep breath to steady himself. And then he noticed a sudden silence over the comlinks. _I…can't hear anything over the comlink anymore,_ he thought with rising dread. _Does that mean Erts is unconscious…or…_

"Garu, snap out of it, you're beginning to drift!" Leena's sharp voice snapped. 

"What's going on with Reneighd-Klein? Can you find out?" Garu asked. But before his Repairer could answer, Ernn-Latties suddenly shot forward from a cautious approach to an all-out assault, targeted the head, and sliced neatly through it, detaching Reneighd-Klein from the main body of the VICTIM. The head was still attached, but harmless now. 

"Eeva-Leena, preparing to fire!" Garu shouted. He began to pull the trigger on the massive weapon –

"It's regenerating!" Teela suddenly screamed from Ernn-Latties. "Eeva-Leena, stand down! The VICTIM is regenerating!" 

"What the _hell?!_" Garu watched in horror in the head the body immediately began to reconnect, and the VICTIM resumed its devouring of Reneighd-Klein, now up to the Ingrid's torso. 

Getting dangerously and dangerously closer to the cockpit. 

_How can this thing be regenerating?_ Garu thought, a cold shiver running down his back. _No VICTIM has ever been able to do this._ "If we can't get Reneighd-Klein away for a clean shot, what choice do we have?" 

"The orders are to get the Ingrid back at all costs," Teela said. "Pilot expendable if necessary." 

"_Like hell!_" Garu shouted. "Who made up those orders?!" 

"The Top," was the response. There was a moment of silence. "However, I cannot permit Erts Virny Cocteau to die. Eeva-Leena, target the precise center of the VICTIM. If you attack there, you may be able to do enough minimal damage to the Ingrid that the pilot will come out no worse than he already is." 

_That's precision shooting_, Garu thought. _Can I make the shot? Sure, I was Top Candidate during my time at GOA, but I wasn't the best sharpshooter they had. I always had a problem with small targets…_

"Leena…can I make the shot?" he whispered to his Repairer. Everything seemed to slow down as he lifted the Altege to aim, although the while watching Reneighd-Klein. Then he realized there was no answer from Leena. "Leena?"

Back on GIS, Leena, along with everyone else, was watching in shock as Tune stood at her console, eyes closed, and soft green glow around her. She was mouthing words only she could identify, speaking no sound that anyone could hear. "Tune?" Leena demanded, suddenly reminded of the previous night when she'd found her standing before Reneighd-Klein in much the same position. "Tune?!"

"Leena, what's going on there?!" she heard Garu demand over the comlink. "What's wrong with Tune?"

"Tune!" Phil shouted from her console. "Are you okay? Answer me, Tune!" 

Kazuhi merely watched, her expression concerned and uncertain as she continued to try and raise her brother, who still wasn't responding despite Rioroute's assurances that he was okay. 

Tune's eyes snapped open, and Leena froze at the sight of the same green glow emanating from them. Her pupils and irises had turned completely green, and she seemed to be staring at absolute nothingness. "They're coming," she said, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "They're coming." 

Garu could hear her over the link. "Who?" he asked Leena. "Who's she talking about?"

"I don't know," Leena said shakily. 

"Eeva-Leena, retreat!" Teela ordered. "Retreat to the minimal safety requirement." 

"Wha-what about Erts?!" Garu shouted. "What's going on, First?" 

"DO IT!" 

"K'so," cursed Garu. _Erts, please be alright. _He began to move Eeva-Leena away from the scene…and then stopped when he saw Ernn-Latties doing the same. "Hey! First! We can't just leave him here!" 

"We must evacuate," Teela said. 

"Not on my life," he snarled, and the Blue Ingrid flew swiftly back to Reneighd-Klein's aid. 

"Gareas Elidd, get back here!" shouted Teela, unnaturally frantic at the sight of the other pilot disobeying her commands. 

"I won't leave Erts!" Garu roared. 

_Stop, Garu!_

_That voice_, Garu thought, freezing. _You…_

_He'll be fine. We're here._

A brilliant stream of light shot by the Ingrid, nearly blinding Garu and causing him to throw up his arm to shield his eyes. 

On GIS, the glow around Tune seemed to explode outward, causing everyone to throw themselves down on the ground to avoid it. 

Teela watched calmly from her cockpit as the light slammed into the VICTIM and Reneighd-Klein. There was a bone-chilling scream from the alien creature…

…and then, as the huge shockwave slammed into Ernn-Latties, everything went black, and there was only silence. 

*****

_Where am I?_

A pair of dark emerald eyes opened and stared up at a ceiling that he didn't recognize. He could hear the sounds of beeping machinery and the soft breathing of others, but when he tried to move his head he found that his neck was badly constricted by a rather large brace wrapped around it. There was no pain, which he was thankful for, but he could imagine that if it hadn't been for advances in medical technology he would've been in a lot of it. 

_What happened?_

All he could remember was a bright light speeding towards him…

With a jolt, the entire battle came back to Gareas Elidd as he sat straight up, then let out a little cry as a shooting pain raced up his spine. "Itaiiii…."

The door to the room opened up, and two figures, both tall and blond hurried in. One of them was Leena. The other was Dr. Rill "The White Madonna" Crowford, giving Gareas his clue about where he was – in the infirmary on GOA. 

"What in the world are you doing?" Rill demanded as she hurriedly checked all the little tubes that were stuck in him to make sure they hadn't come out. "Don't you know that when you have a neck brace on, you aren't supposed to make any sudden movements? Now lie down!" 

Garu let Leena gently push him back down on the bed as Rill readjusted his IV, then looked at his Repairer. "What happened?" he asked. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," Leena said, rubbing at her eyes. Garu noticed little rings of darkness underneath them – apparently, Leena hadn't gotten much sleep in those two days. 

"I don't remember getting injured," Garu said. "How's Eeva-Leena?"

"She's okay," Leena replied. "You were unconscious when that light hit you – I think it did more damage to you, actually, than to the Ingrid. You weren't the only one with injuries." 

The other breathing. Garu lifted himself up on one elbow and turned slightly, looking at the other beds in the room. Teela looked like she was sleeping peacefully, which she probably was. Rioroute had a bandage wrapped around his head, and there was a pair of crutches leaning against the wall, indicating that there was something wrong with his legs. Yu looked like he was in the worse shape – one arm was in a cast, his head was bandaged, he had a breathing tube inserted, he looked like someone had given him two black eyes, and even Garu could make out the raspy way he was breathing. "What happened to them?"

"Teela was only hit by the shockwave of the VICTIM explosion – she's been awake several times and I was ready to discharge her, but she wanted to stay here until you'd all woken up," Rill replied as she walked away from Garu and went over to Rioroute with a new set of bandages. "This guy here needs to wake up _now_." She smacked Rio lightly on the shoulder, and the Agui-Keimeia pilot immediately winced and opened his eyes. "Just because you fake being asleep doesn't mean you get out of this. Sit up."

"I'm not even bleeding anymore, why do you have to keep changing them?" Rio grumbled as he did so. Then he caught sight of Garu's open eyes. "Hey, Garu! How're you feeling?"

"Like I just got smacked by a big, bright…whatever that was," Garu replied sardonically. Then he frowned. "Hey, Leena, what _was_ that?"

"We don't know," Leena replied. "It disappeared right after it destroyed the VICTIM."

Garu nodded. "What about Yu?" 

Rioroute sighed. "Yu got the full impact from that things tail. I was the only one conscious when we were brought it, so I saw the whole thing. Garu, his heart actually _stopped_ at one point. Kazuhi was nearly hysterical. I had no idea he was that bad." He shivered. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"And I think I should warn you, both of you, that he might not," Rill said softly as she finished with Rioroute's bandages. "We will, of course, give him the best possible care – but it's a little early in the game to be making any decisions." 

Garu and Rioroute looked at each other, both of them feeling the same thing – losing Yu would mean bringing another newcomer into the team, and none of them wanted to go through that again. It'd taken them long enough to adjust to Erts…

_ERTS!_

"Where's Erts?" Garu demanded. "What happened to him? Is Reneighd-Klein okay? How's Tune?" 

Leena looked down at the bed, twisting the edge of the sheet in her hands. Rioroute fell uncharacteristically silent, not even making a noise when Rill drew a blood sample from his arm. 

"What?" Garu asked softly.

"They're…gone," Leena said quietly. "When the light disappeared, Reneighd-Klein was nowhere to be found. And Tune…she disappeared, too. Vanished, right in front of us. There's no trace of them."

Garu stared at her, stunned. "Nothing?"

"They sent out some PRO-INGS for retrieval," Rio said, his voice thick, "but they didn't find any trace of Reneighd-Klein among the VICTIM remains. They're not ruling out the possibility that they might be alive, but that's mostly because of First. I heard her arguing with the Top on the phone yesterday."

Rill finished drawing a blood sample from Yu and straightened up. "Leena, can I ask you to make sure these guys don't do any more damage to themselves while I run some tests?"

"Hey, Doc, come on," Rio complained. "Can't you let us out of bed now? I'm going stir crazy in here, and Garu seems strong enough." 

Rill hesitated. "Well…both of you _can_ move around, but…"

"We'll be good," Garu and Rio said in unison.

"And I'll keep an eye on them," Leena said.

Rill sighed. "All right, on one condition."

The two Pilots looked wary. "…what?" 

"Rio uses those crutches, and Garu uses a wheelchair." Rill glared at their protests. "Or you could just sit in bed for the rest of the week."

"Crutches," Rio said hastily at the same time Garu said, "Wheelchair."

Rill smiled smugly. "I'll go get that chair. Be good until I get back."

"Yes, Mommy." 

*****

"Move it, ladies!" Instructor #9, Azuma Hijikata, shouted to the two Candidates running laps around the training track. "Ten more laps and you're finished." 

One of the Candidates said something to the other, and the second attempted a kick in the first's back while running. 

"88, 87, cut it out or it's another fifty laps," shouted Azuma while the other Repairers and Candidates in the lower 80s group snickered from where they were calmly sitting on the sidelines. They stopped when Azuma glared at them, none of them wanting to be forced to do laps.

"You haven't changed."

Azuma spun around and nearly laughed. "Well, would you look at this! Rill finally let you out?"

Rioroute grinned as he leaned on his crutches. "Yup. We're loose again. GOA beware – we're back! We thought that since we seem to be on an extended stay here, we'd check things out a little more thoroughly – say, anything other than the mess hall." 

"You can only see so much in a twenty-four hour check-in," Leena said. "Move, Rio – this rig's too big to fit with you standing there." Rio obliged and let Leena push Garu's wheelchair into the room. 

"Oh, wow! Pilots!" 

Azuma suddenly remembered he was in the middle of training, and waved the lower 80s over. All except for…

"88, 87, finish those laps!" he shouted. "Twenty more!" 

"Twenty?!" yelped Zero Enna. "You said ten!" 87 passed by him then, and Zero growled. "You're _not_ getting done before me, Hiead!"  

"Idiot," muttered Kizna from where she was standing next to Ikhny. Ikhny nodded slightly, as she prayed that Hiead would somehow manage not to get into any more trouble, whether it was his doing or not. He'd actually been civil (well, sort of) to her the day before, and she really didn't want to deal with Hiead the Pissed-Off. While those two watched their Candidates, shouting out playful insults (Kizna) and whispering encouragement (Ikhny), everyone else surged around the two Pilots and one Repairer. 

"Y-you're really the pilot of Agui-Keimeia?" Roose Sawamura managed to ask as he stared up at Rioroute, completely star struck. 

Rioroute nodded slightly, backing up a little from the awed Candidate. He did _not_ like the way he was looking at him. Kind of like the kid wanted to put him up on a pedestal and worship him all day. _That kind of thing _can't_ be healthy_. 

A hand came out of nowhere and whacked Roose on the shoulder, causing both Roose and Rio to jump slightly. "Calm down, Roose," Wrecka Toesing said. "Any minute now, you're going to start drooling on the guy." This earned some snickers from Saki, Tukasa Kuscha, and Yamagi Kushida. Roose just gave Wrecka his best kicked-puppy look and pouted slightly.

"Remind you of someone?" Leena muttered to Garu. Garu smirked at Rio and nodded, earning a glare from the other Pilot.

"What?" demanded Rio. "What are you smiling about?" 

"Oh, nothing," Garu said. "We were just remembering a certain incident involving a certain Candidate and a certain Pilot during a certain visit to GOA a few years ago. That's all." 

Rio looked thoughtful, and then suddenly turned bright red. "You shut up!" he snapped, earning more laughter from the group. 

"Seriously, though, how are you two feeling?" Azuma asked, cutting into the hero-worshipping for the time being. "It's not often I get to see how one of my craziest group of Candidates is doing."

"You mean they were all Candidates together?" Yamagi asked. 

Azuma nodded. "The lower 30s. Garu here was 37, Rio was…35?" 

"Yeah," Rio said, shrugging. "And Yu was 36, Ernest was 38. Teela was already a Pilot, though."

"Then who was 39?" Saki wondered. "If you were the lower 30s, there had to be a 39." 

"Candidate 39 died during a PRO-ING battle shortly after being sworn in," Azuma said stiffly. "It's not something we talk about."  

There was an awkward silence. 

Which was almost immediately broken. 

"DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO FINISH BEFORE ME?!" 

"If you hadn't been gawking at the Goddess Pilots while running…well, you still would've been second." 

"Why you…!" 

"Zero!" Kizna shouted, rushing forward to stop her partner from tackling Hiead. Ikhny followed, but at a much slower pace, and she merely stopped a few feet away from Hiead without a word. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" complained Zero as Kizna dragged him away from Hiead. 

"Sorry about this, Instructor," Kizna apologized to Azuma. Finally Zero calmed down enough that Kizna was comfortable letting him. "Baka. Do you _want_ to get demerits? It's not _that_ big of a deal – is it?" 

Zero looked at her incredulously. "Of _course_ it's a big deal! If I'm not the best, I'll never get to be a Pilot! And I _have_ to be a Pilot!" 

Garu narrowed his eyes as he tried to lean forward to look at the Candidate – which was not very feasible with the neck brace on. "Zero Enna?"

Zero stopped, turned, and looked at him with his mouth wide open, doing a very good fish-out-of-water impersonation. "You-you-you know my name?" he whispered in awe.

"Erts mentioned he had a friend in the lower 80s who was obsessed with being a Pilot," Garu replied. "Figures he'd be the same Candidate who somehow entered _my_ Eeva-Leena without permission!" 

Zero wasn't sure if he should look pleased that the Goddess Pilot knew his name, or if he should be ashamed about the incident with the Ingrid. "Um…I really didn't do it on purpose. Speaking of Erts, how is he?" 

Garu, Rio, and Leena looked at each other. "You mean…no one told you?" Leena asked. She glanced at Azuma. "Instructor?"

Azuma looked extremely uncomfortable. "I was, uh, waiting until after training."

Zero started to feel very uneasy, and for some reason Clay's e-mail about September 9th (which he had _just_ remembered the significance of) was stuck in his mind. "What's wrong with Erts?"

*****

_Oh, my head._

Amidst several beeping machines, tubes, and wires, Erts Virny Cocteau opened his eyes after what he suspected was either the longest sleep in his entire life, or else a really really _really_ bad hangover. And since he didn't drink, he wasn't inclined to choose the second option – the only reason he even knew what a hangover felt like was through the psychic connection he had with his brother when Ernest had attempted alcohol for the first time, and the result had been both of them swearing it off forever. 

And why am I thinking about that when I should be finding out what happened…

_Oh. _

_My. _

_Goddess._

_Where the hell am I?!_

"This isn't the GOA infirmary!" Erts whispered as he looked around the spacious room. He was absolutely _positive_ it wasn't the infirmary – the infirmary on GOA wasn't _this_ technologically developed. There were machines he couldn't even _begin_ to describe in the room. The other clue that he wasn't anywhere on GOA was the unfamiliar language that was written on everything – it was made up of several different symbols that meant absolutely nothing to the young telepath. 

Erts heard a soft groan from nearby, and turned to see Tune sitting up in a bed identical to his just a few feet away. "Tune?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Tune opened her eyes and blinked, taking in the surroundings. "I think…" she said, "I think I'm going back to sleep. This dream is too weird." 

"Tune," Erts said, "I don't think it's a dream. For one thing – if it were a dream, I wouldn't be in any pain."

The Repairer immediately looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked at once.

"I think so," Erts replied. "What happened? The last thing I remember was the VICTIM trying to eat my legs."

"I'm not sure," Tune said doubtfully. "I can't remember anything past trying to get you conscious again. You blacked out in the Ingrid." 

"Gomen nasai, Tune," Erts said quietly. "I'm sorry I put you through that. You didn't need it."

"It's all right," Tune said. "I'm just glad you're safe." 

Erts nodded, and looked around the room again. "Now if we can just figure out where we are…"

One section of the wall in front of them suddenly slid up into the ceiling, and both Pilot and Repairer fell silent as a tall man dressed in what might have been a uniform (but it was in a style none of them were familiar with) stepped into the room, flanked by another man in a long white shirt and thick-looking pants, and a young woman wearing a uniform of the same style as the man. 

The man stopped. "Well, Aderyn, it would seem that you were slightly off. I'd say they're both awake."

The one called Aderyn, the man in the white shirt nodded and stepped towards a back of what might have been computers along one wall. "It would seem that their vital signs just suddenly shot up, sir," Aderyn said to the tall man. 

The first one nodded, then turned to look at Tune and Erts. "You are the Pilot and Repairer of the Green Ingrid, are you not?"

Tune and Erts glanced at each, then nodded very slowly. This man was about six feet tall and very muscled, and obviously seemed to be in charge in the group. "Yes, sir," Tune said softly. 

The man smiled kindly. "You don't need to fear me," he said. "My name is Garreant, and I'm the banadar – what you would call commander – of this fleet. We're very pleased to have both of you with us, as well as the Green Ingrid. It was a stroke of luck that our fleet happened to pass by close enough that we were able to intervene in your battle against the VICTIM."

"You saved me?" Erts asked. "How?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow, and looked at Aderyn. "They don't remember?" 

"It's possible they were both unconscious before we came along," Aderyn replied. "In which case they wouldn't remember." 

"Our fleet came along and, when the other four Ingrids of your team failed to make any progress against the VICTIM, annihilated it and brought you on board our fleet," the woman replied. 

"My second-in-command, Gillyn," Garreant replied. "You've been here for approximately one week by your standards." 

"Where is _here?_" Erts asked. 

"The Galveiran Nomadic Space Fleet," Jill answered. 

Erts heard a soft gasp of surprise from Tune, and he looked at her. "Have you heard of them?" he asked.

"Only…only in stories," Tune replied. "I thought that they were just legends."

"Oh, we're real enough," Garreant answered. He turned to Jill. "Jill, please tell Ebany that they're awake, would you?"

Jill looked at the banadar skeptically. "Now? Are you sure that's wise?" 

Garreant smiled and nodded. "Go, please." 

She bowed low. "As you command, Banadar." And with that, she walked briskly out of the room. 

_Ebany?_ thought Erts uneasily. _Why does that name seem like it should mean something to me?_ "Excuse me," he said when Garreant began to walk over to Aderyn. "Sir, how long do you plan to keep us in here?"

"As long as it takes you to drop the sir," Garreant teased. "You'll find we're a very informal group in the military sense. Our fleet isn't just military forces – it's also our alar, as well."

"Alar?" repeated Erts. He glanced at Tune, and she just shrugged. 

"Family group," translated Aderyn absently. "Banadar, their vitals seem to check out. I see no reason to continue keeping them in the sick bay." 

Garreant nodded and turned back to the two teenagers. "You're free to leave this room now," he said. "That's good. I'd like to show you around the ship, if you don't mind. We don't often get visitors from the Other Race here." 

Erts and Tune were already on their feet before he could finish saying three words. Then they had both paused and looked at themselves. They were both dressed in the baggy shirts and pants that they'd seen on Garreant and the other Galveirans. "Somebody changed our clothes," Tune said uneasily.

"Those uniforms of yours were too bulky to work around," Aderyn replied. "We had to cut them off, but we'll replace them for you. For now, you'll wear our style – and don't fear, young lady, we'll get you some proper female garments as soon as possible." 

"Arigatou," Erts said, bowing slightly. "But…why would you need to cut our uniforms off both of us? I should've been the one injured."

Aderyn glanced at Garreant, who nodded to him. "The oddest thing," Aderyn said. "The lady's body seemed to mimic every injury you had, sir." 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Pilot and Repairer slowly digested this information, and found that they really didn't like not being able to come up with an explanation. 

Finally Garreant cleared his throat. "Well. Shall we go on with the tour?" 

"Could you tell us something first?" Erts asked. "When are we going to get back to GIS?" 

The banadar hesitated slightly, then turned to look at them, a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid…that you won't be leaving." 

Tune bit her lip as Erts stared at him indignantly. "Why not?"

"It's our law, and the only way to guarantee our survival," Garreant replied. "Nobody ever leaves the Galveiran Nomadic Space Fleet. _Ever_."


	4. The First Meeting of Souls

Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Four: The First Meeting of Souls**

"While you're here, I hope that you'll make yourselves comfortable," Garreant said as he led Erts and Tune down a lightened hallway. "You will, of course, have your own rooms – we'll show you those in a bit – and you can go anywhere public on this ship. As an Ingrid Pilot and Repairer, you'll have high security clearance, meaning there will be almost no restrictions on you or your activities."

"Why?" Erts couldn't help it – for the past thirty minutes they'd followed Garreant around the ship, the banadar pointing out various places on board – a recreation room, a movie theater, a library, a mess hall, and various rooms that neither Tune nor Erts were sure of the purpose of. And throughout the whole tour, Garreant had constantly referred to the high privileges that the two would have. It was bothering Erts. On GOA and GIS, it was more or less expected – but why _here?_

Garreant paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Why?" he repeated.

"Why do we have these privileges?" Erts asked. "And if we have so many, why can't we go home?" 

"You're an Ingrid Pilot and Repairer," Garreant replied. "That's why you have to privileges."

"Zion needs us," Tune said quietly. "Why won't you let us go?"

This surprised the banadar. "My lady, you _aren't_ a prisoner," he said. "But everybody abides by these rules. It's the way it is. Our fleet stays out of the way of Zion, and Zion stays out of our way. It's been like that for almost 2000 years." 

Erts and Tune couldn't think of anything to say to that, and Garreant was starting to walk away anyway. They hurried to catch up with him as he reached another door and it slid open. 

"This," he said, "is the main hall." 

The two stepped through the door, and stared.

Throughout the entire tour so far, they'd seen one or two Galveirans at once, but never more than that. The main hall, a huge circular dome of about five floors, each floor with a pathway that ran around it, ten pathways crisscrossing across it, was full of Galveirans talking, laughing, buying, selling, singing, doing almost anything. The men wore the baggy shirts (which Garreant said was called a tunic), and tight pants (brigga), and most of the women wore dresses, some plain, some elegant, some very elaborate. And it was impossible to guess the ages of many of them – only a few of the adults looked old, and then only because their hair was the bright silver of age. 

"Their ears," Tune whispered to him. "Do you notice them?"

Erts nodded. About half of the Galveirans had long ears that tapered off into a point at the end. Most of the rest had more-or-less regular ears, except for the slight points at the ends of them, signaling that maybe they'd been crossed with something else in their bloodline. And then there were the ones with completely normal ears, but there weren't many of those. 

"What is this place?" Erts asked, looking at Garreant.

"The main hall is the center of our ship," the banadar replied. "Do you see that large crystal in the middle, growing out of the floor?"

They nodded.

"That is the Life Crystal," he said. "It's what sustains us. Our fleet, the only remaining Galveiran fleet, contains ten of those Life Crystals, and thus, ten ships. This is the main ship, _Elcyion Lacar_, which is roughly the name our people originally gave ourselves. We only changed to the name Galveiran because of universal commerce, and it was the easiest translation that could be picked up by most species. We've been traveling the universe for just over 2000 years now. I am the fourth banadar of the fleet. My great-grandfather was the one who led our people to space in the first place.

"But…your great-grandfather…two thousand years ago?" Tune shook her head. "Logically speaking, that's impossible."

"You're thinking in human terms," Garreant told her. "A human lives only for, what, eighty, ninety years? Maybe a little longer with technology? Thanks to the Life Crystals, my people can live several hundred years at a youthful age, until our hair gleams silver and we die. I myself am approximately three hundred and twenty-three years old – I could live for almost another two hundred years." 

"You sustain your life with this crystal?" Erts asked. 

"Our people naturally have a longer lifespan, but the Life Crystal does help. It also lengthens the life spans of other halflings and humans – not as much as it does fullbloods, but long enough to be considered worth destroying our fleets to get the crystals." Garreant lowered his head and closed his eyes, as if trying to keep his composure. "That's part of the reason why we can't allow anyone who comes here to return to the planet you call Zion. In the past, before the VICTIM returned, the humans destroyed most of the other fleets in an attempt to get the Life Crystals. So we cut off all ties with the human race and retreated to the corners of space. We only pass by Zion every once in about fifty years, so it was luck for the two of you that we were in the area."

"That's terrible," Tune murmured.

"I don't remember ever hearing about any of this," Erts said. "If the humans took the Life Crystals, why haven't we heard of them?"

"Because only we Galveirans know how to activate and maintain the Crystals," Garreant replied. "The humans couldn't keep them going long enough to have any effect. So, essentially, the sacrifice of thousands of our people was for nothing. But because of it, we've stayed away from Zion."

"Except for every fifty years," Tune said. "Why? Why not just leave completely?" 

Garreant smiled, more to himself than to the two teenagers. "Because there's always a change that with each new generation on Zion, the Age of Rebirth will begin."

Two blank gazes met his. 

"Come with me, you two," he said, leading them along one of the pathways in the main hall. "I'm sure both of you have been wondering what happened to Luhma-Klein."

"Reneighd-Klein," Erts and Tune corrected him automatically.

Again, the smile that seemed to indicate a secret. But Garreant said nothing as he led them toward the only door in the main hall that was marked **High Security.**

*****

"One…two….three…four…I'm…hun…gry…eight…nine…one hundred!" 

"Done," Phil said, straightening up and releasing the pressure on Rio's legs. "That's ten groups of ten – just what Dr. Crowford said to do. Now  you can eat."

Rio held out his hand, and Phil helped him stand, then handed him his cane that had replaced the crutches. In the week since the battle, both Rio and Garu had made immense progress in their recovery. Garu had graduated to a much smaller neck brace, and Rill said that there was no reason why he shouldn't have it completely off after another week. Rio's ankle had got better enough that he only needed a cane to support him, and most of his other injuries had healed completely. Teela, who had sustained no injury, disappeared most of the day to who-knew-where on GOA. 

As for the reason they were still _on_ GOA…

Yu.

Unlike the other three pilots, Yu had made no progress in his recovery. 

"Have you been to see Yu?" Phil asked Rio as they walked towards the mess hall. 

"Yesterday," Rio said dejectedly. "No change. Kazuhi hasn't left his side all week."

"Leena and I had to force her to eat, and even then we had to bring the food to her," Phil said quietly. "Do you think he'll ever wake up, Rio?"

Rio reached out his free hand and squeezed hers gently. "He'll pull through," he said with more certainty than he felt. "Come on. Spending all our time worrying about it isn't going to help."

Phil nodded, and they turned the corner in the hall.

"I don't _care_ if you feel it's best! There's still a chance that he'll be able to Pilot when he wakes up! It's only been a week – aren't you being a little hasty?"

Rio grabbed Phil's arm and pulled her back, shushing her quickly. "It's First," he whispered. "And she sounds mad." The two of them stepped back and pressed themselves up against the wall so that they could hear what was going on without being seen. 

"Who's that man she's talking to?" asked Phil.

"One of the Head Committee, I think," Rio whispered back. 

"We have no idea of knowing when the next VICTIM will attack," the man Teela was arguing with snapped. "With the loss of Reneighd-Klein, we can't take the chance and wait for the Pilot of Tellia-Kallisto to decide if he wants to wake up or not. Preparations have already been started to select a new Pilot and Repairer team."

"Have you run this by Crow?" Teela asked sharply.

There was a pause from the man before he answered. "We feel no need to bother him with such a trivial matter as the selection of a new Pilot when he's in such poor health." 

"Wrong," Teela hissed. "You haven't told him because you know he'd object. You've already written off Reneighd-Klein and her team, haven't you? _Haven't you?_ Were those searches just to say, 'oh, well, we tried?'. Do you have any idea what you're messing around with?"

"The Age of Rebirth?" scoffed the man. "You really expect us to believe in these old myths you preach during matters of life and death? We've humored you about them thus far, Ms. Zain Elmes, but the situation has become critical. Which brings me to the reason I came to talk to you in the first place.

"You've been a Pilot for an extraordinary period of time. No doubt you are an _extraordinary_ Pilot. But you're female. And your EX abilities are greater than any male Candidate we've had. We need to know why. What secret are you and Riovolde keeping from the Top?" 

"That's none of your business," Teela said tightly.

The man smirked. "Oh, I think it is – if, in any case, you want to keep your current position. Think about it, Ms. Zain Elmes. The Top will be expecting your answer tomorrow at this time." And the man turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, away from Teela.

Rio and Phil looked at each other in confusion. "What was _that_ all about?" Rio asked.

"Good question," Phil whispered back. "Do you think we should –" She cut herself off when the sudden, unexpected sound of a sob came from around the corner. Rio and Phil hurried around it, and stopped dead when they saw Teela leaning against the wall, one hand bracing herself on it, the other covered her eyes as she cried softly. Never…_never_…had any of them ever seen Teela Zain Elmes cry. 

"First?" Rio called tentatively. "Are you okay?" 

~*~

_"Hey, lady, you okay?"_

~*~

Teela quickly wiped her eyes at the sound of the other Pilot's voice, but didn't raise her head to look at him because she knew that her eyes were probably rimmed red. "I-I'm fine," she said shakily. "I just…just twisted my ankle on the stairs back there. It was hurting." 

"We, um, well," Phil stared, unsure of what to say.

Teela raised her head to look at them, her eyes still watery. "You…heard, didn't you?"

Both of them nodded. 

A bitter smile appeared on Teela's face as she slid down the wall into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Everything's falling apart," she said. "I worked for years to get to this point, and now they want to take everything away. I should've expected it, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that mankind would so foolish as to gamble with their own survival." She shook her head, then suddenly slammed her fist on the floor. "It's not _fair!_" Tears began to well up in her eyes and spill over again, and this time she made no effort to hide them. "Not fair," she whispered, her words muffled as she pressed her face against her knees. "Just…not fair. Why are humans so stupid?" 

Rio knelt next to Teela and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Phil, the Repairer dormitory is just down the hallway. See if you can find someone who'll let Teela use their room for a bit. I think she needs to lie down for awhile." 

Phil nodded and hurried off. 

Teela continued to cry silently, and Rio wished he knew why she was so worked up. Obviously whatever the committee man had said had shaken her up quite a bit – usually First _never_ showed any emotion. _Come to think of it, she's been unnaturally outspoken every since the VICTIM attack,_ he thought soberly. "It's okay," he whispered, speaking to her like he would a child, and indeed that seemed to be the only way to get through to her. "It's okay."

Teela raised her head and looked at him, then shook her head. "You…you never could do the comfort thing right, Rioroute," she whispered. "But you always tried."

Rio blinked at her in confusion. "Wha…?" 

"Humans can be such idiots," she muttered. "Not even realizing…just how fragile the balance is…being the ones to orchestrate their own deaths even when they have a way of preventing it…you were right, Caretaker…mankind in general are a bunch of fools."

"Hey, hey," Rio said, not taking any offense because he wasn't even sure if she knew what she was saying. "You're human too, First, don't forget." He helped her stand up as Phil returned. 

Teela looked at him for a moment, and smiled sadly. 

*****

It was dark through the door marked **High Security**. It was even darker when Garreant shut the door behind them, and Erts and Tune began to get nervous. What was behind a door marked **High Security** that they wouldn't even turn on the lights for fear that someone could look through the door when it was opened?

The lights flared on, and they saw, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Reneighd-Klein stood before them in a massive hanger, gleaming in near-perfect condition. A group of Galveirans were busily working to put her in perfect condition. This was surprising to Tune, and she looked at Garreant. "Reneighd-Klein is usually picky about who works on her," she said. "How did those technicians manage to repair her without me?"

"My people have a special relationship with Ingrids," Garreant replied. "There is your Green Ingrid. Luhma-Klein is brilliant, isn't she?"

"Reneighd-Klein," Erts and Tune corrected again. _That's the second time he did that_, thought Erts. 

"What do you mean, a special relationship?" he asked instead. 

Garreant didn't answer. Instead, he whistled sharply and waved to a young man wearing a cap standing on a catwalk near Reneighd-Klein. "Ebany!" Garreant shouted. "Lights on 2-1 through 2-5, please." 

The boy named Ebany – and again Erts felt as if he should know that name – nodded to Garreant and flipped several switches on a control board on the catwalk.

The sudden explosion of light made Erts and Tune flinch and cover their eyes, but once they got adjusted, they looked at what had been illuminated in the hanger.

"Oh, Goddess," breathed Tune. Erts was silent as he stared at them in shock and surprise. 

Lining the hanger, two next to Reneighd-Klein and three across from her, were five definite Ingrids. There was no mistaking that they were Ingrids – the colors were different from the known five, and their armors were different, of course, but the basic design was still the same. They stood there, in perfect condition, almost as if they'd never been in a battle. But no, upon further inspection, Erts could just make out what looked like the reparation of a nasty gash in the furthest Ingrid, noticeable only because the repair didn't quite match the paint job on the armor. 

"What…what are these?" Erts asked, stepping towards them hesitantly. 

"Second Team," replied Garreant. "Believe it or not, these five once fought alongside the Ingrids you and your fellow Pilots command. After that initial combat, however, they never fought again. You see, Galveirans cannot pilot Ingrids. We don't have EX – we never evolved that way. We were granted custody of Second Team after the original pilots died…two thousand years ago."

The choked gasps of surprise that both Pilot and Repairer made caused Garreant to smile with amusement. "I take it that's not how they teach it on GOA?"

"The Ingrids were only created within the last couple of decades or so," Tune objected. "When VICTIM first appeared and destroyed the other planets." 

"Well, actually, VICTIM first appeared a couple of centuries ago," Jill said, walking up to them from the direction of the first mystery Ingrid. "They failed to destroy the first planet, Earth, because of the combined efforts of ten young men and their Goddesses."

"Jill is our resident expert on this," Garreant replied. "She's human by origin, although she has some Galveiran blood in her veins. In fact, she's the great-granddaughter of the man history calls Caretaker and the woman referred to as Doc. They were the ones to initially discover the Goddesses upon their arrival on Earth, and raised them. It was because of them that we have the Ingrids today – although technically, we should have ten of them, not only these five." 

"I think you need to start from the beginning," Erts said, shaking his head. "I'm getting a headache." Tune looked at him worriedly, and he gave her a comforting smile. "It's nothing," he assured her, and she looked slightly less worried.

"Let's introduce you," Garreant said suddenly. "We can explain more as we do. Jill, if you would be so kind?"

"Yes, Banadar," Jill replied. She led the group of to the Ingrid across from Reneighd-Klein, where they boarded a small transport lift that hovered in the air. 

The first Ingrid was as black as Ernn-Latties was white. Her armor was made up of several sharp edges and threatening spikes, and the way her helmet sloped over her eyes gave her an intimidating appearance. "This is Second Team-One," Jill said. "Her given name is Asha-Melodious. Her spirit name is Syrie. She commands Second Team, and acts as the strategist, using her strength only when all other options have run out. This is because her ultimate attack, her attack used when the Pilot and Goddess are completely in synch, is so dangerous that it itself can wipe out an entire galaxy. It takes a very special type of Pilot to keep her under control." 

The lift maneuvered them across the hanger to the one next to Reneighd-Klein. This Ingrid's main color was yellow. "Second Team-Two, long-range offense," Jill continued. "Hikari-Allumina. Spirit name, Mina. Like her name suggests, she manipulates light to her advantage, sometimes blinding her opponent so that they can't see where she is. She uses a specialized bow-and-arrow system that is slow to target, to its vital that she be able to get a clear shot off. She works best with an underdog Pilot, someone with potential but who has to push to get ahead." 

"So Second Team requires a special type of Pilot?" Erts asked, interested despite himself. "With our Ingrids, we just wipe the system clean for a new Pilot each time it changes." 

Garreant muttered something in an unknown language, but Tune, who was standing next to him, got the distinct impression that it wasn't anything nice. There was an awkward pause, and then the lift moved onto the next Ingrid.

"Second Team-Four –" Jill started.

"You skipped Three," Tune said suddenly.

"We'll come back to her," Garreant said, smiling. "Go on, Jill."

She nodded. "Second Team-Four, defense. Roma-Obsavo. Spirit, Himeko." This Ingrid was a brilliant silver. "Because of her coloring, Roma stands out quite a bit. That's one reason why she's defensive – if she were to try and attack, VICTIM would see her coming long before she got there. The other reason is that she has no weapon systems whatsoever, but excels at collecting data. Several battles records are kept within her computers.

"Second Team-Five, striker," Jill continued, moving across the hanger to the gold Ingrid. "Melriya-Takis, Osira. When the teams are separated, Melriya generally is the front attacker, specialized particularly for hand-to-hand combat, although she does have a few weapons at her disposal. When the two teams are together, Melriya tends to take a position behind Tellia-Kallisto, acting as a shield for the other Ingrid. She requires a very steady Pilot, someone who doesn't change much through the course of time." 

"What are these pilot requirements, um, based on?" Tune asked. "You said they haven't been used in a long time."

Garreant nodded. "The requirements are based on the personalities of their original pilots two thousand years ago." 

"Don't you suppose it's asking a bit much to look for pilots exactly like their first ones?" Erts couldn't help asking. "What are the odds of it happening?"

Garreant and Jill exchanged another one of the their secret smiles, something that Galveirans were apparently very good at, but something that Erts found very annoying. "Let's move on," Garreant said instead of answering Erts' question. "Last one."

The lift moved over to the Ingrid that they had passed over, an Ingrid with gleaming purple armor. Everything about this Ingrid seemed calm, from the shape of her armor to the way the expression on her face was. Erts looked up at the Ingrid, and immediately his heart began to pound in anticipation. _Anticipation of what?_ he thought. 

Just relax… 

Erts visibly started at the sound of the unexpected voice. He looked around, trying to identify the source, but couldn't find it. "Erts?" Tune asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Erts said shakily. He turned back to the Ingrid, and again felt the unknown anticipation. "So…who is this?" he asked, trying to sound calm, but his voice coming out as more a whisper. _I know this…_

"Second Team-Three," Jill said. "Celene-Amadius, scout. Allain. Her duties are the same as Luhma-Klein –" _Again with the Luhma,_ Erts noted silently "—and also like the Green Ingrid, she requires a telepath to pilot her. And not just any telepath…Celene requires someone kind of heart, someone who seeks an alternative to destruction but who will destroy if necessary. As you can imagine, finding someone of that quality among the humans is rare, very rare." Jill turned away from Celene-Amadius to look at Tune and Erts. "Which is why we're pleased to have you with our fleet."

It took Erts a minute to process this, since he was too busy staring up at the Ingrid. "Um…what?" he asked when he realized that Jill had just asked him a question. He glanced at Tune, but she was no help – she was staring at the two Galveirans in total shock. 

Garreant smiled knowingly, glancing at Celene-Amadius and then to Erts. "She asked," he said, "if you would be willing to pilot Celene-Amadius for us, Erts Virny Cocteau." 

Erts blinked. "I – I'm already a Pilot," he said. "Reneighd-Klein is my Ingrid. I'm not permitted to pilot any other Ingrid." 

"Not permitted by whom?" Garreant asked. "GOA? But you're not on GOA. And you aren't completely opposed by the idea, are you?"

Garreant had struck a nerve. Erts realized that from the moment he had laid eyes on the peaceful Ingrid, he'd wanted nothing more than to get in her cockpit. It was a feeling that he'd often heard Garu and Rio mention, and he suspected even Yu had felt it before, but Erts himself had never had that feeling. "It – it doesn't matter if I'm not," he managed. "I'm the Pilot of Reneighd-Klein. I can't change that."

"False names don't hold a Pilot to contract," muttered Jill. 

Think about it… 

Erts stiffened again, the intrusion of the voice startling him but not so much this time. He'd almost been expecting it. _Who are you?_ he demanded, seeking out the voice. 

_You know. _

_No, I don't!_

There was silence, and Erts was all too aware that Tune, Garreant, and Jill were all looking at him, waiting and expecting him to say something. But he had to hear this voice's reply. 

Have you found it yet, Erts? 

_Found what? _

Have you found the truth yet? 

~*~

"_What is it that you want most in the world, Erts?" _

_He was standing on a cliff, the cool breeze causing his hair to whip around his face gently, his open shirt rustling gently as he stood there, looking at the ocean. He always found the ocean so peaceful. "I used to think that it was peace," he said. "Peace and happiness. Is that naive, Allain?"_

_Allain shook her head. "No," she said, smiling. "I don't think it's naive. I used to think the same way. Did what you want change?" _

_"A couple of times," Erts replied, reaching up and fingering the cross hanging around his neck. "When I met you, I then thought that what I wanted most was the destroy the VICTIM. Get rid of them and destroy them for what they were doing to our planet." _

_"But that isn't it, either?" _

_Erts shook his head. "No…not after I found out who the VICTIM really are. I don't feel hatred for them anymore, Allain…I feel pity." _

_Allain took his hand gently, and he turned to face her. "So what is it that you want, now?" _

_"This," Erts said, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Just being with you, here, now." He bit his lip. "I-I'm afraid, Allain. Afraid that I'm going to lose you. You won't go away, right? You'll stay here with me?"_

_There was pain in Allain's eyes. "Yes, Erts," she whispered. "No matter what happens, I will be with you. And even…even if we get separated somehow, in the streams of time…we will find each other again."_

_"Good," Erts said softly, clutching her hand tightly. "That's all I wanted to hear." _

~*~

Erts drew in a sharp breath and gripped the railings on the sides of the lift. "Erts?" Tune asked shakily. She wanted to move towards her partner, but found that she couldn't move. There was a soft glow, a glow of purple light, surrounding him, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. Then, slowly, the glow died down, and Erts straightened up.

"Are you okay?" Garreant asked worriedly.

Erts nodded silently. "I…I don't feel so well. Do you mind showing me my room now? I think I need to lie down."

Garreant nodded. "Come. Let's leave."

*****

"You won't tell them yet?" Garreant asked the young man standing in front of Reneighd-Klein. "Ebany?"

"Not yet," Ebany replied. "Erts wasn't ready, I could tell. He wasn't expecting me. And Tune…no. I won't tell them yet." 

Garreant nodded, then bowed slightly and walked away.

Ebany turned towards the Ingrid. "What do you say, Luhma?" he asked conversationally. "You're soulless, now, right? Heltage is sleeping somewhere else, isn't she? So are you ready to go back to your name now? Or are you going to stay with him a bit longer?"

"I'd like to know that, too."

Ebany's eyes widened, and he spun around to see Erts standing behind him, a look of shock, confusion, and anger on his face. There was a violet tint to his eyes that made them flash angrily. "Erts…"

"Yes, I'd like to know that," Erts continued. "And I'd also like to know how you can be alive…Ernest."  


	5. Secrets Uncovered

Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Five: Secrets Uncovered**

_Knock, knock._

"_What?_"

The door to the bedroom opened, and Kizna was framed in its doorway, hands on her hips and glaring at her partner as she walked in and it slid closed behind her. "You've been locked up in here sulking ever since you heard the news about Erts," she said. "I know you're upset – we all are – but that doesn't give you an excuse to snap at _me_." 

Zero rolled his eyes and then rolled over, pressing his face against his pillow so that he wouldn't have to look at Kizna. 

"Instructor Azuma told me to get you out of this room," Kizna said, standing next to the bed. "It's been a week, Zero. A _week!_ Do you know how far behind we probably are? At this rate, _Roose_ will become a Pilot before you!" 

"Mmm foof mar," mumbled Zero. 

"Say what?" Kizna leaned over and grabbed Zero's hair, yanking his face away from the pillow. "What did you say?"

"I said, _I don't care_," hissed Zero. "Erts…Erts is…he was…for Goddess' sake, Kizna, he was my best friend! And now he's…"

"Look, they haven't said one way or another _what_ he is," Kizna argued, staying away from the dread _D_ word. Neither of them wanted to voice that possibility, afraid that to do so would make it absolutely come true. "They haven't recovered Reneighd-Klein yet."

"Exactly," Zero said, sitting up and leaning forward so that his shaggy chocolate-brown bangs fell over his eyes. "Why haven't they? They found all those VICTIM pieces. Why didn't they find Reneighd-Klein? And what was that light Garu and Rio told us about that? I haven't even heard anyone else mention it, and Cliff says no one's brought it up around him, either. He's out of quarantine, by the way." 

"Did he ever find out what that was all about?" Kizna asked. 

Zero shook his head. 

Kizna sighed and sat down next to Zero. "We're not giving up hope, even if everyone else has," she said, reaching up to stroke his hair gently. "I think we'd know for certain if anything happened to him. Somebody would know. Maybe Rome. Hey, I know! Why don't we go find Rome and talk to her? She's known Erts the longest…maybe she has a better grasp of what might be going on with him." 

"Why would she?" Zero sniffled. 

The gently stroking suddenly changed into a smack on the head. "Baka," she growled. "Erts is telepathic, _right_? Meaning he can form connections with people, _right_? That's how you'd know if he was nearby, _right?_ Well, Rome's known him longer – so their connection might be _stronger_. Get the point?" 

Zero rubbed his head and looked at her pathetically. "Yeah, I get it," he whimpered, "but did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Baka," Kizna said again, this time with affection. The two of them argued so much that neither of them took it personally…it was just the best way for them to deal with each other, normally. "Feel better?"

"A little," Zero admitted. "But I won't feel one hundred percent better until I find out what happened to Erts. Let's go talk to Rome!" 

"Easy," she said, grabbing his arm and yanking him back onto the bed. "Rome's with the other Top, and they've got training right now. We'll have to wait a bit."

"Aw, man!" Zero sat down on the bed again with a _thump!_. "Why'd you have to go and get my hopes up?"

"We'll talk to her _later_," Kizna said. "Don't look so pathetic." 

Zero looked wounded. "Pathetic? Me?!" He laughed and put his arm around Kizna's shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Kizna. Wow, was I really in here for a week?"

"Yeah," she said. "Hiead was getting sick of it, so finally Ikhny asked me to talk to you. Note that _Ikhny_ asked, not Hiead."

"Hiead never asks for anything – he just takes, takes, takes," Zero complained. "I can't believe I'm stuck with him for a roommate. Clay's such a traitor, leaving me alone with that creep." 

"Well, what can you do about it?" Kizna asked sensibly. "He's 87, you're 88…it's not like there's anyplace else to put him, or you. 'Sides which, I think the two of you actually get a kick out of annoying each other."

The skeptical look clearly showed what Zero thought of that. "Yeah, sure. _Hiead_ maybe gets a kick out of it – at my _head_."

"You aren't exactly innocent yourself," she pointed out. 

"Maybe," Zero muttered, and they lapsed into a short silence as they sat there, thinking. 

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be together, right?" 

"Sou desu ne, Ki. Always." 

Inside the hanger on GIS, Ernn-Latties' eyes glowed briefly, and then faded. 

Halfway across GOA, Teela suddenly fainted without any warning. 

*****

Erts stared at his brother, standing tall and breathing. Obviously not dead. Not like he was supposed to be. 

He hadn't been sure, at first, until he'd had that vision. Then everything had suddenly become clear. The voice in his head had been coming from Ernest, or Ebany, or whatever he was calling himself. He'd felt that same presence on the battlefield, just before the Galveirans had shown up. It explained the sensation he felt every time somebody said the _name_ Ebany. 

But he didn't know how it was possible.

"What's going on, Ernest?" Erts said, less sharply this time. 

Ernest breathed a sigh of relief when the violet tint in Erts' eyes died away, but he knew he was still walking on precarious ground. He, after all, knew everything – Erts was only just beginning to feel the effects of Time.  "How did you know it was me?" he asked quietly, dodging Erts' question with one of his own.

"I'm your brother," replied Erts. "You think I've forgotten the feel of your presence? It's only been a year." He shook his head. "Listen to me – _only_ a year. I wasn't expecting to ever feel you again. What's going on, Ernest?" 

Ernest sighed and leaned against the railing behind him. "Erts…"

"Tell me. That was really you in my dreams, wasn't it? You were calling to me."

He nodded. "I needed you here, with the fleet," Ernest said. "I wasn't expecting you to come the way you did, but in a way it works out. Now we've got as much time as we need to get ready before going back."

That was the first news of going back that Erts had heard since arriving on the _Elcyion Lacur_, but he didn't latch onto it. He had more important things to find out about first. "How are you alive?" he asked. 

Ernest looked around the empty hanger, but shook his head anyway. "Let's go somewhere else," he said. "No offense, but I'd like to talk to you in private."

Erts was confused. "Ernest…we're alone in here."

"Not as alone as you think," Ernest muttered. "Follow me…my quarters aren't far from here." 

They really weren't, it only took them about ten minutes to walk there. Ernest's quarters were different from the single rooms that Erts and Tune had been given – while he, too, only had a single room, it was attached to a much large set of rooms. "My family unit," Ernest explained. "Shortly after I arrived here, Garreant adopted me into his family. But this room is mine." He opened the door and let his brother inside. 

The room was simply, but elegantly decorated. A double bed in the corner was donned with green sheets, the walls were a jeweled green, sort of like emerald, and there were various posters and pictures that referred to things Erts couldn't understand, that probably had to do with Galveiran culture. A screen hung on one wall, and a bookcase stood opposite of it. On a desk in the corner opposite the bed was a series of picture frames, and when Erts got closer he saw that they were his, Tune's, and Garu's GOA I.D. pictures. He picked up Garu's and examined it. 

"Not the best picture of him, but it was the only one Garreant could get for me," Ernest said. "Needless to say, nobody thought of putting decent pictures in my coffin for me. Have a seat." 

"Where?" 

"Anywhere. In that chair, on the bed…it doesn't matter." So Erts sat down in the desk chair, since it was closest, and turned to his brother. Ernest removed the cap on his head and shook his long blonde hair free, and Erts whistled softly as it fell down to about an inch past Ernest's shoulders. 

"You grew it out," Erts said.

"The Galveirans aren't big on cutting hair," Ernest told him. He walked towards one of two other doors in the room, and opened it to reveal a bathroom. Erts watched as Ernest picked up a pill bottle and tapped out one, then swallowed it quickly and chased it with water. "There." Ernest came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. 

"Ebany…that's a Galveiran name?" Erts asked uncertainly.

"It was the closest to Ernest that they could come up with," Ernest said. "Garreant chose it for me after I was brought back." He sighed and tugged on a lock of hair. "Bear with me, Erts, I wasn't planning on telling you this story so soon." 

"I'm patient," Erts replied.

Ernest gave him a rueful smile. "Oh, I know that. That's something you and I share – unlike certain loud-mouthed Pilots I can think of." Erts grinned despite the tension in the air, and both of them visibly relaxed. Then Ernest took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I guess it's no surprise that I was dead."

"Not really," Erts said. "Um…I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral, but I didn't get to GIS until afterwards." 

"It's not a problem," Ernest said, waving it off. "At any rate, I don't have memory of that. My last coherent memory of that time was just before I died. It was strange, because it wasn't a memory of pain. It was a memory of love. At that last moment, I could feel the presence of those who loved me." He smiled. "It was a nice feeling. But my next memory was of waking up here on the _Elcyion Lacur_ one year ago." 

"How?" 

"Did Garreant explain the function of the Life Crystals to you?" Erts nodded. "Over time, the People have developed technologies that use the Life Crystals' power, condensing it into energy for machines and suchlike. And one of the technologies that they've been able to develop, though it took several decades, is the ability to return life to a dead form." 

Erts' eyes widened, but he said nothing as Ernest continued. 

"It can only be accomplished if the body is in reasonable condition, and then only up to thirty days past the moment of death. The fleet picked up my coffin almost a week before the time limit, and according to Aderyn it wasn't an easy process, but they managed to recover my soul and return it to my body." Ernest shook his head and laughed. "Imagine my surprise when I suddenly opened my eyes…after thinking that I'd never open them again. And imagine their surprise when I told the Galveirans that I was an ex-Ingrid Pilot."

"So…they can bring people back from the dead?" Erts asked uncertainly.

"Only once, and then you have to take these sustenance pills once a day," Ernest said. "It's not a form of immortality, and it only works on those who die young. Those who die of old age – well, their bodies have already worn down past prime condition, so it wouldn't work even if the Galveirans would permit it. They don't use that technology for just anyone. Most of those brought back are teenagers – those whose lives were cut short, according to the People's way." 

"I'm assuming that there are conditions?" Erts asked.

"No leaving the fleet," Ernest agreed. "Just like you. Of course, I didn't have to same problem you do – I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was dead to GOA and my friends, imagine the uproar my return would've caused. So I resigned myself to the _Elcyion Lacur_, took a Galveiran name, was adopted by Garreant, and began to learn the ways of my new People." 

Erts didn't know quite what to say. This entire thing seemed completely…absurd. Totally, completely absurd. There was no way it could be happening…and yet, it was. "You're really alive," he whispered. 

Ernest smiled softly. "I am, otouto. Very much so."

Erts surprised both himself and Ernest by suddenly standing up and throwing his arms around his brother, burying his face in Ernest's chest as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Their family had never been very physical due to the boys' EX, but at that moment neither of them cared. They were just glad to have each other back. 

It took a couple of minutes for them to regain their composure, and Erts returned to the chair while Ernest reclaimed the bed. Erts cleared his throat in embarrassment, drumming his fingers against the desktop. 

"Don't hide things from me," Ernest said suddenly. "Your tension is thicker than fog, Erts." 

"Don't read my mind without permission," Erts immediately answered. 

"What do you want to ask me?" 

"Is it _really_ that obvious?"

Ernest nodded. 

Erts sighed. "Okay, then. Could you explain something to me, Ernest?" 

"What?" 

"What's…the Age of Rebirth?"

*****

"What do you mean, she fainted?" Garu angrily demanded of Rio. "First doesn't faint. She's never even been sick!" 

"I'm just telling you what happened," Rio replied stubbornly. The two of them were standing in the middle of the infirmary, shouting at each other while their Repairers, Instructor Azuma, and the lower 80s looked back and forth between the two of them like spectators at a tennis match. "Phil and I found her in tears, so we went to look for a place for her to lie down. We ran into Rome, who offered her room, but before we could get there First just collapsed." 

Garu took a deep breath to steady himself. "Damn it," he muttered. "We're dropping like flies." To Azuma, he asked, "Has she woken up yet?"

"I think Rill's still looking her over," Azuma replied. "Did anything happen before she fainted? Phil Phleira? Rome?"

The two girls shook their head. "She just collapsed," Phil said. Rome nodded in agreement.

A few feet away, the Candidates and their Repairers had gathered uncertainly. The lower 80s didn't feel quite comfortable being there, as they barely knew the Pilots, but Azuma had been in the middle of their training when he'd gotten the call that he was needed in the infirmary. So he rounded up everyone – minus Zero and Kizna – and dragged them along with him.

At that moment, the infirmary doors opened, and the missing Candidate and Repairer hurried in. "Sorry!" Kizna said breathlessly. "We got to the training hall, but you weren't there. Someone told us to come here. What happened?"

"Just sit down and be quiet," Azuma said briskly. 

Zero and Kizna glanced at each other, shrugged, and sat down next to Ikhny and Saki. Yamagi, Roose, Tukasa, and Wrecka were sitting opposite them, and Hiead was a few feet away, off in his own little world. _Probably thinking of how many ways he could break the Instructor's legs for interrupting his training_, Zero thought dryly.

Kizna suddenly jabbed her elbow into his side. "Hush!" she hissed. "You want to get in trouble?"

Zero blinked and stared at her, astonished. "I-I didn't say anything!" 

"I _heard_ you, Zero," Kizna whispered. 

"What's wrong?" Saki leaned forward and looked at them, noticing their frantic whispers. 

"Nothing," Kizna said. "Zero here just needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"But I _didn't say anything!_" Zero protested. He turned to Ikhny, who was sitting next to him. "Ikhny, tell them I didn't say anything?"

Ikhny blinked and looked at him. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Zero groaned and slapped his forehead. 

"Look, Zero, just don't make it worse," Yamagi said. "Just don't say whatever you said to get Kizna mad again."

"Yeah, whatever." _But I really didn't say anything. Why is she getting on my case? _

"Would you drop it?" Kizna demanded, snapping her head over to look at him. "Geez, you can't ever let anything go, can you?" 

Zero sprang up from his seat and spun to face her, hands held out in defense. "What are you _talking_ about?" he demanded. "I didn't say a single word!" He looked at everyone. "Come on, you guys. You didn't hear me…right?"

Ikhny, who had been paying attention this time, looked at Kizna. "He's, um, right, Kizna. He didn't say anything."

"Look, I know what I heard," Kizna argued. "He said quite clearly, 'But I really didn't say anything. Why is she getting on my case?' I heard him perfectly."

Zero's jaw dropped in disbelief as he stared at her. "Wha-what? How did you know that?"

"So you admit you said something!" Kizna said happily. 

"N-no!" Zero practically shouted. "I didn't say that. I _thought_ that!" 

It was at this precise moment, as everyone stared at Kizna and Zero in stunned silence, and the infirmary doors opened again and a new voice joined the conversation.

"It seems like I've picked a bad time…although I have to admit, this is _very_ interesting." 

"Clay?!" Saki jumped up from her seat and ran over to her former Candidate, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. When she released him, his face was bright red against his white Observer uniform. "What are you _doing_ here?!" 

"Enjoying my freedom," Clay replied. "I encountered Force on my way to the dormitories, who told me that you were all here." He noticed the Pilots, who had stopped arguing with each other when Zero and Kizna had started arguing, and held out his hand. "Clay Cliff Fortran, Observer." 

Garu reached over and shook the offered hand. "Gareas Elidd, Pilot." 

"You're certainly calm," muttered Zero. "Especially since a year ago you would've been jumping off the walls at a chance to shake the hand of a certified Pilot." Clay heard him but chose to ignore him. 

Instead he turned to Azuma. "Actually, I'm not here entirely for a visit," he said. "Instructor, I need to talk to you." He glanced around the room. "In private."

Azuma sensed the urgency in Clay's tone, and nodded. "We'll be in my office," he said. "If there's any change with either Teela or Yu, somebody come and get me." He looked at Kizna and Zero. "And while you're here, I want the two of you to get checked out by Rill. Got it?"

"But-but-but-but…_why?!_" sputtered Zero and Kizna tried her best to look indignant. Both of them cringed when Azuma glared at them. "Yes, sir," they said meekly.

"Let's go," he said to Clay. 

Ten minutes later, Azuma closed the door to his office and made sure that it was locked. "Since I wasn't informed of this trip, I can only assume that it's not authorized," he said as he turned to Clay.

Clay had removed his glasses and set them down on Azuma's desk before sitting down. "Unfortunately…you're right," he said. "The Top doesn't know I'm here – or rather, they don't know I'm here for this purpose. I managed to get over here on the pretense that I wanted to visit my friends. It's actually a bit more serious than that."

"Tell me about it," Azuma said, sitting in his own chair and facing Clay. "What's got you so upset?"

The young Observer took a deep breath. "While I was in quarantine, I hacked into the Top's classified files." Azuma raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing. "I made some interesting discoveries while I was in there the first time. Did you know that while the Top has all past pilots on file, there's no record of the last six – this includes Ernest Cuore --, or their Repairers? Not even a name. 

"Then there were a series of e-mails that the Top exchanged with various members of the committee dated about a year ago, and what struck me as odd was that they were even still there. Who would keep memos with one sentence on it that a person couldn't even understand for an entire year after they'd served their purpose?" Clay shook his head. "It troubled me, so I sent off a couple of e-mails of my own and waited for their response.

"When Saki wrote back and reminded me that a year and a month ago – the dates of those memos – was when Erts became a pilot and his brother died, I became curious. So I went back in." 

"What?" Azuma asked when Clay paused and bit his lip. "Clay, you won't get in trouble for this. I promise." He put out his cigarette and reached for another. "But it's a good thing you came to me, because –" 

"Instructor, Ernest Cuore was set up to die." 

Azuma forgot about that cigarette.  

"W-what?" Azuma managed after several moments, his face white in shock. "Where in the world did you come up with that idea?" 

Clay reached into his back pocket and removed a packet of papers that he'd folded up and stuck in there. "These are printouts of the relevant information," he said. "In here is the evidence, and possibly the motive, of why, as well as the details of exactly what happened."

"Since I assume you read them, give me the condensed version," Azuma said. 

Clay nodded. "At the time of the Luhma-Klein incident, a series of memos went back and forth between the Top, several members of the Committee, and a few others who I'm convinced didn't know what was going on," he said. He flipped through the papers and removed one, handing it to Azuma. "That's the first memo I uncovered, the one that made me curious. In it, someone report to the Top that the 'problem' has been taken care of. The odd thing about this is that it's dated the day Ernest Cuore died."

"But this doesn't prove…"

"Not alone it doesn't," Clay agreed. "Then I found these. They're transcripts of meetings between the Top and Committee members, and they aren't nearly as cryptic. I don't think I have to tell you that it wasn't easy finding these – in fact, these are the back-up copies. The originals were deleted long ago." 

Azuma looked at the top transcript and read it. "Goddess," he whispered. 

"That transcript is the most recent," Clay said. "They go backwards in chronological order. The gist of it is that two months _before_ the VICITM attack, the Committee began discussing the idea of changing one of the Pilots. However, none of the Pilots were in a danger zone of being replaced, so they then decided that they would need to speed things along. Then they needed to identify which Pilot would be replaced – which Pilot would be the most threat. 

"They looked at each Pilot individually. Teela was out of the question, for reasons that I'll get to later and that the Committee knew about. Gareas could be prone to violent fits of temper, and had the possibility of being a berserker – something they, of course, never told him. Rioroute's EX was beginning to deplete itself, but too slowly to find a replacement any time soon. And Yu was individually weak and would not be an opponent to worry about. Only Ernest, the heart of the team, seemed to be the biggest threat." Clay sighed and shook his head. "With their target chosen, they then began discussing the steps to reach the goal."

"By threat, you mean threat to themselves," Azuma said, his tone tinged with anger as he read through the transcripts while listening to Clay. "Goddess, what could they be thinking? That the Ingrids will turn on GOA?"

"That's exactly what they're thinking," Clay replied. "And it'll probably happen if any of the current pilots find out about this." 

"So how did they manage it," Azuma asked. "They couldn't possibly have predicted when VICTIM would attack."

"No, they couldn't," Clay said. "But they made it possible for their plan to be carried out when they were ready. A couple of weeks before the attack, they had the Repairer of Luhma-Klein install a few new components, including a prototype sensor to make it easier to find the Ingrids if they were ever separated from the rest of the team. In reality this prototype was a beacon – an attractor for VICTIM."

"_What?!_" Azuma sat up straight. 

Clay handed him another paper. "The schematics," he explained. "The beacon was built by GOA scientists, but I seriously doubt that they knew its purpose, or that it would be installed in any of the Ingrids. Then, to make sure that they would have a replacement ready, they sent out feelers through Instructors – including yourself – asking them to make a choice on who the next recruit would be. The overwhelming favorite was Erts Virny Cocteau, of course. Now, normally such questions would raise suspicion, but most of the Instructors assumed that the replacement would be a Pilot who was having trouble…" 

"Gareas Elidd," Azuma said, groaning. "That's what I thought, and that's what I put in my report." 

"So they covered their tracks," Clay said. "And on the day of the attack, when the swarm came, they activated the prototype for the first time. The VICTIM leader was drawn the Luhma-Klein when it got close, and attacked it with a vengeance. According to the schematics, the prototype was designed to send of energy waves that mimicked the VICTIM food source – which leads me to wonder how anyone got that information – which explains why the VICTIM seemed to be eating the Ingrid. As a result, Ernest Cuore died, and Erts became the new Pilot." 

Azuma growled in anger. "Why would they do something like this?" he snarled, slamming the papers down on his desk. "Clay, I have to admit that if you had just walked in here and told me this, I wouldn't have believed you in a million years – but you have proof, as well. I'm about ready to go give them a piece of my mind!" 

"Don't," Clay said. "It could do more harm than we know, Instructor."

"Why?" 

"Because of the reason they did this," Clay said. "The Age of Rebirth."    


	6. Everything Begins Falling Into Place

Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Six: Everything Begins Falling Into Place**

"The Age of Rebirth," murmured Ernest. "I don't suppose you'll let me get away with asking you to wait until we're all together." 

"No," Erts said, shaking his head. "Ever since I saw that Ingrid, Celene-Amadius, things have been popping into my head that shouldn't possibly be there. Memories that include me, but that I never lived. I want to know what's going on, Ernest, _before_ I go crazy. Please" He looked at his brother pleadingly. "Tell me what is going on." 

Ernest looked at him silently for a couple of minutes. Then he nodded slowly. "On one condition."

"What?" 

"Mention _none_ of this to Tune," Ernest said, the expression on his face deadly serious. "If she were to know what I'm about to tell you, now, -- if she were to even know that I'm alive – she wouldn't be able to deal with it. Will you promise me that, otouto?"

"Hai, aniki," Erts said quietly. 

A small smile flickered across Ernest's face, and he pulled himself up further on the bed to lean against the headboard. "I don't think I need to ask if you saw Second Team. That makes ten Ingrids total."

"Right," Erts replied. "Ernn-Latties, Eeva-Leena, Reneighd-Klein, Agui-Keimeia, Tellia-Kalliso, Celene-Amadeus, and the other four."

"Asha-Melodious, Hikari-Allumina, Roma-Obsavo, and Melrya-Takis," Ernest said, completing the list. "You're mostly right. Replace Reneighd-Klein with _Luhma_-Klein, and you'll have the complete list." 

"What do you mean?" Erts asked in confusion. 

"Consider this," Ernest said. "The moment you stepped foot on the _Elcyion Lacur_ you've been exposed to truths and secrets that Zion and GOA would never have told you about, for good reason. In the year that I've been here, I've seen all the proof I need. Did you know that the Top set me up to die?"

Erts paled. "W-what?"

"They set up my death," Ernest replied. "I found the information when I asked Yraen – he's my adopted brother, you'll probably meet him soon – to hack into GOA files from here. The details were all there. But that's not the important thing."

"It's _not?_" Erts yelped, but Ernest shushed him quickly and continued. 

"If you were to look at the files I found, though, you'd notice something else. None of us are on record. You, me, Garu, Rio, Yu, Teela, or our Repairers. I had to puzzle it out, until I noticed that Teela _was_ mentioned as Pilot…several teams earlier. Her first time as a Pilot. She's been one for a long time, you know."

Erts nodded. "So what about the rest of us? Where are our files?"

"Further up the list," Ernest said. "It wasn't a mistake on GOA's part…their computers are designed so that the names of the Ingrids are never repeated twice, for security reasons. But the computer would not let them input the names Eeva-Leena, Agui-Keimeia, Tellia-Kallisto, and Luhma-Klein into the files. Reneighd-Kiein is there, but if you look at the information, your name is not placed next to it. 

"Because further up the list, all of these names were already used."

Sighing, Ernest stood up and walked over to the desk Erts was sitting at. He motioned for Erts to get up, and sat down in the chair instead. A few quick taps on the desktop, and a screen appeared in the air before him. Ernest spoke quickly in the Galveiran language, and the computer seemed to jump at his commands. Within seconds the screen had changed to GOA's computer files, and a list of names appeared. 

"This is the Top's list of pilots as it was a few months ago, when I downloaded it to my personal comp," Ernest said. He pointed to a place. "This is where you, I, and the others should be, right here after Telles Arcur, the pilot of Tellia-Kallisto before Yu." 

"We're not there," Erts said doubtfully. "But the name Reneighd-Klein is." 

"As I said, it's because the computer files work against doubling up names," Ernest said. "Teela isn't there because she's further up. Computer: _anez_." The screen began to scroll up. "_Yst_. Here: Teela Zain Elmes, no Repairer listed…and then nothing else. No Goddess name listed, because the computer got confused and couldn't put anything there." He commanded the computer again, and it began to scroll through dozens of names until it finally reached the top of the page. "Now here's the reason for all the trouble. It took me awhile to find it. What's it say, Erts?"

Erts leaned forward to read, and his mouth dropped open. "But…what?"

Pilot                                               Repairer                                            Name 

Rei Enna                                  Kizna Towryk                            Ernn-Latties 

**Gareas Elidd                            Leena Fujimura                          Eeva-Leena**

**Ernest Cuore                               Tune Youg                              Luhma-Klein**

**Rioroute Vilgyna                    Phil Phleira Deed                       Agui-Keimeia**

**Yu Hikura                                  Kazuhi Hikura                         Tellia-Kallisto**

Erts looked at his brother. "What is this?"

"A listing of pilots," Ernest replied. "The first pilots." He pointed to a number next to the name _Rei Enna_. "What's that say?"

"It's a year," Erts said. "2084…" 

"Two thousand years ago, there were Ingrids," Ernest said. "They had Pilots with the same names as those currently piloting."

"But what about me?" Erts asked. "I'm not on this list at all."

"Computer: _venues yck dwryl._" The screen blinked, and a second list of names appeared beneath the first, also dated 2084. 

Pilot                                               Repairer                                            Name 

****

Hiead Gner                                Ikhny Allecto                      Asha-Melodious 

**Yamagi Kushida                     Tukasa Kuscha                      Hikari-Allumina**

**Erts Virny Cocteau                    Rome Lotte                      Celene-Amadeus**

**Clay Cliff Fortran                       Saki Mimori                           Roma-Obsavo**

**Roose Sawamura                    Wrecka Toesing                        Melrya-Takis**

"Second Team," Erts said. He stared at the names of the lower 80s Candidates and shook his head. "What in the world does this mean, Ernest?"

"It means," Ernest said, "that the Age of Rebirth is beginning, and that the Top knows all about it." 

Ernest shut down the computer and stood up. "The Age of Rebirth is a fairly simple concept that hides an incredibly complex chain of events," Ernest said. "I'll give you the condensed version for now, because that's _all_ I can give you. I don't have my full memories back yet, so all I can go by is what's written in Caretaker's journal." 

"Caretaker?" 

"The man who – well, I suppose you could say he's the one credited with the creation of the Ingrids, although that's not really correct. It's closer to say that he's the man who _found_ the Ingrids, although he didn't know what he had at the time." Ernest twisted a piece of hair around his finger. "Am I making this confusing?"

Erts nodded. 

"Sorry." Ernest reclaimed his seat on the bed, and Erts reclaimed the desk chair. "Let's see, where to begin…okay. You know that there were five planets inhabited by humans, right? There's Zion, which is the only one left, and then there were four others. Three of them were destroyed very recently compared to the first one."

"I've never heard of there being five," Erts said. "I thought there were only four." Then, remembering everything he'd _thought_ was real but had had disproved in just the last few days, he added, "But I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks," Ernest said, relieved. "I really didn't want to argue with you. So, the first planet, the mother planet, Earth, was around until approximately two thousand years ago. The 21st century. The year 2085, the be exact. But the story of the Age of Rebirth begins in the year 2067, eighteen years earlier. 

"One night, the man who would be known as Caretaker was walking through the woods behind his mountain home. Caretaker was a scientist who worked for a top secret research lab in Tokyo, Japan, so he often did this. On this particular night, however, he happened to be watching the sky and noticed a series of what appeared to be shooting stars, but they were too close for comfort and burned differently, as if they were made up of a different composition. They crash landed several miles away, and Caretaker hurried to his car to investigate.

"What he found were decidedly not meteorites. Instead, half-buried in the ground from impact, he discovered ten incubation pods. There was no way to tell what was inside the pods, as they had been completely sealed up, and the only clues were names written in numeric code on the sides of the pods: Teela, Silfee, Allain, Syrie, Heltage, Himeko, Osira, Callia, Elia, and Mina."

"The Goddess Spirits?" Erts suddenly interrupted. "First Team and Second Team?" Then he paused. "But that would make First…"

"Yes," Ernest replied. "Although Caretaker didn't know that was who they were then. He walked up to one of the incubation pods, the one marked _Teela_, and began to inspect it. No sooner had he touched it, however, then did the pod begin to open." 

Erts' eyes widened. 

"Lying inside the pod was the form of a young girl, appearing to be only eight or nine years old," Ernest said. "Caretaker goes into a great description of her at this point, but he does that a lot, so I won't bother you with those details. The fact is, while he debates what to do with the girl, the other nine pods begin opening as well. And there was a little girl in each of them.

"Caretaker called a co-worker of his, whom history will call the Doc, and she hurried over. Somehow, the two of them managed to get both the girls and their pods back to Caretaker's home. By this time, the girls were awake, and _very_ attentive. They only had one fault – they couldn't speak a word of Japanese, English, or any other Earth language that the two adults knew, and they seemed to be fascinated with the littlest things. 

"The discovery was immediately reported to the lab, of course," Ernest said, and here his expression grew dark. "At first the lab wasn't interested. They did, though, give permission to Caretaker to take care of the girls for the time being. Doc moved in to help, and they soon discovered that the ten girls were _very_ different from the average human child. Within a couple of months, they were speaking fluent Japanese. Another couple of weeks, and they had each discovered their own interests and were excelling at them. The rapid pace that their mental development was progressing at began to interest the lab, and Caretaker began bringing the girls in for tests and such – nothing dangerous, just some to satisfy their curiosity.

"That was the first time anyone was exposed to the blood type EO, and the EX gene." 

"The girls had it?" Erts interrupted. 

"According to Caretaker," Ernest replied. "I had the same reaction, otouto. How could a girl, let alone ten of them, have EX? How could they be the _first_ to have EX? It gets more interesting." 

"Can I move?" Erts asked. "This chair is slightly uncomfortable, and I get the feeling this will be a long story." 

Ernest moved over on the bed and made room for Erts to sit on it. Once Erts was comfortable, he continued the story. "A few years passed," Ernest said. "The girls were kept in confinement until they were about eleven years old, at which time Doc and Caretaker decided they could handle going to school. The lab was against it – they didn't want their 'precious specimens' to be tainted by humans, but Caretaker was insistent. Then the two were faced with problems. Everyone knew that they weren't married, that they didn't have any children of their own, even though in the course of all this they had become something of a couple. So they would need to give the girls human names, first and last, in order to enroll them.

"I'll give you two of them, and you see if you can make the connections. Heltage became Tune Youg, and Allain became Rome Lotte." 

A throbbing pain hit Erts' head, and he hissed as another strange memory assailed his mind. 

~*~

_"My name is Erts Virny Cocteau. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Why don't you have a seat next to Lotte-san, Cocteau-kun? She's our class leader, and can fill you in on the routines of our class." _

_Erts walked over to the empty desk and sat down, then looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Ohayo gozaimasu," he said politely._

_"Ohayo," the girl replied in returned. "I'm Rome Lotte – but you can call me Allain if you want."_

~*~

"Allain," whispered Erts. 

Ernest gave him a comforting smile. "I went through that when I read the journal," he said. "They happen suddenly."

"Can you continue?" Erts asked. "I don't need to ask the rest of the names – I can guess as much." 

His brother nodded. "And so the girls, the 'Goddesses' as they had been codenamed, due to their unusual abilities and mental capacities, entered the local junior high, and stayed there for the next three years. They never seemed to interact much with other students, which was okay with them because they had each other. Still, Caretaker writes with concern over the teasing and taunting he's witnessed a couple of times, and wonders if he made the right decision in letting them out into the outside world. He suspects that part of the problem is that none of the girls can participate in after-school activities, because the lab requires so much of their attention." 

"But he can't do anything about that, right?" Erts asked.

"Right," Ernest replied. "So junior high continued, and nothing really changed, except that with the girls reaching puberty, the tests began to show abnormal and unstable reactions in their EX. There was one incident where Heltage got into an argument with another girl at school and accidentally pushed her down the stairs – with her mind. This concerned the lab, and the scientists wanted to observe the EX more closely. They also, according to Caretaker, wanted to ensure that there would be no more drastic changes in their chemistry. When the girls entered high school, they were forbidden to have an involvement with the other gender, or make friends with anyone who might have a bad influence on them – which, to the lab, was everyone."

"I'm sure that helped," Erts said, slightly sarcastic. Ernest looked at him, a little surprised – he couldn't remember the last time Erts had been sarcastic. In fact, he was vaguely certain Erts had _never_ been sarcastic. "They were already having trouble fitting in at school. What did Caretaker do?" 

"He and Doc had no choice but to enforce the restrictions," Ernest said, "although they made it clear they weren't pleased with it. They had come to care for the girls as if they were their own daughters.

"The first year of high school passed, and then the problems started." 

"What happened?" 

Ernest stood up and walked to a large poster of a planet on his wall – one that Erts was now certain was the Earth – and stared at it. "The first VICTIM began to arrive." 

Somehow, Erts wasn't surprised. 

"The VICTIM were different in those days," Ernest said, his voice quieter, more reminiscent, as if he were speaking directly from memory. Erts suspected that, in a way, he was. "They weren't the alien-like creatures that we fight today. This was before the EX Evolution, of course. When the girls still maintained their EX powers. And they used these powers to fight the VICTIM on Earth. They seemed to have unlimited EX. 

"The problem that they had, though, was that their EX was unstable, and getting more unstable with each passing day. Every battle ran the risk of one of them not returning. The scientists were baffled – they'd tried all sorts of medications to try and maintain the stability, refusing to believe what Caretaker had been saying all along. The Goddesses were _not_ human, they were unlike humans in composition in almost every way. There was no way that they would be able to find a component to maintain stability easily, since they had no idea what each thing they tried would do to them. And VICTIM kept coming." 

"Did they ever find out VICTIM's purpose?" Erts asked.

"Oh, yes," Ernest said, looking at them. "They knew that from the beginning. VICTIM made sure to tell them. Those were the days when we could understand them, of course. They wanted the Goddesses. It wasn't clear _why_ they wanted them, but they wanted the Goddesses. As the months went by that year, everyone was getting edgy. Caretaker and Doc were getting into more arguments with the lab than they liked, and it was beginning to affect the girls. They began to see school as something of a release from the troubles in the outside world, but even there they weren't worry-free. They were halfway through second-year when it happened. 

"At this point, Caretaker begins to paste in excerpts from other journals." Ernest went over to his desk and pulled open a drawer, removed a battered, leather-bound book. He opened it gingerly and stopped on a certain page.

"What happened?" Erts asked. 

"Here it is." Ernest reclaimed his seat on the bed next to Erts. "'_December 1st, 2082. Diary, the most unbelievable thing happened to me today. We got a new student in our class! He's my age, fifteen, and he's adorable. His name is Rei Enna, but everyone calls him Zero, and he just moved here from Kyoto. Tachikawa-sensei then asked me to show him around for the day! Tachikawa-sensei hasn't been our teacher for very long, ever since Hirotaki-sensei had to leave to have her baby, so he didn't know about our restrictions – which I wasn't about to tell him. I _really_ wanted to get to know this new kid. Finally, somebody who doesn't think my sisters and I are strange!_

_"So, anyway, I showed Enna-san around today, and I think we had a good time going about it. He told me a little about his family – he lives with just his mother, as his father died when he was a child, and she's a reporter for one of the major television stations. Sugoi! Then I told him about my sisters, and he said it must be cool having nine siblings my age, even if we _are_ all adopted. Don't worry, Diary, I didn't tell him the truth. But this was the first time I've ever had a real conversation with a boy! Don't tell Caretaker-sama, but I think we might end up becoming friends. I'll keep you posted on further developments. Ja ne! – K.T._' 

"That's the just the first excerpt," Ernest said. "You can borrow this and read the rest later, but for now I'll just give you the facts. In the course of the next two months, ten students transferred into their high school from various places around the world. Rei Enna was just the first. And each of the girls met and made a connection with one of the students."

"They were the ones with our names, weren't they?" Erts asked. Then he shook his head. "Of course they were. Rei Enna – Zero Enna, the same. Go on." 

"For a few months, everything was pretty much as you would expect – the girls and the guys would hang out together during school, and occasionally meet secretly outside of school. At one point, Caretaker and Doc discovered the friendships when they came home early from the lab one day and found a massive study group going on in the living room of their house." Ernest smiled to himself, remembering. "The girls were so sure they were going to get in trouble – but they didn't. They just had to keep their friendships secret from the lab."

"That didn't last long," Erts said. 

"No, it didn't," Ernest agreed. "Maybe another couple of months. At that point the guys still didn't have a clue that the girls weren't human, even though a couple of them had actually moved beyond the 'just friends' stage. The VICTIM were getting bolder." He opened the journal to another section, further in. "And then one of them attacked the school after hours. 

"Only one of the girls were at the school – Teela – so right away she was at a disadvantage. There were two other factors that Caretaker writes about – one was that she hadn't been feeling well that day, and the other that she happened to be staying after because she'd gotten detention due to the antics of her friend Rei, who was also there. So when VICTIM attacked, she had to make a choice – risk the possibility Rei getting injured, or reveal her powers. She chose the latter." 

"So now her secret was out," Erts said slowly. "But…something went wrong…didn't it?"

"Very wrong," Ernest replied. "During the battle, Teela suddenly lost control of her power. An excerpt from her diary describes it as losing EX. She collapsed in the middle of the fight, unable to take the strain of suddenly being down to half of what she was used to. 

"The lab arrived on the scene shortly after, and was stunned to see that while the Goddess was, in fact, still unconscious, the VICTIM had been destroyed. There were only two possibilities that could have occurred – that the VICTIM had been taken out before the loss of power, which the other Goddesses claimed was impossible, or that the VICTIM had been destroyed by the only other person on at scene."

"Rei."

"Right." Ernest paged through the book again. "Intrigued, the lab took Rei into custody and determined that he did, in fact, have EX of his own. Further investigation on the part of Caretaker and Doc – the results were kept away from the lab – showed that Zero had actually had these abilities since the age of eight – they just hadn't been used to this extent before." 

"EX…was created due to the Goddesses arrival," Erts whispered. 

"Yeah," Ernest replied. He sighed. "After that point, the journal begins to deviate. A massive VICTIM attack on the city causes many families to move very suddenly, including most of the other boys', and without being able to leave any location of where they're going. Caretaker gets furious when the lab suggests that Teela is no longer suitable for experiments, and that she should be either confined or terminated. The other scientists have begun to get overzealous in their attempts to understand EX. Caretaker and Doc manage to, well, I suppose you could say _kidnap_ Teela, Zero, and the other nine girls from the lab, but that victory is short-lived, too. 

"The other Goddesses have begun to lose their powers much in the same way Teela did. When it becomes clear – and I'm not sure how that happens, there isn't much detail in the journal on the events and I wasn't there personally – that the EX is at its prime when Teela and Zero are together, the others decide that they need to find what Caretaker calls their 'EX partners' as well." 

"Us," Erts said, nodding. "I…remember…I think I remember Allain telling me a little about that." He bit his lip as he tried to make sense out of the vague memories he was receiving. "You and I were in…New York? Is that right? Yes. We were in New York when the VICTIM found us, because they had been tracking EX in search of the Goddesses – that's where Heltage and Allain found us. Only they weren't going by those names, they had changed them, because it would be too easy for the lab to track the Goddess names. They were less familiar with the human names that Caretaker and Doc had given them."

"They'd started using the names that…that we know them by now. The story they told us was surreal," Ernest said, not even bothering to look at the journal. "But how could we deny it? You and I both knew we were different from other teenagers our ages. And all over the world, our friends were making the same contacts as VICTIM grew stronger. By that time, they had moved beyond their initial quest of only the Goddesses. Now they wanted to destroy the human race for _taking_ the Goddesses."

"There was a connection there, right?" Erts looked at his brother in confusion. "A connection between the Goddesses and VICTIM. It's part of the reason why VICTIM is so determined to destroy Zion…but I can't remember what it is."

"Neither can I," Ernest said. "And Caretaker never knew about it, so it was never written down." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, an indication that he was beginning to get a headache. "In fact, because everyone was split at that time, a lot of the story is pretty fuzzy. Caretaker only writes about what he knows, but the incidents were revolving around the Goddesses – I'm not even sure what led up to the Evolution." 

"The Evolution," Erts repeated, shuddering slightly. "That was the most horrible moment of my life – when I thought…" 

"I know," Ernest agreed. "But with the use of the Ingrids that they gave us, we were able to destroy the VICTIM nest before Earth could be destroyed. And then…"

"I can't remember anything past that point," Erts interrupted. "Everything is blank. Why? What happened _after_ the attack on the nest?"

Ernest turned to the very end of the book, where Caretaker had written a single paragraph after several written in different hands. He handed it silently to Erts. 

…They died. To destroy the nest, they activated their EX cores. The power was enough to destroy the queen and the nest, but it resulted in their destruction. Only the Ingrids, and with them the Goddesses, survived. 

_I, Azuma Hijikata of the 2084, vow to protect those Ingrids left behind…their legacies…until such a time when they can reclaim them. And I will continue to fight the VICTIM in some way, any way that I can. _

_The story isn't over. In fact…it's just begun. _

_Good night. _

"That's the last entry," Erts said as he noted that there was nothing following that page. He set it down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "So that's it. That's the story behind the Age of Rebirth. I understand it now, what she was trying to tell me…" Then he shook his head and rubbed his temples. "And I'm getting a headache from all these partial memories that make no sense!"

"It's unnerving, isn't it?" Ernest agreed. "But that's essentially the background story. Now comes the tricky part." 

 "Tricky part?"

"At this moment, the _Elcyion Lacur_ and the rest of the fleet have set a course for GOA." He held up his hand when Erts started to speak. "I know Garreant said you and Tune weren't allowed to return, but in this case it's necessary. In any case, if things pan out the way I think they will, you won't be staying there. But before we arrive, we have to do three things."

"And they are?" 

"The first is that we need to convince _Tune_ that all of this is real – have three people convincing our friends will be better than having two, one of whom is supposedly dead. The second is that we need to erase your data from Reneighd-Klein."

"And I can guess the third," Erts said immediately. "Reinstate _you_ as the Ingrid's pilot, and return her name to Luhma-Klein."

Ernest bit his lip. "Is this…okay with you?"

Erts sighed and looked thoughtful. "Do I really have a choice? That Ingrid is yours – always has been. I've always felt like just a substitute for you when I get inside her. But is there anyone here who can do that?"

"Jill," replied Ernest. "And it should be easier, in any case, since there's no longer a dormant soul in Luhma-Klein." 

"There isn't?" Erts asked sharply.

Ernest smiled slightly. "You know what? Forget what I said earlier about not telling Tune." He stood up. "Let's go see her – together. And then you'll understand the very last piece of this puzzle." 

*****

Tune was tired. Somewhere along the line, Erts had disappeared after they'd gotten to their rooms, and she'd just spent the last hour or so searching for him. It wasn't that she had this intense desire to be around it – it was more like she was worried about him, like a sister would be towards a brother. She'd always felt of Erts as the younger brother she'd never had. 

She didn't think that was the reason for her exhaustion, though. She'd been feeling tired a lot lately, even before the _Elcyion Lacur_. The fact that she felt so even more probably just had to do with stress. 

Tune looked around the three-room-suite that Garreant had for reason seemed to think was fairly low standard – he didn't seem to realize that the best they'd done at GOA was a single room as Goddess Repairers or a three-bed with almost nothing else as Candidates. It had taken her and Erts a few tries to get him to stop apologizing at the quality of the room, which her, in her opinion, more than enough and incredibly beautiful.

_I'll say this about the Galveirans_, she thought as she sat down on the soft bed. _They have a great sense of taste._ The room was done is tones of green, and looked like it had never been slept in. Almost as if it had been created especially for _her_. 

A chill went down Tune's spine, and she shook her head at the feeling. "_Now _you're becoming paranoid," she murmured to herself. "There's no way they could have anticipated this." 

"Talking to yourself?"

She looked up and spun around, gasping. "Erts!" she cried, bringing a hand up to her chest in surprise. "You scared me!" 

"Gomen," he said apologetically from his position in the doorway. He looked around the room. "Nice." 

She nodded. "Yours are, too." She seen his quarters briefly, when Garreant had showed them to him, and they were done in shades of violet. It seemed to fit the young Pilot better than green, in any case. She looked at him questionably. "Um…where have you been?"

"I had a few things to check out," Erts said. He looked somewhat nervous, and Tune could feel him protecting that same emotion, as well as a little fear. And she'd been partner to a telepath enough to know when something was going on. 

"What?" she couldn't help asking a little suspiciously. 

"Well…Tune?" He looked at her straight in the eye, and she was slightly surprised to see hints of violet in his own eyes. _Were those there before?_

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly. 

He stared at her for another full minute, his gaze almost penetrating, which in itself was very much unlike Erts. Normally he tried to avoid eye contact. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Tune stared at him blankly. "Um…excuse me?" 

"Do you believe in reincarnation? Rebirth? Fate?" Erts cocked his head to one side and looked at her inquisitively. "You must have an answer, Tune. It's a fairly simple question."

Tune stood up from the bed and took a couple of steps away from Erts. "Erts…what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." _And why are his eyes turning purple?_

The moment that statement was out of her mouth, Erts winced and reached up to rub his temples. The unfamiliar color in his eyes vanished. "It's hard to control that," he muttered to himself, much to Tune's confusion. "Gomen nasai, Tune-san. But it is a question I would like you to answer."

She bit her lip. "I've, um, never given it much thought." 

"Ah." He glanced at something in the hallway behind him. "Tune-san? Someone here would like to speak with you. But…please, don't be frightened, okay?" 

For some reason, Tune's heart began pounding the moment those words were spoken. Her mouth went dry, and she found she had trouble breathing. She barely heard Erts as he said something else, and then stepped further into the room to allow the other to enter. 

Ernest and Tune came face-to-face for the first time in over a year. 

They stared at each other…

…

….

…..

……

…….and Tune fainted, just barely registering that Ernest caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Ernest looked down at the unconscious Repairer and smiled ruefully. "Well," he said to his brother. "That went well, don't you think?"

Erts just shook his head. 


	7. Wake Up!

Minna: I apologize for the delay. After Chapter 6, I encountered a severe writer's block. I'll do my best not to take as long in the future, but please bear with me. This is a very complicated story line, and I want to make it as coherent as possible. :: bows :: Arigatou. 

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Seven: Wake Up!**

Someone was shaking her gently, whispering her name. Groggily she tried to bat their hands away, but they were succeeding in waking her up anyway. 

"Kazuhi," the voice whispered. "Come on, Kazuhi, wake up."

Kazuhi opened her eyes and raised her head slightly. "Ngh…Phil Phleira?"

Phil smiled at the younger Repairer. "Hey," she said gently. "You okay? When I came in here and saw you out, I was a little worried."

Kauzhi managed a tremulous smile, then immediately sat up and looked at her brother's prone form. "Onii-sama?" 

Nothing, replied Yu. 

"He's still unconscious," Phil said gently. "But I just talked to Dr. Crowford. She said that there was a bit more neural activity today than there has been in the past week or so, which may mean that he's trying to wake up." 

"That's good," Kazuhi whispered, clutching her brother's hand in her own. "I can't lose him. He's all I have." 

Phil put her arm around Kazuhi's shoulder. "But you know, getting yourself sick over him isn't going to make him wake up any faster," she said. "Come on. Come to the mess hall and at least eat _something. We're all worried about you, Kazuhi. Dr. Crowford will be here, and so will the nurses, and I know Instructor Hijikata will be checking up on him. They'll come get you if there's any change." _

Kazuhi bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Well, think about it on our way," Phil said, sliding Yu's hand from Kazuhi's and practically picking the girl up to get her to stand. "Rio's hungry, and a hungry Rio is an annoying Rio." She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. When he's not causing trouble, he's being annoying. And when he's not being annoying, he's getting in trouble. And when he's not getting in trouble…"

"He's causing trouble," Kazuhi said in chorus with her. 

Phil blushed. "I guess I've said that before."

"A couple of times," Kazuhi said, biting her lip. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Yu one more time before the door slid shut behind them. They walked down a short hallway in the infirmary, through another door, and were suddenly reminded that the walls in the infirmary were soundproof.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, TRAINING'S BEEN CANCELLED?!" Zero was shouting at Azuma. Standing next to him was an equally ticked, albeit quieter, Hiead. They were standing in the waiting room, and on the other side stood the Pilots, Candidates, and their Repairers. All of them cringing as Zero's voice echoed. 

Phil pressed her hands against her ears and walked over to the group, Kazuhi shyly behind her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"What?" Rio replied. 

"_What's going on?!" she shouted in his ear._

"Itaiiii," moaned the Agui-Keimeia pilot, rubbing said ear. "Don't you start, too. Can we move out in the hallway?"

Gratefully, they all followed him out. 

"Ah, peace and quiet," Yamagi said with relief, leaning against the wall.

"So what's got him so bent?" Phil asked, motioning to the now silent Zero that they could see still yelling at the Instructor through the window.

Kizna looked embarrassed. "Instructor Azuma doesn't want us to train until Dr. Crowford figures out what's wrong with me and him. We still seem to be hearing each others' thoughts."

"Interesting," mused Clay as he walked silently up behind them. 

"Ahhhh!" Garu yelled, jumping and spinning around. He grabbed the Observer by the collar and yanked him slightly off his feet. "Make some noise when you walk, kid!" 

"He's feeling better," Phil muttered to Leena.

"No kidding," Leena muttered back. She immediately went to work soothing Garu's temper. "Relax, Garu, he didn't mean anything." 

Meanwhile, Rio suddenly noticed Kazuhi was standing there. "Hey," he said to her. "How's Yu?"

"The same," was Kazuhi's quiet response. She looked around curiously. "Where's First?"

Garu frowned, stopping in mid-rant. Clay looked extremely relieved. "In there," he said  nodding towards the infirmary. "Rio and Phil said that she collapsed after having a nervous breakdown."

Phil looked irritated. "We never said it was a nervous breakdown," she said defensively.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Garu shot back. 

"At any rate, she's still out, too," Leena cut in. "Doc's worried though – I heard her talking to Caretaker earlier and they seemed concerned about something." 

She looked confused when everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" 

Garu cocked his head to one side and eyed his Repairer. "What did you just call Dr. Crowford? And who the hell is _Caretaker?" _

Leena blinked. "Huh? Caretaker? What's that mean?"

"That's what you just said," Phil said uncertainly.

Leena shook her head. "No. I said that I heard Dr. Crowford talking to Instructor Azuma earlier and that they seemed concerned about something." 

"That's _not what you said," argued Rio. _

"I _know what I said," Leena said a little testily. _

Ikhny bit her lip and stepped forward, a little hesitantly. "Um, isn't this similar to the argument Zero and Kizna had?" 

They all stopped and thought about it for a second. "Uh, yeah, I guess," Garu said, scratching the back of his neck. "Only Leena admits to saying something." 

At that exact moment, the infirmary door opened and Hiead stormed out, walking right past the group, lost in his own thoughts. "Hiead-sama!" Ikhny called, hurrying after her partner. "Chotto matte!" 

"Urusai," they heard him mutter as she fell into step a few paces behind him. 

"She keeps trying," Wrecka sighed. "She'll never get anywhere."

Kizna looked at the crestfallen Zero, who had exited behind Hiead. "What's wrong? What'd Instructor Azuma say?"

"Training is postponed indefinitely," Zero complained. "For our entire group. That's why Hiead's so pissed, 'cause he'll be losing time, too." He sighed and hung his head. 

"You don't seem as angry as you were a second ago," Clay observed. 

"He was only mad because he thought Hiead would get ahead of him," Kizna replied. 

Zero glared at her. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to read each other's minds until Doc figured out what was going on."

_There's that 'Doc' again, Clay thought. __And he doesn't seem aware that he said it, either. I don't think anyone else caught it, though. Hmmm._

"So, Clay," Zero said, suddenly turning his attention back to his friend. "What did you and Azuma talk about earlier?"

"Nothing," Clay said quickly. _Nothing I can tell you about, anyway. "Um…you should know that if you want to get something to eat, you'll have to go now or they'll stop serving dinner soon." _

This got the desired effect he was after. With Rio leading the way, the entire group went running towards the mess hall. When you were only permitted two meals a day, and with the new rules stating you could only have one helping, you went when you could. Clay, having already eaten, turned back towards the Infirmary and prepared to go inside. 

"So, what _aren't you telling them?"_

He stopped and cringed when he realized that Saki hadn't followed the others. He turned to look at her. "Nani?" he asked innocently.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I know you're hiding something, Clay Cliff Fortran. And I bet it has something to do with Erts' disappearance and that e-mail you wrote me awhile go. You're not going to keep secrets from me." 

~*~ 

_"I don't like secrets, Clay." _

_"I know, Himeko, I know." _

_"It's Saki now. You know that." _

_He sighed. "Another secret. Promise me we'll never keep secrets from each other, okay?"_

_She smiled at him. "I promise." _

~*~

Clay winced as his head throbbed painfully, then glanced at Saki to see if she'd experienced anything weird. She hadn't. He sighed. "Saki, if I could tell you, I would. But it's not just my secret, and I'm not entirely sure about what's going on." 

At that moment, one of the nurses stuck her head out the door. "Clay? The Instructor and Dr. Crowford want you to come in. And they said Saki could, too."

Saki raised an eyebrow at Clay.

He sighed. "Okay, come on. Just don't ask too many questions – because we probably don't know the answers yet." 

She grinned and followed him into the infirmary, hooking her arm through his as they did so. 

Azuma looked amused as the two of them walked, arm in arm, into an empty treatment room. Rill was sitting at a table, holding a cup of coffee and looking into it thoughtfully. "I told her," Azuma explained. "I thought it might help, with Yu and Teela." 

Clay looked relieved. "That's what I was coming to suggest, actually," he said. "It's all right if Saki knows?"

"The more brains, the better," Rill replied. "I just don't understand why the Top would do something like this." 

"I figure it's because they want all of the glory," Azuma mused. "After all, it'd be embarrassing to go through everything GOA has in the past years, only the have VICTIM defeated by something completely unrelated."

"If that's true, then that's completely selfish," Rill growled, her grip on her cup tightening so hard Clay was afraid it might break. "To set up the death of one of their own pilots…" 

Saki looked at the three of them. "I have no idea what you're all talking about."

Clay turned to her. "It's complicated. I'll give you the main points now, and fill you in on the other details later. The first thing  is that the Top of GOA set up the death of Ernest Cuore because they were worried about his power, and also because it would disrupt the current team of Pilots. The second is that there seems to be something called the Age of Rebirth occurring right now, and the Top want to stop it. That ties into Ernest Cuore's death." 

"What's the Age of Rebirth?" Saki asked, frowning.

Clay held out his hands in front of him, palms up, and shrugged. "That we don't know. There are mentions of it in the Top's files, but no great detail." 

"According to an argument that Rioroute and Phil Phleira heard, though, Teela probably knows," Azuma said. "What's going on with her, Rill?"

Rill sighed and pushed her cup away, no longer in the mood for coffee. "Tests show that she's fallen into a coma, although there doesn't seem to be any visible cause for it. And according to Rio, Phil, and Rome, she just collapsed without warning. We ran some neural scans about an hour ago, and the results seem to indicate that she's completely closed off. I won't say dead…contained, perhaps, is the better word."

"Will she wake up?" Saki asked worriedly.

"It's doubtful," Rill said, shaking her head. 

The four of them looked downcast, their one link suddenly gone. 

Or was it?

Clay looked at Azuma. "What about…this may seem crazy…but what about Crowe?" 

Azuma frowned. "He _was Teela's biggest confidant, but I don't know. He's under close observation by the administration on GIS – and they work hand-in-hand with the Top. Even if we could get in to see him, our visit would be monitored, which would tip of the Top right away that something is wrong." He shook his head. "No, I think we might have to find out the truth from another source." _

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Saki, who was closest, opened it. 

Nurse Michelle hurried in to the room. "Doctor!" she cried. "Yu…"

"What happened?" Rill asked standing up.

"He's awake!" 


	8. Flashback Across Time

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Eight: Flashback Across Time**

_"Hikura Kazuhi, please come to the infirmary. Repeat, Hikura Kazuhi, please come to the infirmary." _

The message echoed over and over again through GOA, regardless of the fact that the girl being paged was already running as fast as she could. Phil and the others had wanted to come with her, but she'd just shaken her head and hurried out of the mess hall. If it had to do with her brother, she wanted to be the first to hear the news. 

She ran through the infirmary doors, through the waiting room, and into the room Yu was in. And skidded to a stop.

Rill, Azuma, Clay and Saki were all crowded into the room, and they looked at her as she stood there. But she only had eyes for Yu.

Who was very much alive, awake, and staring at her in surprise and…what was that? Confusion? 

"O…onii-sama," Kazuhi whispered, feeling herself begin to go weak with relief. She took a step forward, but stopped when Azuma put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "Instructor?

"Let's talk for a moment," Azuma said, leading her gently out of the room and Dr. Crowford's office. He closed the door behind them and turned to face the young Repairer. 

Kazuhi didn't like the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked shakily. "My brother – he's awake. But there's something wrong, isn't there? Isn't there?!" Her voice was rising, and she could feel herself becoming hysterical. "What's wrong, Instructor? Tell me! _Tell me!" _

_THWACK!_

She blinked as she raised her hand to touch her stinging cheek. "Forgive me," Azuma said, "but you need to calm down. Physically, your brother is fine, Kazuhi. He's completely healed, and according to Rill his neural scans check out as well. We made sure of that before we called you down here." 

She looked at him with wide eyes, knowing that there was more.

"But," and here Azuma looked concerned, "it would seem that while his physical health is 100%, his mental health isn't. Kazuhi, Yu seems to have developed a form of amnesia." 

A look of shock crossed her face. "You mean…he doesn't remember anything?"

"No," Azuma said, shaking his head. "It's a little more complicated than that. He recognizes us, but seems to believe that we're someone totally different from who we really are. For instance, he began referring to Dr. Crowford as 'Doc' and myself as 'Caretaker' from the instant we entered the room. He also seems to know Clay and Saki, although he's never met them." He hesitated. "We're not entirely certain of what's going on. That's why I brought you in here – to tell you this so that you wouldn't be surprised at certain changes in Yu's behavior." 

"I'm still not sure I understand," Kazuhi said, shaking her head to try and clear her confusion. 

"Kazuhi, I don't mean to be harsh, but…Yu doesn't seem to recall having a sister." 

*****

Yu watched Azuma lead Kazuhi away in confusion, then turned to Rill once they'd disappeared into another room. "Doc?" he asked. "Where's Caretaker taking Kazuhi?"

Rill looked at her. "You know her?" she asked gently.

He blinked at her. "Of course I do," he said, frowning at her slightly. "Why would you ask something like that? You've known her longer than I have." 

"But you said you were an only child, Yu," Clay ventured, a little hesitant. 

"What does that have to do with Kazuhi?" 

Rill frowned at Clay and Saki, but shook her head slightly. Clay just shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." 

Yu reached up and rubbed his head gently. "How long was I asleep? The last thing I remember was that big flash of light – it couldn't have been too long, though, right? You haven't changed, Clay. You haven't either, Saki." He noticed that the other three had fallen silent. "What? Are you not telling me something?" His eyes widened. "Don't tell me – was that light an explosion? Are the others okay? Zero, and Gareas, Ernest, Rioroute, Hiead, Yamagi, Roose, Erts – they're fine, right? They escaped the VICTIM?"

"They're all fine, Yu," Kazuhi's soft voice suddenly spoke up from the door. She looked at Rill. "Dr. Crowford? Could I speak with him alone, please?"

Rill nodded and motioned for Clay and Saki to follow her out. Kazuhi closed the door behind them, then turned to face Yu. "How are you feeling?" she asked, slightly shy. She wasn't entirely certain how to approach this new Yu. 

"Aside from a slight headache, I'm fine," Yu assured her. He watched as she walked around the side of the bed to sit in the chair next to it. "Was it just me, or were Clay and the others acting a little strange?"

"It's been a rough time lately," Kazuhi said. "You've been unconscious for awhile." 

"I figured that out," he said, frowning slightly. "Kazuhi – the others are okay, right? They made it out? I don't remember."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" 

The frown softened into a look of thoughtfulness. "I remember…hmm. I remember Zero giving the command to go in. I remember opening the core. I remember crashing through one of the outer limbs of the nest…but after that it's blank." He looked at her. "Was the nest destroyed, Kazuhi? Did we succeed? Has VICTIM been destroyed?"

She bit her lip, uncertain of how to handle this. It seemed to be true, what Azuma had said – Yu was remember events and people that he should know nothing about. "VICTIM…they're still around," she said softly. "But they don't come very often. Usually only one at a time."

Yu groaned and slumped back against his pillow. "I suppose I should have expected that," he said, sighing. "At least there are nine other Ingrids, and you can use Tellia-Kallisto, right?"

Kazuhi blinked. _What?_

"How is Kallisto?" Yu went on. "I hope she recovered from that last attack. I guess Clay was wrong when he said activating the core would kill us. I never thought I'd see the day Clay Cliff Fortran made a wrong prediction. I can't wait to see Kallisto again. She hasn't changed too much, has she? Kazuhi?" 

Kazuhi slowly directed her attention back to her rambling brother. The voice was the same, and he still spoke in the same soft tone – but the Yu she knew would never be so talkative. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Earth to Kazuhi. Or have you gone back to the other name? Is it Callia again?" 

"N-no," Kazuhi said, shaking her head. "It's – it's Kazuhi." She stood up and took a deep breath. "Gomen nasai, O—Yu. I need to speak with the Instructor. You should get some more rest." She hurried out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. 

"How'd it go?" Azuma asked when Kazuhi entered the office. "Phil Phleira was just here a minute ago – you should go talk to her later." 

Kazuhi shook her head and reached for the glass of water Rill was now handing her. "He's…different, Instructor. He isn't my brother. He knows the Ingrids, and VICTIM, but in ways he shouldn't. In ways that don't make sense. He remembers Zero – I think he must mean Zero Enna – giving an order to attack a VICTIM nest. He recalled something about a core, and Clay Cliff saying that if it were activated they would die. He seems to think there are nine Ingrids, and that I can pilot one." She looked at Azuma, a frightened look on her face. "Instructor, he called me _Callia." _

Azuma's eyes widened, but Rill, Clay and Saki looked confused. "I don't understand," Rill said, shaking her head. "I heard him refer to you as Kazuhi earlier." 

"He asked if I were still using the name Kazuhi, or if I had returned to Callia," Kazuhi said. "_Callia, Instructor."_

Once again, the other three turned their confusion to Azuma.

"Each Ingrid has a Goddess soul," Azuma said. "I discovered this when I was a Pilot – it's a closely guarded secret. But I think secrets are about to fly out the window now. Callia is the name of Tellia-Kallisto's Goddess." 

"Why would he think you were her?" Saki asked in confusion. 

Clay, on the other hand, seemed lost in his own thoughts. 

~*~

"_Yu, right? Callia's friend?" _

_"…Yes. And you are?"_

_"I'm a friend of her sister, Himeko. Clay Cliff Fortran. Nice to meet you."_

_Yu gave him a small, shy smile. "Doozo yoroishiku, Fortran-san. A pleasure to meet you as well."_

~*~

Suddenly Clay felt like he was going to be sick. His head was throbbing as yet another conversation entered his mind. 

~*~

_"Zero, are you crazy? If we activate the Goddess cores, we could destroy ourselves in the process."_

_"The VICTIM have to be stopped, Clay. There's no other way. We can't__ let them destroy Earth – not when there's a chance we can stop it!"_

_"Zero is right, Clay."_

_"But Yu –."_

_"We have to do this. And besides…isn't there always a chance that we could survive?"_

~*~

"Clay? Clay, what's wrong? Clay?!" 

~*~

_"Everyone ready? Garu?"_

_"Eeva-Leena, ready."_

_"Hiead?"_

_"Asha-Melodious, prepared to go."_

_"Anyone else have any objections? Clay?"_

_He hesitated. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and reached up to touch it. "Roma-Obsavo," he whispered. "Ready."_

_"This is it, team. The final battle. First Team, Second Team – GO!" _

~*~

"Goddess," whispered Clay as one more image rose up in his mind. "Not another one. What's going on?"

But this one was different. 

~*~

_Relax, Clay. Don't fight it. Embrace it. Accept it. Accept who you are. You have to help Yu. _

_…Erts?___

_I'm coming, Clay. Tell Azuma that. We're coming back, and then you're coming home. All of you._

_What are you…?_

_It'll all be clear…soon._

~*~

"Soon."

Clay opened his eyes and rose shakily to his feet. Saki had her arm around his shoulder, and helped to stay balanced. "Clay?" she asked in concerned. 

"I know what's wrong with Yu," Clay said. "I know what those charts mean. I just don't know why it's happening." 

"What is it, Clay?" Rill asked.

Clay took a deep breath. "Unless I'm mistaken, Yu has just been doing what I've been doing ever since I discovered the Top's conspiracy. And I think it's happened to a few other people, too. Yu's just gone one step deeper. He hasn't just been remembering, he's completely regressed." 

"_What are you talking about?" Azuma demanded. "Remembering what?"_

"His past life." 


	9. To Become One

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Nine: To Become One**

"So, let me see if I understand this," Phil said a few hours later, in the privacy of the room she and Kazuhi were sharing on GOA. It was later that night, and the two of them were talking quietly about the latest developments with Yu. "Clay thinks that Yu has reverted back to memories of a past life?"

Kazuhi nodded miserably. "I know it sounds strange, but I'm very much inclined to believe him. Onii-sama was just acting so strange – not at all like himself." 

Phil sighed and flopped back on her bed, twisting her ribbon around her hand as she did so. "A lot of things have been strange lately," she said. "First Erts and Tune disappeared, then Teela collapsed, and now Yu is having a personality problem. And then there are those strange things with those Candidates."

The younger girl looked at her. "Strange things?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been around them." Phil sat up and turned to her. "While you've been by Yu's side, the rest of us have been getting to know Instructor Azuma's newest group of Candidates. Well, I suppose I can't really say _newest – they've been here a year. But they're the youngest of his teams. They're nice." _

"I think I met two of them," Kazuhi said thoughtfully. "Clay Cliff Fortran and Saki Mimori?"

"Yeah. Only they're not really part of the group anymore, since Clay became an Observer almost a year ago, and Saki doesn't have a partner anymore," Phil replied. "Anyway, Zero and Kizna – Pair 88 – seem to have started to read each others' thoughts. Dr. Crowford can't figure out why. It's got a lot of us freaked out." 

"Remember when Leena started calling Dr. Crowford and Instructor Azuma by different names, and then didn't realize it?" Kazuhi asked. "That was odd. And Clay Cliff seemed to have a breakdown before he said that Yu was regressing." She bit her lip. "Something is going on here, Phil Phleira, and I'm not sure if I like it."

Phil reached over and put her hand on Kazuhi's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. Then her eyes lit up. "Hey, you want to go see how Agui and Kallisto are doing? I heard their preliminary repairs were finished, so you and I can get back to work soon."

Kazuhi thought about it for a minute. Then she smiled slightly and nodded. "All right." 

Of course, first they had to sneak out of the room to get to the hanger, since their curfew was in place on GOA as well. Fortunately their room wasn't too far from where the Ingrids were being kept, and as luck would have it, they were able to make it there in no time at all. Phil keyed in her entry code, and the doors to the elevator slid open, allowing the two Repairers access to the hangers. 

As the elevator slid down, the four remaining Ingrids came into view. None of the Pilots and Repairers had seen them since they'd been brought to GOA, so Phil and Kazuhi were both relieved that they looked none the worse for wear. The elevator reached the bottom, and the two of them stepped out. 

Kazuhi immediately went to Tellia-Kallisto, while Phil walked slowly towards Agui-Keimeia. _Rio's going to be glad she's in one piece, Phil thought as she approached the Ingrid. "Hey," she said, smiling up at her. "I hope they've been treating you good. I'm sorry I haven't come to work on you…it's been pretty busy." _

Phil smiled to herself as she began checking Agui-Keimeia's board. She and Rio both had a habit of talking to the Orange Ingrid, although usually they only did it in private. But Phil could hear Kazuhi murmuring softly to Tellia-Kallisto across the hanger, so she wasn't embarrassed to do it in front of the other Repairer. Most of the Goddess crew did it, actually – the only ones who thought it was strange were the technicians that didn't have any real connection to the Ingrids. 

Phil was pleased at the extent of Agui's restoration, but she soon noticed that there was a slight discrepancy in her statistics. "That's odd," she said quizzically. "Why would the cockpit be ajar?" She glanced up at Agui, but from where she stood, she couldn't see the protective covering that shielded the cockpit. Sighing, she moved away from the board and walked down the catwalk that led out to the cockpit itself. 

As she approached the Ingrid, Phil suddenly became aware of a loud pounding sound in her ears. It took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of her own heartbeat. _Something's not right! she thought with alarm. __I have to get out of here! "Ka –" But her voice was cut off as the Ingrid's cockpit suddenly opened in front of her, and everything went black. _

*****

Kazuhi thought she heard Phil's voice for a moment, and turned away from Tellia-Kallisto to look at Agui-Keimeia. Her eyes widened when she saw her, standing in front of Agui's open cockpit, and eerie orange glow surrounding her. Kazuhi stood there, stunned and unable to move as the light intensified, and now seemed to be enveloping both the Ingrid and the Repairer. 

Her hand fumbled for the comlink on Kallisto's board, and she somehow had the presence of mind to dial Azuma's number.  

*****

_Cold. So cold. _

That was the first thing that came to Phil's mind as she opened her eyes and looked around her. A chill went down her spine as she took in her surroundings. Gone was the hanger, Kazuhi, and Agui-Keimeia. In its place was nothing but a vast plane of whiteness. There was no floor, although it didn't feel as if she were floating, but there didn't appear to be a sky, either. It was just…white. 

A sound, something like a low-pitched scream, caused her to turn around. She gasped and stumbled back when she saw what looked like a huge, perfectly smooth sphere made up of orange, pulsating light. She wanted to turn away from it, to not look into it, but instead found herself unable to pull away. The soft cries coming from it seemed to be calling her. 

Then, from inside the sphere, a lone figure seemed to step out. She was completely nude, the only color on her coming from her flaming orange hair and eyes. Phil stood there, transfixed, as the girl approached her, and smiled. 

"Welcome, Phil Phleira." 

Phil immediately felt the cold go away at the sound of the girl's voice, an unexpected warmth wrapping around her in welcome. The screams of the sphere seemed to die down, reduced to just a soft sigh, and she no longer felt the urge to escape. "Where am I?" she tried to speak, but no sound came from her mouth.

"Use your thoughts, Phil Phelira. In this plane I exist, and you are the spirit. Use your thoughts."

Phil bit her lip, and tried again. _Where am I?_

The girl's smile widened, and she motioned to the sphere behind her. "You are in the Core of Agui-Keimeia. And I am your shadow self – your inner power, which was separated from your body at the time of our Evolution."

Confused, Phil shook her head slowly to indicate that she didn't know what the girl was talking about. _I…don't understand. __Who are you?_

"I am Phil Phleira Deed." 

Seeing the shocked expression on Phil's face, she continued. "But that was only one name that I went by when I was living. I was born with the name _Silfee." _

It clicked. Phil covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a gasp despite the fact that it wouldn't have been heard. _You're Agui-Keimeia's Goddess Spirit!_

"Yes," Silfee said softly, nodding. "I am. And, as I said, I am also Phil Phleira Deed. Or rather, I _was – and will become so again." She looked over her shoulder at the sphere – the Core – and sighed wistfully. "I have been waiting, here, for almost two thousand years. Waiting for the day when we could be reunited again. Not just you and me – the body and the power – but all of us. When Teela emerged from Ernn-Latties to become a Pilot, we were so certain that it was time…but no. Azuma Hijikata's ascension to Pilot status was not the start of the Age of Rebirth, as we had hoped. However, Teela remained outside the Core, waiting for the right time." _

Phil watched her, and listened to her silently. 

"I went through quite a few more Pilots after that, of course. Each time I hoped it would be _him…but the souls were never right. And then, a couple of years ago, it happened. A new Pilot, a new Repairer, and I knew that it was time." _

_A couple of years…when Rioroute and I were promoted to Goddess status. _

"It took all of my willpower not to call you then," Silfee said. "I wanted nothing more than to be returned to my body, to be reunited with the other half of me, and to once again be by Rioroute's side. But Teela was adamant – not until the others had gathered. For although Rioroute – as well as Gareas and Ernest, at the time, for Yu and Kazuhi had yet to join the group – had appeared, the others were still out of reach. 

"Elia made the discovery quite by accident, last year, when she encountered a Soul different from Gareas. She couldn't stop herself from reacting the his familiarity, but fortunately his will was just as strong as it used to be. His arrival marked the beginning of the Age of Rebirth for certain." 

_What's the…Age of Rebirth. I don't understand. _

"You will." Silfee stepped forward and placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Now hush and let me finish. You must know these facts, for even once we are joined, it will be awhile before we are One. The Age of Rebirth was nearly destroyed when Ernest Cuore was killed in battle, but it hasn't failed. His spirit has not left us – in fact, Heltage informs us that he will be returning soon, along with our younger sisters and one of their champions. But there are forces on GOA who seek to continue to disrupt the Age of Rebirth. 

"Teela has gone into hiding – you won't get any information from her until she has become One. When you awake, go to Caretaker. He knows something of what's going on, and he'll be able to help. Tell him everything I have told you here. And then wait." 

_Wait? For what? _

Silfee smiled. "For our sisters, Phil Phleira." 

_…Sisters?_

~*~

_"You're all sisters?!__" _

_"Not by blood, but we were raised together. You got a problem with that, Rioroute Vilgyna?"_

_"Hey, no, of course not. Actually, I think it's pretty cool. So, there are ten of you?"_

_"That's right."_

~*~

Phil stared at Silfee, openmouthed. _What was…?_

"It's time." The sphere began to revolve in the air behind Silfee, energy crackling from it. "Remember…talk to Azuma. And under no circumstances are you to tell Rioroute about what has occurred here. He won't be able to handle it yet." Silfee gripped Phil's shoulders tightly. "Do you understand? It must be kept secret from Rioroute." 

_But I've never kept a secret from him before!_

Silfee looked amused at that statement, and Phil fought not to blush. _You know what I mean._

"Yes," Silfee agreed, "I do know what you mean. Because I am you, and you are me. And now, we'll begin to become One. Open yourself to me, Phil Phleira. Let my memories, let my power, become part of you." 

_I don't know how…_

"Just believe…" 

And Phil felt a strange warmth flow through her body, almost as if she were standing next to an incredibly hot fire. The warmth was soothing, comforting…she could no longer see Silfee, but she could still sense the Spirit's presence. She was still there. 

"So warm…" Her voice! It was normal again!

_Sleep, Phli Phleira. Sleep, and all will become clear. _

The last thing she heard as she drifted into unconsciousness was the strong, rhythmic beating of the Core of Agui-Keimeia…and then…

*****

"_PHIL!" _

"Wha --?" Her eyes sprang open, and she found herself staring up into a pair of familiar eyes, although the worried look in them _wasn't usual for their owner. "Rioroute?"_

"Oh, Goddess, Phil!" Rio pulled her into a sitting position and crushed her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. "You're okay!" 

"Was I…not?" She pulled out of his arms and looked at him in confusion. "What's going on?" 

"You collapsed," Rill said as she knelt down next to her. "We were worried it might be like what happened with Teela." 

_Teela has gone into hiding…_

"No, it's not like that," Phil said before she could stop herself. "I mean…well, I think I was just a little tired. I'm fine now." 

"Are you sure?" Rio asked earnestly. 

Phil nodded. Then she looked down. "Um…Rio…?"

Rio looked down as well, and his face turned as red as Tellia-Kallisto. He quickly dropped his death grip on her hand and stood up, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Well, uh, I guess I should go tell the others that you're okay and everything. Ano…ja ne!" He spun around on his heel and practically bolted for the hanger exit. 

Phil and Rill blinked as they watched him leave. "Poor Rio," Rill couldn't help commenting. "His feelings are etched all on his face, and he still can't get up the courage." 

"Huh?" Phil looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rill sweatdropped. "Um…nothing." _Why is it that everyone knows these two have a thing for each other…except for them?! "We really should get you to the infirmary." _

_Remember…talk to Azuma._

"Instructor Azuma!" Phil said suddenly, struggling to get on her feet. She was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness that would've caused her to topple over, but fortunately, Rill was still standing right there. "I have to talk to him!" 

"He's in the infirmary, with Yu and Kazuhi," Rill said. "Whatever it is can wait until after you've been examined."

"But it's about the Age of Rebirth!" Phil said desperately, before she remembered that Rill wouldn't have known what she was talking about.

Rill tightened her grip on Phil's arm. "How do you know about that?" she hissed.

The two of them looked at each, and then Phil's eyes widened. "Doc?" she whispered, at the same time Rill murmured, "Silfee?" 

They stared at each other silently. 

Then they shook their heads, wondered what was going on, and hurried to the infirmary to talk to Azuma. 

*****

Tune laid back on the bed, exhausted. "It's done," she said, breathing hard. "Silfee's working to become One." 

A hand ran through her bangs, brushing them away from her forehead. "Are you okay?" Ernest asked in concern. "It looks like it took a lot out of you." 

"I'm okay," she said, looking up at him. "The closer we get, the easier it becomes. And it's easier with you here, too, amplifying me." 

"Once Allain becomes One, you won't have to work as hard," Ernest assured her. 

"Erts?" 

"Making sure that Celene-Amadeus is in working condition," he said. "He's expecting trouble once we get to GOA…I'm inclined to believe him." He frowned worriedly. "I'm not saying we should be expecting hostility from GOA itself…not yet…but we haven't been tracking much VICTIM activity. They won't lie still for long." 

"I know." Tune covered her mouth the stifle a yawn. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Awakening Spirits…it's tiring." 

Ernest slid his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promised. "Rest now, Tune. We're almost there." 


	10. Return of the Wayward Ones

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Ten: Return of the Wayward Ones**

"We're dropping like flies!" 

The entire mess hall fell silent at Garu's words, every head turning in unison to look at the Eeva-Leena pilot. 

"Calm down, Garu," Leena said, putting her hand on his arm and coaxing him into sitting back down in his chair. "Phil's fine…she was up and talking when they took her to the infirmary. Right, Kazuhi?"

Kazuhi nodded. "Hai. Dr. Crowford just wanted to keep her there overnight." 

Garu leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "First Yu, then Teela, now Phil. And Tune and Erts are missing…what the _hell is going on here?" _

"Can we sit here?" 

The three of them looked up to see Zero standing next to the table, tray in hand. Clustered around him were Kizna, Tukasa, Roose, Yamagi, and Wrecka. "Sure," Leena said, moving over to make room. "I'm sorry…do you usually sit here?"

"Yes, but we got here late," Kizna replied. 

"Zero, right?" Zero glanced at Garu and nodded slightly. "How's the strangeness?"

"You mean, reading each others' thoughts?" Zero and Kizna said at the same time. They glared at each other. "Stop that! No, you stop it!" 

Yamagi winced. "It's getting out of control – but Dr. Crowford couldn't find any reason to keep them in the infirmary because of it. That place is filling up."

Kazuhi looked around uncertainly. "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Wrecka asked. "You mean, the other lowers 80s? Hiead and Ikhny don't eat with us. They're over there." She pointed to a table way off on the other side of the room, nestled in a corner. Hiead was hunched over his food, eating methodically and completely ignoring Ikhny, who was sitting across from him silently. 

"Anti-social much?" muttered Garu, then winced as he received a sharp kick from his Repairer. 

"Just Hiead," Kizna said. "Ikhny's actually very friendly – but she's also loyal." She frowned thoughtfully. _Sometimes I think she's too _loyal_._

_Yeah. _

_Zero, get out of my head!_

_OW! Okay, okay, you don't have to shout. _

"Actually, I meant Clay and Saki," Kazuhi interrupted. "I met them in the infirmary…" 

"Oh, they were gone the last time we were there," Zero said offhandedly. "Probably off doing whatever an Observer does, or at least Clay is. And Saki's with him, I'll bet." 

"I see." She looked down at her half-eaten plate of food, then stood up. "Gochisousama. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Want some company?" Leena asked. 

"No, thank you." Kazuhi gave the older girl a small smile. "I just need some time to think." As she left the mess hall, she almost collided with Rioroute, who was just entering. The Agui-Keimeia pilot waved a hello, then made his way over to the table, sat down in her seat, and promptly started to finish off her dinner.

"How's Phil?" Leena asked.

"Fuu," Rio said through a mouthful of food. He pointed to Tukasa's drink, and quickly gulped down half of it with her permissions. "Thanks. Phil's fine," he repeated for Leena. "But she's being kept for observation. They're not quite sure what happened." 

"What _did_ happen?" Garu asked. "Kazuhi just told us she collapsed in the hanger."

Rio nodded. "That's what she told me, too. But whatever the reason, the Top has declared the hanger off-limits. For everyone." 

"But you're Pilots!" Roose exclaimed, shocked. "Can they do that?"

"Sure they can, kid," Garu replied. "And they've been doing it. It's not just this time, either – they've really been going overboard with this protection stuff. Curfew, inspections, extra equipment checks, extra medical checks, meal restrictions…it's getting ridiculous." 

"Still," Tukasa ventured hesitantly, "after everything that's been happening to you recently…"

"I know, I know." He leaned forward and rested his head in hands. "That's what makes this so frustrating! The Top is being totally unreasonable, and at the same time they're being justified!" With a growl of anger, he suddenly slammed his fist down on the table. "None of this would've happened if Ernest hadn't gone and fucking gotten himself killed!" 

Everyone looked at him in shock, surprised at his outburst. Not once since his best friend had died had Garu ever said anything that sounded like he blamed Ernest for what had happened. Rio and Leena knew this, making them the most shocked, but even Zero and the others could sense the tenseness in Garu's attitude. 

Garu pressed his hand flat against the table, palm down, until his knuckles turned white from the pressure. Then he took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's just that sometimes…" 

"Clay," Zero suddenly said, interrupting him. 

All eyes turned to Candidate 88. "What?" Garu asked. 

"Clay," Zero repeated. "I got an e-mail from him awhile ago, asking about the significance of some date. I couldn't remember it, so I asked Saki…but now I remember! It was his death. The date of Ernest's death." 

The fact that he spoke of Ernest informally, as if he had known him, didn't phase anyone. 

"Why would he be asking about that?" Kizna asked, one ear cocked back quizzically. 

"Something about something he found in some files," Zero said, shrugging. "We could ask him."

The idea of not asking him never crossed their minds. 

"Does anyone know where he and Saki went?" Yamagi asked. 

"I saw them." 

They turned to see Hiead standing next to the table, Ikhny a couple feet behind him. 

"Where?" Rio asked. 

"They were headed for the docking bays," Hiead replied. "Rome was with them." 

Zero stood up. "Let's go." 

None of them challenged his sudden display of leadership, and they followed him out of the mess hall. Including Hiead. 

And none of them found this to be unnatural. 

*****

"There you are." 

Clay looked up from the computer screen he was sitting in front of and saw Kazuhi standing in the entryway of the communications room. "Were you looking for me?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled at Saki and Rome, who were talking quietly in the corner. Then she turned back to Clay. "Phil Phleira…is she…?"

"She's talking to Azuma," Clay replied. "And yes, she remembers. Some, at least." 

"Our little circle is growing," Saki said casually. 

"Sooner or later it'll include all of us," Clay added. 

Kazuhi looked at Rome. "Do you know?"

"Some," Rome said. "Clay says that this has to do with Erts, so he thought it would be good for me to know.'

"I'm hoping Erts can fill in some of the blanks when he gets here," Clay added. "I think he knows more about this than I do." 

Saki, Kazuhi, and Rome all looked at him. "When he gets here?" Saki echoed. "Clay Cliff Fortran, do you know something we don't?"

"Just a few theories," replied Clay. 

"Your theories have a way of becoming fact," Saki replied dryly. He shrugged and continued typing at the console. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Searching," was the answer. 

The three Repairers looked at each other and shrugged. "When he gets like this, it's best to just leave him to his own devices," Saki said. "Come on. I want to talk to Phil Phleira." 

"And I'd like to see how my brother is doing," Kazuhi added quietly. The three of them exited the room, and immediately slammed into the huge search party that was their friends. 

"Kazuhi?" Leena looked confused. "I thought you were going for a walk."

Kazuhi's eyes widened. "I…was. And I walked…here. And now I'm walking to the infirmary." She smiled at them. "Why don't you come with us?" _Whatever Clay Cliff Is doing, having them there won't be helpful…_

"Are you okay?" Rio asked with concern. "You looked a little…preoccupied, earlier." 

"I'm fine!" Inwardly she cringed. _Nii-sama always said I couldn't lie well…_

"What brings you guys here?" Saki asked calmly. 

"We wanted to talk to Clay," Zero replied. "Remember that e-mail he sent me, and I sent you, Saki? Well, I just remembered that it had to do with Ernest Cuore's death. 

"We wanted to know why he was asking about it," Garu added. 

"Oh? Really?" Saki managed a weak grin. _Even Hiead's here…_

Then, from inside the communications room…

"Saki! Rome! Kazuhi! Get in here! This is it! This is what I've been waiting for!" 

_Perfect timing. The three Repairers looked at each other, then darted inside, the others fast on their heels. Clay looked startled at the sight of so many people, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. What he had discovered wasn't  on the computer itself, but rather a radio message that had just come over the lines. _

"_This is the Galveiran flagship _Elcyion Lacur_ hailing the _Goddess Operating Academny_. Come in, GOA. We repeat, this is the _Elcyion Lacur _hailing _GOA." 

Everyone looked at Clay expectantly. There was no one else in the room who knew how to answer back. 

Clay flipped a switch and spoke calmly. "This is Observer Clay Cliff Fortran with the Goddess Operating Academy. We read you, _Elcyion Lacur." _

A relief-tinged voice came back over the lines. "_GOA, we request permission to dock with you. We have something that you may be interested in." _

"And that would be?"

Over the lines came the sudden sound of a scuffle, and then slight static. Then a different voice was answering. "_Clay Cliff-kun? Is that you?" _

Zero, and Garu both had the same reactions at the same time. "_Erts?!_" 


	11. Setting the Stage

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth **

**Chapter Eleven: Setting the Stage**

She was magnificent. 

That was the only word Zero could come up with as he stood in the docking bay, watching as the _Elcyion Lacur_ sidled up to the berth beside the one that GIS currently occupied. She was a work of art that rivaled even the Ingrids, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd get a chance to see the inside of her. 

All around him, his friends, and the other students and staff of GOA, stood at attention. They had been called and gathered the minute Clay had informed Azuma of what was going on, and Azuma had in turn informed the Top. Who had yet to appear, Zero noted as he looked around.

Docking was completed, and the door to the _Elcyion Lacur opened. _

The first person to appear was a total stranger. He was tall, thin, and lean, with long black hair and ears that swept back into a perfect point. His clothes, while nothing like the fashions on GOA, seemed to point to a high rank. 

The man stepped out from his ship, and approached the closest adult, Azuma. "Am I correct in assuming you are Instructor #9, Azuma Hijikata?" the man asked, loudly enough for all to hear.

"I am," Azuma replied, nodding. 

"I am Banadar Garreant ap Olianderol," Garreant said. "We spoke briefly before we docked." 

"Yes," Azuma agreed. He held out his hand, and after a moment, Garreant shook it, a bit awkwardly. 

"Forgive me, but normally that is not how my people greet others," Garreant apologized for his lack of grace in the greeting. "I was under the impression that I would be meeting your superior, as well."

Azuma frowned slightly, fully aware that the Top was late. "I'm sure he'll be here soon," Azuma replied. "For now, I'm the acting liaison."

Garreant smiled, apparently more than pleased with Azuma's words. "Well, then. I foresee no problems." He turned back to the ship and called out in a language foreign to everyone else in the room, and yet one that seemed strangely familiar to Zero and his friends. "_Ebany! Ahtsu! Shun! Nei qoc qebu eij cel!" _

Zero glanced at Kizna, and he didn't have to read her mine to know that she was getting the same unnerving feeling as he was. 

And then all thoughts of nervousness flew out of his mind as Erts suddenly came flying out of the _Elcyion Lacur_, perfectly healthy and looking no worse for his ordeal. "Zero-kun! Garu-san!" 

"Erts!" Zero and Garu shouted simultaneously, both of ecstatic to see him. They broke line formation and ran to Erts, and the three of them collided in a three-way hug. "You don't know how glad we are to see you!" Zero exclaimed as he embraced his best friend.  

Excited murmurs went up from the crowd at the sight of the thought-lost Pilot, and they increased as his Repairer suddenly emerged from the ship. Tune stood in the entranceway for a moment, looking slightly uncertain – then her eyes lit up and she walked purposefully towards her fellow Repairers.  

Leena immediately hugged her friend. "I thought…well, you don't need to know what I thought," she whispered to Tune. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm more than okay, Leena," Tune whispered back. When Leena looked at her quizzically, she just smiled. Then she turned to Phil. "How are you feeling?"

"A little shaky, but otherwise, I'm fine," Phil replied. "Thanks." 

"Anytime," Tune answered. 

The conversation struck Leena as more than a little odd, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _Wait, she thought. __How did Tune know Phil had been in the infirmary? _

Suddenly uncertain about something…again, she couldn't quite put her finger on it…she turned to look at where Erts was. The Candidates and Pilots that he had befriended had crowded around him, all talking at once, but again, something was off about the younger boy. 

_He's acting different, Leena realized. __It's subtle, but it's there. Tune, too. She looked back at the normally shy Repairer, who was currently caught up in a quiet conversation with Kazuhi. Leena caught the name 'Yu' every so often, and assumed they were discussing the strange changes in Kazuhi's brother. It struck Leena as an odd conversation to be had after finally returning from who-knows-where after being missing for a month. _

She heard her name then, and walked over to where Garu was standing with a brotherly arm around Erts' shoulders. "Welcome back," she said, smiling warmly at Erts and giving him a hug. 

"Thanks, Leena," Erts said. "It's good to see all of you again." He glanced to the right, and smiled. "Especially you, Rome." Startled, Rome blushed slightly, and managed a shy smile in return. 

"So, what was it like, being with aliens for a month?" Yamagi asked eagerly. 

"The Galveirans aren't really aliens," Erts replied. "It's complicated. But they're really nice." 

"You think we could get a tour of their ship?" Clay couldn't help asking. Zero nodded, eyes bright.

Erts laughed. "I think that could be arranged," he said. "I'm a good friend of the banadar's son." 

"After only a month?" Rio whistled under his breath. "Wow. Cool. So can we meet him to? The son of a commander…he must be pretty important." 

"Actually, he's really nice," Erts said. He looked at Tune, who was walking towards them then with the rest of their friends. "I know you guys will really get along." 

"What's his name?" Roose asked. 

"Ebany," Erts replied. 

"When can we meet him?" Zero wanted to know. 

Erts smiled. "Well…now, actually." 

Rio was about to ask what he meant when he caught sight of someone emerging from the ship. His eyes widened, and he felt himself pale. 

"Yo, Rio, you okay?" Garu asked jokingly. "You look like you just saw a ghost." He hadn't been speaking loudly, but everyone heard him. 

Mostly because the entire docking bay had just fallen as silent as a tomb. 

Garu was the only one with his back to the ship. 

"Am I missing something?" he whispered. 

A hand fell on Garu's shoulder. 

Garu turned. 

Ernest smiled at his best friend. "Hello, Gareas," he said softly. "It's been awhile." 

Because of the relative shock in most of the people in the docking bay, everyone was aware of Garu's response. 

"Holy shit." 

The two them stood there, regarding each other, neither of them knowing quite what to say. Ernest because, well, what do you say to your best friend after showing up a year after your death, alive a well. Garu because he wasn't sure he trusted himself to speak. It was a wonder he hadn't collapsed yet – Erts probably had something to with that. 

Ad then the relative silence was shattered. 

"_What the _hell_ is going on here, Hijikata?" _

Ernest's eyes narrowed. "Show time," he muttered under his breath.  


	12. Voices from Beyond the Grave

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twelve: Voices from Beyond the Grave**

The man standing in front of them was only known as the Top by the average person on GOA. His real name was Senjiro Awasaki. Generally, he stayed up in his office and did whatever it was he did to keep everything running smoothly, occasionally enforcing new rules and regulations if he felt the need. The sparse moments when he was actually seen outside of his office never registered on people's minds much, as he had a tendency to meld into the background.

Not this time. The look of rage on his face was enough to make even the toughest GOA employee take a step back and hope that Awasaki didn't notice him. And all of Awasaki's attention seemed to be focused on Instructor Azuma Hijikata, and the Galveiran banadar standing beside him. 

"Who authorized this?" Awasaki demanded of Azuma angrily. "I don't remember giving the okay for this ship to dock with GOA, Instructor #9."

"I took it upon myself," Azuma said calmly, not the least bit intimidated by Awasaki's attitude. "I couldn't get a hold of you, sir, and I assumed that you would want Reneighd-Klein, as well as her Pilot and Repairer, back with us as soon as possible. Docking with the _Elcyion Lacur was the only way to accomplish this." _

"Nevertheless," Awasaki said, taking a deep breath to relax himself, "the fact remains that you have overstepped your authority, Instructor. Was there any reason to gather all of GOA here?"

"I assumed that a majority greeting of the Galveirans would be the appropriate response," Azuma replied. 

Awasaki glanced at Garreant disdainfully. "Yes, well…it would seem that you assumed incorrectly." He turned back to the majority of the staff. "You are all dismissed. Please return to whatever you were doing before you were summoned here." 

Grumbling, the crowd began to file out – except for Erts, Tune, Ernest, and their friends. They remained right where they were, listening to the exchange silently. Awasaki frowned at them. "I believe I said you were dismissed." 

"I believe we don't take orders from you," Ernest replied smoothly. "_Hazkug-jeictur bigrigug jvoj nei ogu._"

Awasaki looked at him, startled. He frowned slightly, almost as if he were trying to place Ernest – and then paled immediately when he realized who he was. He recovered instantly, and a look of instant surprise crossed his face. "Ernest Cuore?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "How can you be alive?"

"I have the Galveirans to thank for that," Ernest replied. "And I no longer use the name Ernest Cuore, but rather, Ebany ap Garreant, second son of the Galveiran banadar." Ernest nodded to his adopted father. "He took me in when I was unable to return to GOA."

"I see." Awasaki frowned for a moment, and glanced at Garreant. "Well. I assume you want to return to Pilot status now that you're here. I'm afraid that's –" 

"I have no such desire," Ernest interjected. "And my business here if none of your concern, _sir_." There was no mistaking the slight hint of sarcasm in the title as Ernest was finding it harder to maintain his cool around the man who had virtually ordered his death. 

Awasaki glared at Ernest, and then transferred the same look over to Garreant. "As soon as you've unloaded Reneighd-Klein, please remove yourself from GOA. Otherwise, you are violating the treaty you have with Zion." The man nodded in Ernest's direction once. "You, of course, are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"_He nei qoc jgn je yazz bu otoac? Cej zayuzn._" Ernest nodded back to him. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Awasaki turned on his heel and marched briskly out of the hanger, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Instantly those remaining in the hanger released a breath they hadn't been aware they were holding. Ernest suddenly looked like he was ready to collapse, and if Tune and Erts hadn't been to his side immediately he might have done just that. Everyone began talking at once, each trying to figure out what had just happened until finally the mixture of voices and words got to be too much, and Azuma silenced them all with a sharp whistle. "Thank you," he said once they were all quiet. "I think, though, that some explanations are in order now." And he turned to Garreant.

Garreant had moved to stand next to Ernest, and the two of them spoke softly in the Galveiran language. While they conferred, the others began talking again, though not as much and much more quietly. 

"What in the world is going on here, Erts?" Garu asked the younger Pilot, his eyes glued to Ernest even as he spoke. 

"You'll know soon," Erts replied, and Garu was startled to see a tinge of violet in the other's eyes, a tinge of color that hadn't been there before. 

Garreant suddenly turned and looked at the assembled Pilots, Candidates, and Repairers. He seemed to be counting them, and then turned to Azuma and Rill. "Where is the Pilot of Tellia-Kallisto?" he asked.

"In the infirmary," Rill said. "We didn't think it was a good idea for him to come here, given the current situation." 

The banadar frowned, and spoke quickly to Ernest. Ernest nodded, and looked at Rill. "I'd like to see him – if it's all right."

"Of course," Rill said immediately. "I'll take you to him."

Garu, Tune, and Erts looked ready to go with Ernest, but Garreant held up his hand again and motioned for their attention. "While they're gone, I would like to invite the rest of you onto the _Elcyion Lacur. I'm sure all of you have many questions, and we don't have much time." _

*****

Yu was less than thrilled about being left behind in the infirmary once word of the Galveiran's arrival had spread through GOA. He was still confused as to why his friends were acting the way they were, and as more time passed, the more he began to get the feeling that something very odd had happened to him. 

So he was more than a little pleased when the door to his room suddenly opened again, and Ernest Cuore stepped in.

"Ernest!" Yu said up, his eyes bright. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has," Ernest agreed. "But I think it's been a lot longer than you suspect." He immediately switched over to the Galveiran tongue. "_Voku nei puuc jguojur luzz, bn sgaucr?_"

"I've been treated very well," Yu answered in the same language. "But no one seems to want to tell me anything. Kazuhi has been acting oddly towards me, as has Caretaker, the Doc, and the others. I hope you can shed some light on the reason why."

"I can only try," Ernest replied, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yu, tell me the last thing you remember before finding yourself here."

"I remember making the decision to collapse the Core," Yu replied. "I know that you and the others also made the decision. And then I woke up here. The best I can figure is that we were wrong about it killing us, and were somehow thrown clear of the shock." He frowned. "What is it, Ernest? You've suddenly gone pale."

"I don't know how to tell you this, Yu – we _weren't wrong. We did die, back then. And now we've been reborn."_

Yu's eyes widened. Ernest had never told a lie in his life – and there was no doubt that this was Ernest. Which meant – "Then…the Age of Rebirth?" 

Ernest nodded. "Do you remember…nothing…about your second life?" 

Yu shook his head numbly. "Not a thing. Then – is that why Kazuhi and the others acted the way they did? Do they not know me?"

"They know who are you are," Ernest replied. "One of five select pilots of the Ingrids, what you and I know as _First Team. Kazuhi is your Repairer, your partner – and also your sister. Azuma is an Instructor of Candidates, and Rill the head doctor here on GOA. Gareas, Rioroute, and Erts are also Ingrid pilots, and I used to be. Leena, Phil Phleira, and Tune are their Repairers. The others are all Pilot and Repairer Candidates in training. Only I have my full memories back, and Erts and Tune have begun to retrieve them with full knowledge of what is happening. A few of the others have some memories back but no idea as to why, and the rest have no clue."_

Yu pressed his hand against his forehead. "Why can I remember one life so clearly, and the other is a total blank?" he asked. 

"That's one of the things we'll have to find out on the _Elcyion Lacur," Ernest said, standing up. "The others are waiting for us, Yu – are you ready?" _

"You mean – now?"

"Yes. It's time to reunite the ten Goddesses. It's been over 2,000 years."

*****

"_Shimatta!_" 

Awasaki grabbed a paperweight and threw it against the wall of his office in the upper levels of GOA. "How can he still be alive? He should be dead! I saw his dead body for myself!" 

_You have failed us, Senjiro._

The Top of GOA stiffened, and looked around the room wildly. But, as always, there was never a body to go with the voice that only he seemed to be able to hear. "The plan was perfect."

_You said that Luhma-Klein would be of no concern to us. That you would handle everything. Yet the boy now lives again, despite the fact that his spirit died a year ago in our jaws. _

Senjiro closed his eyes. "I will not make the mistake again," he vowed. "Just give me another chance."

_…_

_Very well. You will be given one more chance. Should you fail, our wrath will be great. _

"I will not fail." 


	13. The Gathering

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Gathering**

The conference room on board the _Elcyion Lacur was fairly large. But with twenty Pilots and Repairers, and then Azuma and Rill along with Garreant, it was a little cramped. Add in the appearance of Gillyn and Aderyn, and they were pushing it. But somehow they all managed to get a seat at the large table in the middle of the room. _

They sat there, looking at each uncertainly for several minutes. The ones who knew exactly what was going on couldn't look at the ones who knew a bit, and the ones who knew a bit couldn't look at the ones who knew nothing at all. 

Then, finally, Garreant cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering why we asked you here." 

Slowly, most of the heads at the table nodded. 

"What would you like to know first?" 

Garu replied immediately, looking at Ernest. "How can you…how?" 

Ernest smiled softly. "I suspected that would be the first question," he said. "The Galveirans have a technology that allows them to bring the dead back to life, so long as the body is not terribly damaged and it is within 30 days after death. They intercepted my coffin a year ago and performed this procedure on me." 

"We've got quite a few people from GOA in our fleet," Aderyn added, "all of whom we've brought back. The procedure only works once, however, and the younger the person the better the chance of success." 

"You've been alive for a year?" Garu looked hurt. 

"I couldn't contact you," Ernest replied. "It's against the rules. No one brought back can have contact with those they left behind." 

"Then why are you here, now?" Clay couldn't help asking, curious. 

"Because with every rule there is an exception," Garreant said. He stood up and walked to a bookcase in the corner. He removed a leather-bound volume from it, and set it on the table. "I'm going to ask you one question. Everyone who can answer it, raise their hand. 

"Who has heard of the Age of Rebirth?"

Slowly, Ernest, Erts, Tune, Azuma, Rill, Kazuhi, Clay, Saki, Yu, Rome and Phil raised their hands. 

"Who knows what it is?" 

Only Ernest, Erts, Tune, Yu, and Clay had their hands raised. 

"Who remembers?" 

Ernest and Yu. 

"About what I expected," Garreant said, nodding. "And now it's time to clear up confusion. First, though, I have something to give to some of you." He opened the book and removed a few sheets of paper. He handed one to Yu, one to Garu, one to Rioroute, and one to Zero. "Don't look at them yet. I want you to listen first." 

Uncertainly, the four of them turned the papers over and looked at him. Well, three of them looked uncertain. Yu seemed to know exactly what it was. 

"…well?" Azuma looked at Garreant expectedly. 

"What do you know about the origins of the Ingrids? Or Victim, for that matter?"

Several blank stares met his. 

"Not much, I can see," Garreant said. "I know from speaking with Erts that the general thought is that the Ingrids were created after the first Victim appeared. That's true. What no one tells anyone is that the first Victim appeared some 2000 years ago, and it was on the planet Earth." 

Clay was startled. "Earth?" 

Garreant nodded. "The Ingrids were created after the Victim attacked Earth. Unfortunately, Earth was destroyed a year later. On the upside, the main congregation of Victim were destroyed as well – when the pilots of the Ingrids self-destructed within their nest."

Erts, Ernest, Yu, and Tune all paled considerably. This was the one memory that none of them had been able to recall. What had happened to trigger the Age of Rebirth. 

Phil started to tremble. "I was terrified…" she whispered. 

Rio looked at her. "What are you talking about, Phil Phleira?" he asked. 

She just shook her head, and focused on Garreant. 

"When the pilots were destroyed, the Ingrids were left behind," the banadar continued. "My people, my ancestors, retrieved them and escaped from Earth, knowing that the destruction of the planet couldn't be far behind. Earth was destroyed less than a year later, as revenge for the destruction of the nest. We were able to warn many of them, fortunately, and they migrated to other planets, and created colonies. Over the next 2000 years, humans flourished on these new planets, and we Galveirans steered clear of them. Until the Victim returned."

"Then what did you do?" Clay asked. "No offense, but none of us have ever heard of your people."

"Considering that we've steered clear of humans, that's not surprising," Garreant replied. "We tried to offer our assistance to the planets, but we were refused each time. They had the Ingrids, and they were not interested in whatever help we could give them. They viewed our team as useless, and would not listen to us. As a result, all but Zion were destroyed. 

"Only then did the humans, now united as GOA, ask for our help. But we had already made the decision to separate after several of our _alars had been attacked by humans, and destroyed for our Life Crystals. We left Zion with First Team, and returned only once every fifty years. Whenever a new generation was born."_

"Why?" Hiead leaned back in his chair and looked at Garreant with a stoic expression.

Garreant smiled at him. "Well, to be honest…because we were looking for you." 

Puzzled eyes looked back at him. 

"Turn over those papers, now, and tell me what you see."

Garu flipped over his paper, and read the words. "It's a document of ownership," he said, confused. Then he read a little further, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, wow. No way. What the fuck is it?"

"Garu?" Leena looked at him, concerned.

Near him, Rio and Zero were in equal shock. Yu was looking at his paper very calmly, as if he had known what was going to be on it. Ernest was smiling, and nodding. 

"It's a document of ownership," Garu repeated, his voice in awe. "It says, 'At the moment of declaration by the banadar of the alar _Elcyion Lacur, this document becomes valid. Item One (1) Ingrid, named _Eeva-Leena_, is hereby granted to Person One (1), named _Gareas Elidd_, and Person Two (2), named _Leena Fujimura_. So it is said, and so it shall be."' He swallowed. "It dated over 2000 years ago. And it's signed…what?"_

"It's signed _Gareas Elidd_," Garreant said. "That is a copy of a will written by the original pilot of the Ingrid Eeva-Leena, who bears the same name as you, Gariasu. Who, in fact, was you. And is you." 

Garu looked at him blankly, not comprehending the meaning. 

Garreant nodded to Ernest. "Why don't you take it from here, Ebany?"

"Hai," Ernest said quietly as Garreant resumed his seat and he stood before his friends. "Those documents indicated that Tellia Kallisto is the rightful property of Yu and Kazuhi Hikura, that Agui-Keimeia belongs to Rioroute Vilgynia and Phil Phleira Deed, that Eeve-Leena belongs to Gareas Elidd and Leena Fujimura, and that Ernn-Latties belongs to Rei Enna and Kizna Towryk. I have my own document naming myself and Tune the owners of Luhma-Klein. As the papers indicate, these documents were created over 2000 years ago. And we ourselves signed them.

"None of us are who believed we were. The parents we were born to are not, in fact, our blood parents," Ernest continued. "In reality, they are our descendants, or rather descendants of our relatives. For example, Yu and Kazuhi are, in fact, _not_ brother and sister – although they were born of the same man and woman." 

"Say what?" Yamagi winced, rubbing his temple. "My head hurts." Tsukasa nodded in agreement, and rubbed Yamagi's temple as well, causing the purple-haired candidate to blush and try to cover it up almost immediately by glaring at her. 

"So – I'm not really an Enna?" Zero looked confused. 

"You're an Enna, but one that was born over 2000 years ago," Ernest replied. "In reality, out of all of us in this room, ten of us died with the self-destruction of the Victim's nest, ten of us lost our forms when the Ingrids were created, two of us died with the destruction of Earth, and one of us regained temporary form only to retake her true form. We all lived 2000 years ago, we all died 2000 years ago, and now we have been reborn. 

"It's because of this that I was set up to die by GOA's Top one year ago." 

"No way!" Garu exclaimed, eyes wide. "Ernest…there's no way…!" 

"It's true."

Everyone fell silent, and turned to look at Clay.

"I uncovered the documents – Ernest Cuore was set up to die," the last Observer said. "I knew it had something to do with something called the Age of Rebirth, but I didn't know what it was." 

"Clay informed me of his findings shortly after the attack that took Erts from us," Azuma added.

"But why?" Ikhny spoke up for the first time, her voice quiet. She bit her lip and looked at them uncertainly. "Why would the Top do something like that?"

"To ensure that the Age of Rebirth would not take place," Garreant said, sighing. "Prophecy decrees that the Ingrids will destroy the Victim, once and for all – or rather, the Goddesses and their champions. The Age of Rebirth makes that possible. The Top, thanks to Teela, who trusted them and had their trust betrayed, knew that the current team of Pilots were four of those such champions, and decided that Ebany was the most expendable. By separating Ebany from Tune and Luhma-Klein, they hoped to disrupt the cycle. Fate is always a step ahead of man, and as such, Ebany arrived in our hands, and we brought him back. And now the Age of Rebirth must take place, and the Victim must be destroyed. It's destiny."

"This is all fine," Hiead cut in, his garnet eyes narrowed as he glared at Zero, "but what does this have to do with us? What makes Enna so special that he gets an Ingrid, and why bring the rest of us candidates into this?"

Erts smiled, his eyes lighting up, and soft violet hue sparking in them. 

Gillyn nodded to Hiead. "If you'll come with me, Hiead Gner, you will see what this has to do with you." 


	14. Proposition

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Fourteen: Proposition**

It didn't take them long to reach the same doors that Tune and Erts had stood before only a few weeks earlier. The same restriction sign was up, but more sounds seemed to be coming from within. Erts and Ernest exchanged knowing smiles as Jill stepped forward and entered a code, allowing the doors to open. "It'll be dark at first," Jill told the pilots and candidates standing behind her. "Your eyes will adjust to the light soon enough. Ebany, Ahtsu, you don't have to stay with the group – if you wish to go on ahead, you may. The same for you, Shun." 

Tune, Erts, and Ernest bowed slightly. "Jvocy nei, Gilyn," Ernest said. 

The doors opened completely, revealing a dark corridor, with light at the end. 

Rome, standing next to Erts, was the closest of the newcomers to the entrance. Amidst the sounds of machinery and voices from within, she could make out a soft, melodious hum that seemed to draw at her. "Erts-san?" She turned to look at Erts to ask her question, and her voice faded. Erts stood beside her, a smile on his face, his eyes shining with a violet light that she'd never seen him possess before. "E-erts-san?"

"Come on," he said softly to her. "I want to show her to you." He led the way into the room. 

_Erts is acting strange, Zero thought to himself. _

_Yeah, he is, Kizna's mind-voice agreed. __But look at Ikhny…she almost seems like she's in a trance._

Zero didn't bother to tell Kizna to stay out of his mind – he did as she suggested, and looked over at Hiead's Repairer. She was moving with assurance, almost right behind Rome, as if she knew what was there and couldn't wait to see it. But there was still some hesitation to her steps, as if part of her wasn't sure. The same could be said about Saki, Tukasa, Wrecka, and Rome, he noted. He hurried forward to catch up with Clay. "Do you know what's going on?" Zero asked him. 

"I have my suspicions," Clay replied. "If you look at it logically, it's really quiet obvious. This is very interesting, Zero." 

"What is?" 

"We're here." Jill turned to look at them at the end of the hall. "From this moment on, your lives won't ever be the same. Step onto the platform." 

They did so, and she entered a few keys. The platform rose and began to float. "Gavantar!" she shouted up to one of the technicians working on a similar platform near something that they couldn't quite make out. "Jvu szeerzatvjh, dzuohu." 

At her command, brilliant lights flashed on within the hanger, illuminating its contents. 

Kizna gasped. "Goddess," she breathed. "They're Ingrids!" 

Luhma-Klein, Asha-Melodious, Roma-Obsavo, Celene-Amadius, Hikari-Allumina, and  Melriya-Takis stood before them in all their glory, as perfect as the day they'd first appeared. The platform moved slowly, so that its passengers could take in the majestic sight of the new Ingrids. 

"W-what _are_ these?" Roose stammered, wide-eyed. 

"These are the Second Team Ingrids, 2-1 through 2-5," Jill replied. "They were entrusted to this fleet two thousand years ago, as First Team was entrusted to the humans. They've waited for the day when they could be reunited with their sisters, and now, that day has come." 

"But with it, a price," Garreant said from behind the group. "You see, the Ingrids are only supposed to be piloted by those they've chosen – those they belong to, you could say." 

Zero, Garu, Rio, Yu, and Ernest looked at him. Ernest had a small smile on his face. 

"The Ingrids aren't exclusive," Zero said slowly. 

"Thanks to the Top's meddling, they aren't," Jill replied. "We've determined, through Luhma-Klein, that GOA erases the memory banks of the Ingrids when they bring in a new pilot – making it impossible for the pilot to be rejected. We've already reversed the process on Luhma-Klein and reestablished Ebany as the Pilot, but the Ingrid still isn't up to perfection. She won't be until her soul becomes One."

Phil gasped sharply, covering her mouth with her hand and stepping back. "O-one?"

"Daijoubu, Phil Phleira?" Rio asked in concern. 

"H-hai…" Phil looked at Jill. "What do you mean, becomes One?"

Tune put a hand on Phil's arm. "Relax, Phil Phleira," she said quietly. "There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"I'm confused," muttered Garu. 

"Is there a point to this?" Hiead demanded. 

Jill and Garreant exchanged amused glances, and then Jill nodded. "The exclusiveness never changed with Second Team. There's also the fact that no Galveiran possesses EX, so we couldn't have chosen a Pilot from here even if we wanted to. Second Team has been waiting patiently for its pilots – and one returned not too long ago." She nodded Erts. "Erts has been accepted as the pilot of 2-3, Celene-Amadius." 

Rome looked at Erts, surprised. "You have?" she asked. 

Erts nodded. 

"What exactly does that mean?" Azuma interjected, his arms folded over his chest. 

"I've agreed to leave GOA, and join the _Elcyion Lacur_ as a Second Team Ingrid Pilot," Erts replied. "As has my brother, and Tune." 

Everyone looked Ernest and Tune in surprise. 

"Because Luhma-Klein belongs to Ernest, he can do what he wants with her," Garreant replied. "The same offer is extended towards the four of you." Here he looked at Zero, Garu, Yu, and Rio. "As well as your Repairers." 

Kizna looked skeptical. "And if we decline?"

"Then you can continue to be led around on a leash by GOA's Top, into a potentially dangerous situation," Jill said. "And as much as this is your own choice, you must also consider the fact that if you split the Ingrids up, VICTIM may very well win this war." 

"A choice that isn't a choice," murmured Yu. "I have no problem with joining this alar." But he looked troubled. "I can't say for sure whether my present self would agree." 

Zero, Garu, and Rio didn't look as convinced, but all three of them were frowning in thought, along with Leena and Kizna. Kazuhi and Phil both looked troubled, but were nodding their heads slightly. 

The other Candidates were looking perplexed. 

"Take some time to think," Garreant said. "I know it isn't a light decision. I'm inviting all of you to stay the night on the _Elcyion Lacur, and then give us the decision tomorrow. I'm sorry to put a time limit on it, but VICTIM won't wait forever. They're at a stand-still now because we're in the vicinity, but the moment they realize we're attempting to rejoin the Ingrids, they'll be here in full force." _

"So we have until tomorrow?" Garu asked.

Garreant nodded. 

"All right, then," the pilot of Eeva-Leena murmured. 

Jill cleared her throat and looked at Garreant pointedly. The banadar nodded his permission for her to continue. 

"Now for the rest of you." Jill looked at the other Candidates and Repairers expectedly. "First, you already know that Erts has agreed to take on the duties of 2-3…but his current Repairer will be remaining with Luhma-Klein. He'll need a new partner." She smiled. "And I can imagine no one better than his training partner, Rome Lotte." 

Rome's eyes widened and she looked at Erts, who smiled at her. A light blush appeared, and she looked at the aforementioned Ingrid. "Me?" she asked. 

"You don't have to decide right away," Erts said quietly, "but I'd like to speak with you before you make your decision." Hesitantly, Rome nodded, still staring at the Ingrid. 

"That leaves the other four," Jill said. "You may be surprised – or perhaps you won't be – when I tell you that the pilots for these Ingrids were chosen long ago. We knew the names long before we met any of you." She took a stack of papers that Garreant handed to her, and looked at the top sheet. "These are documents of ownership, identical to the ones we gave out earlier. Signed by the owners and dated over two thousand years ago." 

Clay and Saki looked at each other nervously, but with a bit of anticipation. 

"They clearly state that the last four Ingrids are owned as follows," and here Jill looked up, not bothering to read the names she knew by heart, "Asha-Melodious, property of Hiead Gner and Ikhny Allecto." Ikhny gasped, and Hiead's eyes widened slightly…then narrowed in thought. 

"Hikari-Allumina, property of Yamagi Kushida and Tukasa Kuscha." 

Yamagi and Tukasa stared at each other in amazement. 

"Roma-Obsavo, property of Clay Cliff Fortran and Saki Mimori." 

Satisfied smiles appeared on both Repairer and Observer's faces. 

"And last, Melyra-Takis, property of Roose Sawamura and Wrecka Toesing." 

Wrecka let out a little squeal, and Roose seemed to be in shock. 

Calmly, Jill handed each of the named a copy of their document of ownership. "At this time, these Ingrids are handed over to you to do with as you please. You can stay on GOA and take them with you, you can remain here, or you can go off on your own. As with your friends, it's your choice." Hushed whispers began to filter out from among the teenagers…and then a low, clear voice cut through. 

"You've _got_ to be joking."

Jill looked at Hiead in surprise. "I'm very serious, actually." 

Hiead scowled. "You expect us to just automatically accept what you're telling us? We've never heard of you, there's no proof that these Ingrids have anything to do with the other Ingrids…or that they even _are Ingrids! For all we know, they could be hollow copies that don't even move." _

Ikhny bit her lip. "Ano…Hiead-sama…" 

"What?" Hiead snapped, glaring at her.

Ikhny looked down at the ground. "…nothing." 

Hiead snorted, and ignored her, as well as the fierce glare that Kizna shot in his direction. He looked at Garreant defiantly. "Well? Show us some proof." 

Garreant sighed. "I'm afraid those papers in front of you are all the proof we have…that and a book almost more precious to my people than the Life Crystals." 

"The what?" a few of them murmured. 

"Then show me this book," Hiead said, "because I don't find these scraps of paper worth anything." 

Garreant stared stonily at Hiead. "I don't believe you're ready to see this book," he said, obviously not taking to the abrasive young man. He took a few breaths to calm his temper, and said, "However, the offer is still open to you, despite your skepticism." 

Hiead appeared indifferent. "Then I'll be going back to…" 

"We'll be glad to take you up on your hospitality, _banadar," Azuma said respectfully. "__All of us." He glared at Hiead. Hiead glared right back, but he was aware that it was Azuma who decided his status within GOA, and refrained from reciting the numerous remarks that were running through his brain. _

"Great!" Jill smiled warmly at all of them. "Then, Ebany? Why don't you show your friends to the rooms they'll be staying in?" She added in a stage whisper, "I have to admit, you each have your own…yes, we're trying to bribe you a little to stay with us." 

"Our own rooms?" Zero blinked. The prospect was appealing. He hadn't had his own room since arriving at GOA…and the thought of not having to room with Hiead was almost enough to make him accept the Galveiran's offer right then and there. "Where?"

The lift came to a rest where it had started off, and Ernest motioned for them to follow him. "This way. I'll show you…they're all in the same area."

As the Pilots, Repairers, and Candidates followed after him, Azuma and Rill started to get off the lift as well. Garreant placed his hand on Azuma's shoulder. "If you don't mind, Instructor," Garreant said, "we'd like you and the doctor to come with us. There are a few things we need to discuss with you."

Azuma and Rill looked at each other, and nodded. 


	15. The Prophecy

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Prophesy**

"In here."

Rill and Azuma followed Garreant down a long hallway that looked like it wasn't often used. At the end of the hall was an ornately carved door. Aderyn had gone back to the medical wing, and Jill had opted to stay with the Ingrids for some maintenance checks, so it was just the three of them. 

"What's this?" Azuma asked.

Garreant stepped forward and pressed his hand against a small panel on the door. It slid open with a soft sigh, and he motioned for the other two to follow him. 

On the other side of the door was a spacious living area, fully furnished and looking like it could hold twenty people comfortably. To one side was another room with a table in it – the dining area – and off of that was a kitchen. To the other side of the living area was another hallway, and when Azuma peered down it, he could see three doors. 

"My family's quarters," Garreant replied. He nodded down the hall. "Bedrooms down there…one of my wife and I, one for our son Yraen, and the other is Ebany's."

"It's huge," Rill said with wide eyes.

"Because the Life Crystals create the ship, most of the rooms are spacious…but it's tradition for the banadar's quarters to be of a good size," Garreant replied, sounding very much as if the size didn't matter to him. Rill got the impression that he'd be just as happy with a smaller area. 

"You have a son?"

"Technically, two, but Ebany is adopted, as you know," Garreant said, sitting on a chair in the living room and motioning for Rill and Azuma to do the same. "Yraen's the younger, and was once my heir…but if anything should happen to me, as it stands right now Ebany will take over."

"And Yraen doesn't have a problem with that?" Rill asked curiously. 

"Yrean jumped for joy at that," Garreant replied, smiling. "He never wanted to be banadar." 

"Ernest is eighteen years old…in our society, that's old enough for him to live on his own," Azuma said. "But he stills lives with the family?"

"The Galveiran way is for the family to nurture the children until they're read to have children of their own," Garreant explained. "Ebany will get his own quarters when he chooses a mate." 

Azuma and Rill blinked. "And he's aware of this?" Rill asked.

"Very much so," Garreant said. "But don't think that this is one of those cultures where the family chooses the mate for the child. It's completely Ebany's choice." He smiled thoughtfully, but didn't share his thoughts. 

After a moment, Azuma cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you didn't invite us here to talk about Galveiran family structure…although I would like to hear more about your culture at a later time. What's going on?"

"Very perceptive," Garreant said, nodding. "Well, as you know, I made the pilots and repairers the offer of staying here, with the _Elcyion Lacur, instead of going back to GOA. I'd also like to extend the same offer to you."_

Azuma looked confused. "Why? I'm just an Instructor, Rill's a doctor. We're nothing special."

"You're an ex-pilot and repairer, and you're very special indeed…Caretaker." 

Azuma stared at him. "What…did you call me?" 

Garreant sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "I called you Caretaker," he said. "That's the name our people know you by…or, rather, your past life." 

~*~

_"Caretaker! Caretaker, look what I found! What is it?"_

_Azuma knelt down to inspect the leaf that the little girl had brought up to him. "That's a caterpillar, Elia."_

_"Cater…pillar?" Elia tried out the new word, inspecting the small insect resting on the leaf. _

_"That's right," Azuma said, nodding. "They eventually become butterflies." _

_Elia's eyes lit up. "Butterflies!" _

~*~

Azuma pressed his hand against his forehead, wincing. "What was…that…?"

"Azuma?" Rill looked at him, concerned. "Daijoubu ka?"

"H-hai…iie…I don't know…" Azuma looked up at Garreant. "What's going on?"

"I suspect that what you just had was a memory flash," Garreant replied mildly. "While we knew that the flashes would begin around the time of the Age of Rebirth, we didn't know what they'd be like…until Ebany started to experience them. As time goes by, you'll find them occurring more and more." 

"Memory flashes?" Azuma frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Rill looked at Garreant carefully. "You mentioned something about a past life…Azuma, do you remember? Clay mentioned the same thing concerning Yu…that he had regressed into his past life."

Azuma looked at Garreant.

"Judging from what we've seen, it's probable that Clay's right," Garreant said. "I know you've already heard the term 'Age of Rebirth'." 

"Right," Azuma said, "and it has something to do with past lives…that much is obvious. But we're still confused about what it is, _exactly." _

Garreant closed his eyes and thought for a moment. When he opened them, a look of complete seriousness was on his face. "The Age of Rebirth," he began, "is a period of time when the past will intercede with the future. Two thousand years ago, there was only one planet – Earth. Most of the people living on Earth were oblivious to the fact that there were other, non-human races living in the universe…not surprising, considering that the same majority was also oblivious to the non-human races living on the same planet as them – namely, my people, the Elcyion Lacur. 

"As it turned out, some of those non-human, or alien, races frequented quite close to Earth. There was one particular race, a nomadic species that had no home planet who called themselves _Vekdam, that passed very close to Earth every one hundred years or so during its trek through space. Two thousand years ago, they made one of those passes."_

Garreant paused and sighed, looking out the window at the sea of stars. "We're not exactly sure how, but during that passing, ten pods broke from the main herd. Pods are what their young are born in. These pods crashed on Earth, and a scientist found them. When the pods opened, ten little girls, all seemingly eight years old, were revealed." 

He went on to explain the powers of the girls, and how they were taken in by the lab the scientist worked at. Azuma and Rill allowed him to speak until they got to the point where the girls became teenagers, were given human names, and met the young men who became their first human friends aside from Caretaker and his partner, Doc. 

"Hold on," Azuma interjected. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you actually implying that our Repairers are, in fact, the Goddess Spirits of the Ingrids?" 

"Not entirely," Garreant replied. "We believe they are only _part _of the Goddesses…that they are, in fact, just the bodies, and part of the soul. We've come to believe that eventually the girls will become One with the spirits, regain their memories of their past lives, and have full control over their powers." 

"Become One?" Rill asked sharply.

"Meld the two souls together, you could say," Garreant said. "I don't know all the details…just that Tune has already made startling progress with Heltage, and that she's introduced Phil Phleira back to Silfee." 

"Tune?" Azuma looked concerned. "Banadar, please…I'm sorry, but I'm losing a lot of information here. I'm not entirely sure of what you're talking about." 

Garreant sighed. "I wasn't alive during that time…most of my information is secondhand. But at any rate, I didn't bring you here to discuss your past lives. That, I'm afraid, is something you can only fully understand once you regain your memories, and even then, the only ones who will really understand will be those who have experienced the same." He looked thoughtful. "Although, Gilyn might have some insight – she's the granddaughter of Caretaker and Doc…the first Azuma Hijikata and Rill Crawford."

He took great amusement in the looks of surprise and wariness on Azuma and Rill's faces. 

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "But again, this wasn't why I summoned you here. I brought you here to discuss something else – the importance of bringing the Candidates, Pilots, and their Repairers to the Galveiran fleet."

"And what is?" Azuma managed to look away from Rill and turn back to Garreant. 

"Before they died, a Prophecy was made concerning the battle between Ingrid and Victim," Garreant said. 

"Prophecy?"

Garreant nodded, and his eyes got a far away look to them. "'_When past meets present, battle renews, old foes rise, gray meets black, those of mortality cross the line, and those immortal join hearts and souls.'"_

There was silence for a moment. 

"What does it mean?" Rill finally asked. 

"We're not really sure," Garreant replied. "The only thing we know for certain is, Ingrid and Victim will fight again…and this time, it'll be an all or nothing battle. The final battle between mankind and Victim…the Age of Rebirth…is now." 


	16. Minor Concerns

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Sixteen: Minor Concerns**

Ernest sat at his desk, Caretaker's diary open in front of him, the computer screen on. His head was bent in concentration as he read the pages in front of him, then turned and typed a line or two on the computer. Several times he growled in frustration, and deleted what he had typed. 

_Knock, knock. _

Ernest didn't look up. "Come in."

The door slid open with a soft sigh, and Tune stepped into the room. "Ernest-san," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding…"

Ernest turned in his chair and closed the diary, marking his place. "You're not," he said to her. "I'm just having trouble deciphering some of Caretaker's notes, but I needed a break anyway." 

Tune smiled, and the door slid closed behind her. She walked over to where he was sitting and looked at the computer screen. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"Probably not," Ernest replied. "How much of Heltage are you right now?" 

Tune sighed and leaned against the computer desk. "None," she said quietly. "She's sleeping right now…she's been tired since she helped Silfee, and hasn't rested in her search for determining where Teela is. Gomen ne." 

Ernest touched her hand lightly, his gloved fingers resting gently on her skin. "It's okay," he said. "Soon you and Heltage will become One, and then you won't have to worry about her disappearing on you. It's just that she'd be a help right now…I'm studying the Prophecy." 

Tune's eyes widened. "The Prophecy? The one detailing the Age of Rebirth?" 

Ernest nodded. "Yes. I'm trying to decipher its meaning…Garreant seems to think I'll have better luck, since I was there when it was originally prophesized. But so far I haven't gotten anything conclusive…although I have a few hunches."

"Like what?"

Ernest pointed at a line on the computer screen. "'Those of mortality cross the line,'" he read. "I'm almost certain that the mortality part refers to humans…and the second half points to them doing something they can't take back."

"So humans will do something that they can't reverse," Tune murmured. She shivered. "I don't like the sound of that. Are there any indications about _which_ humans?" 

"No," Ernest replied. "It could be anything, or anyone. It could mean us, or those on GOA, or the entire human race. It's your typical Prophecy – just vague enough to confuse you, unless you know _exactly_ what it's talking about." 

"Himeko would be useful right now," Tune murmured. 

Ernest looked at her. "Oh?"

She nodded, and a soft green light appeared in her eyes. Heltage had woken up, and had temporarily joined with Tune once more. "She's always been the wisest of us…she'd be able to make more sense of it, I wager. But Himeko is still within Roma-Obsavo's core." She looked thoughtful. "I wonder…" 

"Are you thinking that it might be time for another Awakening?"

Tune nodded. "It should be easier than with Phil…Saki already knows something about the Age of Rebirth. I think I'll run it by her before attempting it. It will be less of a strain on me afterwards…and I still need to find Teela, too." 

"Don't push yourself," Ernest advised. "We don't know what will happen if you overdo it before you're One."

"I know, I know," Tune murmured, only half-listening. 

Ernest took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. She looked at him and smiled. For a moment they just looked at each other…and then Tune looked at the door. "I should go find Saki," she said. "And you'll have a visitor…in about two minutes." She left the room. 

Curious, Ernest closed down his computer and sat back in his chair. Sure enough, two minutes after her statement, there was another knock on the door. "Come in," he said. 

The door slid open, and Garu stepped inside. He looked at the door for a moment, and then touched it to close it. "I think I'm getting the hang of that," he muttered. "The public ones close automatically."

Ernest nodded. "These can, too – but I have mine programmed not to." 

"How come?" 

He shrugged and stood up, stretching. "So what brings you here at this hour?" he asked. 

Garu looked confused. "It's still afternoon…" 

Ernest blinked…then thought for a moment. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right…the alar runs on a different time schedule than GOA. I'm so used to it that I didn't realize it…it's the middle of the night here." 

Garu nodded slowly, as if understanding something. "So _that's_ why the halls were deserted."

Ernest grinned and nodded. "Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Not really," Garu replied. "I knocked on the wrong door, but there was a Galveiran who answered who pointed me to yours." 

Ernest nodded. "My adopted brother, Yraen, most likely. Because I'm of age, I have two entrances to my room." He nodded to the second door. "That door leads into the family area."

"So…you live with Garreant's family?" Garu asked. "That's why your room is different from the rest of ours'?" 

"That's right," Ernest replied. "Are your rooms okay?"

"They're fine." Garu perched himself on the edge of Ernest's bed. "Took me and Leena a moment to realize our rooms were connected." 

Ernest nodded. "Every room here has a bedroom and a sitting area…for yours, we just converted both rooms into bedrooms. If you decide to stay, we can probably make something a bit more comfortable?"

"Make?" 

Ernest motioned to the glowing lines that ran through the room, lighting it up. "The Life Crystal creates the rooms," he explained. "Usually it does it on its own, but sometimes we can coax it with our thoughts…or I can, at least. Erts and Tune helped me with your rooms. If there's a problem, I can probably fix it." 

"No problem," Garu said, giving him a thumbs up. "I even like the color." His room – and Leena's – had been done entirely in shades of blue and white. "On GIS, all the rooms are the same. No personality." 

"Well, GIS is a military base," Ernest said. "The _Elcyion Lacur is our home." _

Garu nodded, and then flopped back onto the bed, his shirt riding up a little as he stretched out. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, his green hair falling into his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Garu?" 

"You can tell?"

"I know you." 

Garu sighed, still looking up at the ceiling. "What's going on, Ernest?" he asked. "I don't understand half of what everyone else seems to be talking about – some of them really seem to know what's going on, and the rest have about as much a clue as I do. And I keep getting the feeling that you're at the heart of all of it." 

Ernest shook his head, his hair brushing against his shoulders. "No, I'm not at the heart of it…but perhaps I know a bit more than everyone else right now. I've been experiencing it for a year now, after all." 

Garu sat up. "Experiencing _what?" he asked._

Ernest sighed and stood up, crossing over to the picture of the Earth hanging on his wall. "Experiencing the memories," he said, "of _that place_." He pointed to the hologram, and then looked at Garu. 

Garu looked perplexed. "Ernest…you've never been planet side. You told me that when we first met." 

"Not in this life, no," Ernest replied. 

"…huh?"

The blonde sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes staring at the floor. _Perhaps you aren't ready for this, Garu, _he thought. _You don't seem to have any memories…none at all…while most of our friends have been having at least some sign of the past, you are stubbornly the same. _

"Don't shut me out, Ernest," Garu said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of him. "You always do that…revert into yourself and leave me feeling like I'm the only one in the room. It's not a crime to let other people see how you feel." 

Ernest raised his eyes, and Garu actually had to take a step back at the sight of such raw emotion in them…and were his eyes actually _glowing_ a little? Garu leaned forward slightly. "Ernest, your eyes…" Yes, they were glowing. Green. Had they always been partially green? No, Garu was sure they hadn't…

Ernest's eyes widened slightly at the proximity of Garu to him. "Garu, you…" 

~*~

_"Honestly, Garu, you're always getting into trouble. Do you always_ have to argue with the teacher?"__

_"Hey, it's not my__ fault Yasunori-sensei is an idiot. Where does he get off, claiming humans are the only intelligent species in the universe? Just because the few known__ species aren't sentient...man, I'd love to tell him some of the things we know." Garu folded his arms behind his head as they walked. _

_"Well, we can't," Ernest said simply, reaching out and wiping a spot of dirt off of Garu's uniform jacket. "For one, it's not our secret to tell. And for another, Tune-san and Leena-san would never speak to us again." _

_Garu sighed. "Good point, as usual. Why are you so smart?" _

_Ernest laughed. "Because if I weren't, you'd never pass high school." _

_"I knew_ there was a reason we were friends!_" _

~*~

Garu stumbled back a couple of steps from Ernest, eyes wide with shock and confusion. "What…the hell…was _that?" _

Ernest had felt it too…the very same memory, at the very same time. As far as he knew, that hadn't happened before – was it because both he and Garu were part of the memory, and had been so close to each other physically? 

"Ernest? Zion to Ernest…" 

Ernest blinked. "Oh…gomen. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah," Garu said. "I was saying numerous curse words due to the excruciating headache I'm now feeling." 

Ernest winced. "Gomen…demo…" 

"Did you see that?" Garu looked troubled.

"The…memory?" Ernest just wanted to make sure they were on the same page there.

"That wasn't any memory of mine," Garu muttered. "For one thing, I'd _never_ wear clothes like that. They were completely out of date!" 

_He didn't…recognize it? Ernest tried his best not to look dejected. Whenever he'd had a memory flash, even before he'd known what was going on, he'd always recognized it as being __part of his memory…part of his life. And as far as he knew, the same thing had happened to Tune and Erts during their flashes. So why didn't Garu…? _

"Ne, Ernest, you okay?"

"Fine," Ernest murmured. He had a lot to think about, he knew. Then a shiver of cold went through him. Was it possible…that the memory flash hadn't been Garu's, but _his?_ And that he had somehow projected it onto Garu through his power? Garu had mentioned something about his eyes…but Garu's own green eyes had stayed the same. 

Had he, unintentionally, tried to force a memory onto his best friend? 

Suddenly a pair of hands was on his shoulders, and he was being shaken. "Yo, Ernest, wake up!" Garu snapped. "What's with you?"

"Sorry," Ernest said again, shrugging off Garu's hands and forcing himself not to zone out again. "I didn't…I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Oh." Garu blinked. "Well, I guess I can understand…do you want me to leave?"

"Are you kidding?" Ernest looked at him incredulously. "I haven't seen my best friend in over a year, and you think I want you to leave?" 

Garu grinned. "My thoughts exactly. So. This place have a curfew or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, if there's a possibility that I'm going to be living here, I might as well see everything," Garu said matter-of-factly. "Wanna be my tour guide?" 

Ernest couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on his face. "Sure." 

"All right!" Garu slung an arm over Ernest's shoulders. "Lead the way!" 

Laughing, Ernest put his own arm over Garu's shoulders, and led him out of his room. 

He'd think about what had happened…later. 


	17. Rebirth

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Seventeen: Rebirth**

Saki flopped back onto her bed, looking around at the silver and black furnishings of the room. "This place is amazing," she said to Clay, who was leaning against a wall, looking out of the window at the stars. "I can't believe those crystals created this." 

Clay nodded. "It certainly is anything beyond what I was imagining," he said. "This whole place is so different from GOA and GIS. So…what's the word I'm trying for here?" 

"Peaceful?" Saki supplied. 

"Precisely." Clay smiled at her. "Peaceful. Even though this alar obviously has weaponry and a military arrangement, it doesn't feel like it. They aren't constantly preparing for confrontation, like GOA and GIS." 

Saki nodded. "It's almost as if living their lives takes a front seat to defending them. It's a refreshing outlook." 

"Yes, it is," Clay agreed, just as a soft knock sounded on the door. He walked over and opened it. 

Tune smiled at him. "Hello, Clay," she said. "May I come in?"

Clay didn't miss the halo of green in her eyes, and he nodded, stepping aside and letting her into the room. 

Saki sat up. "Tune." 

"Saki," Tune said, nodding in confirmation. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Saki said. "Clay and I were just discussing the alar." 

"And what do you think?"

"It's amazing," Saki said, smiling. "Much different from what we're used to – I like it." 

"That's good," Tune said. 

"But the alar isn't what you're here about." Saki looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

Tune laughed. "No, it isn't," she agreed. "Actually, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a trip somewhere…just you. No offense, Clay." 

"None taken," Clay replied. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He turned and passed through the door connecting his room to Saki, leaving the two girls alone.

Saki stood from the bed. "Now?" she asked.

"Now," Tune replied, turning towards the other door. "Follow me…and don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Saki smiled at her. "I never doubted you." 

*****

In the darkness of the deserted hanger, Roma-Obsavo's silver armor seemed to gleam with its own personal light. Of all the Second Team Ingrids, she and Hikari-Allumina were the easiest to find, but not at all hard to tell apart. Saki followed Tune obediently towards the Ingrid, her heart racing in anticipation. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but after talking to Phil and Tune, she had a good hypothesis going in her mind. 

Tune stopped in front of Roma-Obsavo, and motioned for Saki to walk towards the Ingrid. "Just relax," she murmured softly. "It won't take long."

Saki nodded and walked forward, looking up at the silver Ingrid with more than a little nervousness. The hanger was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop…or a footstep…was that a footstep she heard, somewhere inside the hanger? She tried to listen, but a gently humming seemed to fill her ears, and she found herself only able to focus on the Ingrid. 

Tune came up behind her and put her hands on Saki's shoulders and her eyes becoming pure green. "Close your eyes," she murmured, her hands shining with the same soft light as her eyes. "Relax." 

Saki felt her eyes slid shut of their own will, but she didn't resist. She knew she wasn't in any danger. She could feel herself slipping under, almost like she was being hypnotized…and in the darkness, she could see a small, pulsating silver light…coming closer…closer…

*****

Saki gasped as her eyes opened, and she found herself in a realm of total white, as if it had snowed and the snow had blanketed everything. _Where am I?_ she tried to say, but the words didn't come out of her mouth…they came from within her mind. 

"This is Roma-Obsavo's Core," a calm voice said from behind her. 

Saki spun around, and found herself face-to-face with a young woman, completely nude, her flowing silver hair the only cover for her body. She standing in front of a large silver sphere that seemed to be made of liquid metal…and it was pulsating to its own beat, as if it were a heart. 

Saki remembered what Phil had told them about what had happened to her. _Are you...Himeko?_ Saki asked. 

"I am," Himeko replied, nodding. She smiled at Saki. "I've been waiting for this day…the day we would be united, and our memories and souls would combine into One." 

Saki smiled at her. _I was hoping to meet you…I've had flashes of memories, but I didn't know what they meant…_

"Those were flashes of the life we led when we were One," Himeko replied. "Tell me…how _is_ Clay?" 

_He's fine…but you'll see that for yourself soon, won't you? _

"So you'll allow us to join?" 

_Of course I will! I've been waiting for this…I think I've been waiting my whole life, but I didn't know…_

Himeko held out her hand to Saki. "Then take my hand." 

Saki nodded, and reached out, clasping her hand with the Goddess'. She gasped as a feeling of power seemed to rush into her, her eyes closed of her own accord – but unlike Phil Phleira, she remained conscious. 

~*~

_"Honestly, Himeko, don't you ever__ take your nose out of that book? You're thirteen, for crying out loud – you should be out having fun with the rest of us!" _

_Himeko looked up from her textbook and removed her glasses. "This is_ fun, Elia…not that you would know. I doubt if you've picked up any book long enough to enjoy it." __

_Elia rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to?" _

_This was true. Even though all of the "Goddesses" were capable of reading an entire school text in under an hour, and remembering everything they had read, Elia didn't usually even bother to take that much time. She was much more interested in being social…or as social as she could be, given the limits that the laboratory put on them. Himeko, on the other hand, loved to study – like a normal girl. She could spend hours on her homework and have a great time. _

_It was differences like those that reminded Himeko that, although she referred to the other girls as her sisters, they really weren't blood related. _

_Himeko sighed. "Look, I have a test tomorrow…I have to study. Would you please go somewhere else?" _

_Elia shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I told __Teela you wouldn't be interested in going skating with us, but she wanted me to ask. Be a book worm, see if I care. You're never_ going to meet an interesting guy like that."__

_"I'm only thirteen – I'm not interested in boys," Himeko responded, already turning back to her book. "Besides, you know we aren't allowed to talk to boys." _

_A secretive smile appeared on Elia's face. "Oh, I know. But what they don't know won't hurt them..." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, her blonde hair flying out behind her. _

_Himeko looked after her. Was Elia really implying what she thought she was implying? She couldn't figure out what was so appealing about the opposite gender, anyway. But then, Elia was__ two years older than she…maybe boys were different at fifteen. Himeko thought about that for a moment, then thought about some of the boys in her classes…and shook her head. "No way," she said. "No living creature could mature and change that__ much in a span of two years." _

_Although sometimes she did wonder…what it would be like, to meet someone and instantly connect with them. And she was curious about whether or not she and her sisters would even be able to have a bond with someone – when they were the only ones of their kind on the planet. She wasn't stupid – far from it – she knew they were different. That they weren't the same species as Doc and Caretaker. She didn't know what__ they were…but they sure looked human. _

It would be an interesting experiment…_ she mused. She put down her pencil and thought for a moment. What type of human would he have to be, in order for me to spend more than just a few minutes with without getting completely annoyed? _She chewed on her bottom lip, then smiled. "Definitely smart," she murmured to herself. "If he can't keep up with me, I don't want him to even try." __

_Well, that solved that problem. She doubted there was a human boy around who could match her when it came to intelligence. She was way_ ahead of the rest of her class, even given her enhanced skills. So she wouldn't worry about meeting a boy…because he couldn't exist. Satisfied, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and turned back to her studying. __

_A few minutes later, she put down her pencil and looked out the window. "Still," she said, "maybe…" _

~*~

Saki gasped, nearly collapsing backwards. Fortunately, Tune was there to catch her. "Saki?" she asked. "Are you okay?" 

Saki looked at her for a moment, her eyes slightly unfocused. "…Heltage?" she murmured. 

"Not quite," Tune replied, helping her stand up straight. "You reacted a lot stronger than Phil did." 

Saki pressed her hand against her forehead and took a few deep breaths, orienting herself. "I think…Phil Phleira tried to fight it a bit…I knew what was happening, so I cooperated…and I got a flood of memories…"

Tune nodded. "It happened that way with me...I guess acceptance makes it go easier." 

Saki looked at Tune. "You're…not her anymore." 

"No, I'm not," Tune replied. "Heltage is sleeping again. What about Himeko?" 

"I don't know…"

"Close your eyes and think," Tune said. "You'll find that there's a barrier in your mind…as if your mind has split into two. When the barrier is down, Himeko is around."

Nodding, Saki closed her eyes. She prodded within her mind, and found that her thoughts suddenly seemed to…stop. "She's there, but sleeping," she reported to Tune. Then she smiled shakily. "What a rush…"

"Feel okay?" Tune asked. "I felt a little sick when it happened to me."

"I think I'm okay," Saki said. "I wouldn't want to go in a flight simulator…or even an elevator…any time soon, but other than that, I'm fine." She held up her hand and examined it. "I don't feel any different."

Tune nodded in agreement. "It's more a mind thing than any…" Her voice trailed off, and her eyes suddenly went green.

"Tune, I mean…Heltage?" Saki stammered, taken off guard. 

Tune looked up at the ceiling, a troubled look on her face. "Something isn't right," she murmured to herself. "Something…" She snapped out of it, and her eyes went back to normal. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Saki's arm. "We need to get out of the hanger!" 

Deciding that questions weren't a good thing right then, Saki followed after her, the two girls running back the way they had come. They got to the lift, climbed aboard, and rode it to the top…and stopped. 

The hanger doors wouldn't open.

Somehow…they were trapped inside. 

And then the lights went out. 

****

CRASH!

"Itaiitaiitaiitai…" 

"Daijoubu, Garu?"

"Hai…but who put that…whatever that was, who put that there?"

"It's always been there," Ernest replied. "You just couldn't see it because the lights went out…" He bit his lip and looked around, which did him absolutely no good because he couldn't see anything. The main hall was shrouded in darkness. Fortunately, the large windows allowed some light to get in from the stars, so that you could see after your eyes had adjusted a little.

Ernest looked behind him, and saw Garu sprawled on the ground. He'd stripped over a vein of the Life Crystal. Ernest hurried over and helped him up, brushing off his clothes. Then he knelt to inspect the crystal. "Phew," he said. "Intact."

"You're more concerned about that crystal thing than me?" Garu asked.

Ernest looked up at him. "I _know you're fine – tripping won't kill you. But the Life Crystal powers the _alar_ and keeps it alive."_

"Well…I'd say we're out of power," Garu said, looking around. 

Ernest stood up and looked around. Every level of the _Elcyion Lacur_ seemed to be shrouded in darkness. "This…isn't good." 

"Don't you have power failures on this thing?" 

"Not like this…even the Crystal is dark," Ernest replied. 

"And that's not good?" 

"No…when the Crystal goes dark, it means it's trying to protect itself, by making it harder to be seen…" Ernest frowned, troubled.

"So what's it trying to protect itself _from?" _

"I have no idea." Ernest sighed. "Garu, you better go back to your room…I need to check this out." 

"What? Alone?" The look on Garu's face obviously stated that he didn't like that decision. "I don't think so." 

"Look, I need to check on the crystal…and that's a restricted area. Only certain members of the fleet are allowed in there…and you aren't one of them. You're not even a member of the fleet yet, Garu," Ernest argued. 

Garu scowled. "The Ernest I knew would've been glad to have my company."

Ernest stopped short and looked at him, then looked away. "Maybe I'm not the Ernest you knew anymore." 

There was no response. 

When Ernest looked back up, he saw that the anger was gone from Garu's face, replaced by confusion and hurt. "Garu…" 

"Forget it," Garu muttered. "I'll find my own way back…do what you need to do." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, moving surprisingly easy through the darkness.

Ernest watched him get swallowed up by the shadows, and then his vision blurred. "What…?" He reached out and touched his eye, and realized there were tears. Angrily he wiped them away, and then took a deep breath. _You don't have time to deal with that right now…you have to get to the __Crystal__ and fix it before the alar starts to drift. You can talk to Garu later…now move! With those words running through his head, he turned and ran towards the stairs leading to the Crystal Chamber. _

The entire passage was pitch black, and even Ernest's adjusted vision couldn't penetrate the darkness. He put out a hand and pressed it against the wall, feeling his way along the path. Even though he was permitted, as the banadar's son, to enter the Crystal Chamber, he'd only been there a couple of times. He was fairly confident he'd be able to fix the problem, but the real task was going to be figuring out what it was…if the Chamber was as dark as this… 

Lost in his thoughts, Ernest started moving a little faster, and didn't realize there was something on the floor until his foot connected with it and his legs shot out from under him, causing to land hard on his back, his head smacking against the floor as the breath was knocked out of him. 

Ernest saw stars for several minutes as he wheezed, struggling to breathe as he focused on not passing out. _Itai…he thought wearily, his head pounding painfully. _

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but after a bit the pounding subsided, and he was able to pull himself into a kneeling position, moving slowly to prevent dizziness. He put his hand down on the floor to steady himself, and felt something thick and wet envelop his hand. "What…?" Ernest looked down at where his hand was, and pulled it up. It pulled free with a sickening sucking sound. "Gross," he muttered. "What's on the floor?" He raised his hand to his nose and sniffed slightly, reeling back from the scent. It was one of the most disgusting things he had ever smelled…but slightly familiar. 

He frowned, and gave it a tentative sniff again. 

_It's like…blood, he thought. __Not human, but... His eyes widened. He remembered a battle where Eeva-Leena had gotten a little too close to the VICTIM when it'd exploded, and had been drenched in its blood. None of the pilots or repairers could stand to be in the hanger for a week with masks after the Ingrids returned, the stench had been so bad. This was the same smell, up close and personal. _

But how had VICTIM blood gotten into the _Elcyion Lacur?_

Ernest wiped his hand off on a clean section of the floor and stood up, frowning. Something wasn't right here…something was very wrong. Something was…

Something was breathing.

He froze, and looked straight ahead. Whatever it was, it was breathing heavily, with loud rasping breaths that he had only just now noticed. It was in the direction of the Crystal Chamber, probably what had been responsible for the malfunction, and very, very close. Ernest took a step back, wishing he could see, his heart pounding irrationally. He didn't know what this thing was, but for some reason, he was scared stiff of it. 

It came closer, and two beady red eyes were now visible, the only hint as to the location of the creature. Ernest turned to run…

…and suddenly it was on him! Claws digging into his back, throwing him forward onto his chest, the wind getting knocked out of him instantly, so that he couldn't even cry out. He struggled, but found that he couldn't move…he was lying in a massive puddle of the ooze-blood, and was stuck _fast._ Saliva hit the floor next to his head, eating away at the metal with a faint _hiss._

Ernest's eyes were wide, and he trembled slightly, that unexpected fear rising up like a tidal wave as shocks of pain ripping through his back from where the claws were embedded. 

Then the weight of the creature was gone, and Ernest could see out of the corner of his eye that it was still there, but eyeing him. There was a wet choking sound, the sound it had made before it had spit its acidic saliva at him before, and Ernest closed his eyes and tensed. He couldn't move, couldn't even think. 

_TSEEEEW!_

The creature let out an inhuman yelp, and there was a loud crash as it something that Ernest couldn't see. He opened his eyes, and couldn't see the creature in his peripheral vision again. There were a few more taser blasts, and then he couldn't hear the wet breathing anymore. 

Then a pair of hands was on his shoulders, and he was being pulled from the gluey blood. "Easy, Ernest, it's dead," Garu said, helping him to stand. "Goddess, you look like you just went swimming in a glue factory." 

Ernest had to turn his entire upper body to look at Garu. "What are you doing down here?" he demanded. "I thought you were going back to your room!" 

"And leave my best friend alone in the dark?" Garu raised an eyebrow. Ernest then noticed that he was carrying a flashlight. "I followed you."

Ernest couldn't even move enough muscles to scowl. He raised his hands, and looked at his fingers, which seemed to be glued together. "I need a shower," he said. 

"You look like you do," Garu agreed. He put an arm around Ernest's shoulders. "Here. Let me help." 

"Thanks…" Ernest was cut off by the sound of clacking behind them. Slowly, the two of them turned…and found that the creature was back on its feet, staring hungrily at them. In the light of the flashlight, it was even uglier than Ernest had thought. 

"Hell, no!" Garu exclaimed. "How can it be…" 

"Garu, look out!" Ernest shouted, throwing himself against his friend and knocking him to the side as the creature charged suddenly, almost too fast for them to react. Ernest hit the ground, and Garu hit the wall a few feet away. 

Wincing, Garu sat up and cursed. The creature had Ernest pinned, this time against the wall, and it seemed mad as hell. Dripping fangs glinted in the light of the flashlight, which Garu had dropped and was now pointed straight at his friend. "Ernest!" Garu shouted, eyes widening at the sight of dripping blood from Ernest's shoulder. He tried to stand, but there was a sharp pain in his back…oh, goddess, had he injured his back again?...and he found that he could barely move. He watched in horror as the creature lowered its fangs to Ernest's neck. 

"ERNEST!" 

~*~

_"I knew_ there was a reason we were best friends!"__

~*~

~*~

_"You need to loosen up a bit, Ernest, you're too serious."_

_~*~_

_~*~_

_"Ernest's got a girlfriend, Ernest's got a girlfriend!"_

_~*~_

_~*~_

_"You're moving? To _New York___?!" _

_Ernest sat on Garu's' bed, holding one of his pillows. "Yeah," he said, sighing. "Mom and Dad think it's too dangerous here, so we're moving back to __America__." _

_"But…are they nuts? What about Tune?" Garu looked at him incredulously. "Does she know you're going?" _

_Ernest shook his head. "No…I can't bring myself to tell her yet. I'm hoping Erts will tell __Rome__, and then she'll tell Tune."_

_Garu raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're just going to leave without telling her?" _

_His best friend flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know_," he said irritably. "I wish I were eighteen already…then they wouldn't be able to force me to move. And I could stay here…" __

_"Hey, maybe you can!" Garu perked up. "We have an extra room here, and my parents already think of you like a second son…" _

_"It won't work," Ernest said, shaking his head. "Mom and Dad want out for my_ safety, mine and Erts. Because of what happened to the school…they don't think they're in danger, it's us they're worried about." __

_Garu groaned and sat down on the bed next to him. "Great. Ironic, ne? We're the ones who are friends with the Goddesses who have been protecting this place. And who says anywhere else is safe from VICTIM?" _

_"I know." Ernest sighed and closed his eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow." _

_Garu stared at him. "And you're just telling me this now?"_

_"I just found out today!" Ernest exclaimed, sitting up. "I came over as soon as I could sneak out of the house." _

_"Oh." Garu looked down at his hands. "I can't believe you're really leaving…it won't be the same without you and Erts, Ernest." He looked at Ernest. "You were my first best friend, do you know that?"_

_"I was?" _

_Garu nodded. "Yeah…will you be able to visit?"_

_"Probably not…" _

_"Oh." Garu lapsed into silence, still staring at his hands._

_The two of them sat there, neither saying much of anything. Garu looked over and picked up a picture – it'd been taken at the summer festival a few months earlier, and it was of him, Ernest, Tune, and Leena, dressed in traditional outfits and grinning at the camera. He looked at it. Before he'd transferred to Yotsubadai, he'd always been part of the 'cool' crowd…but he'd never had friends like Ernest, Tune, and Leena before. Friends he could really count on. And now one of them was leaving, and one of them was avoiding him…_

_"Garu? I need to tell you something," Ernest said quietly._

_Garu looked at him. "What?" _

_Ernest raised his head, his blue eyes sad. He bit his lip. "I…" He hesitated._

_"You can tell me anything, Ernest," Garu said honestly. _

_Ernest swallowed hard, and hurriedly whispered something. _

_"I didn't quite catch that," Garu said. _

_Ernest took a deep breath and raised his voice a little. _

_"Aishiteru, Gareas…" _

~*~

Ernest cried out at the first touch of the fangs…the creature knew his prey was trapped, and there was no need to hurry. Something tingled in the back of his head, and he glanced over at Garu…

…who was glowing…his eyes were glowing…and his hand…

A furious scream ripped from Garu's throat, there was a brilliant flash of light, and then…

Silence.


	18. Awakening

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Eighteen: Awakening**

The entire alar seemed to shudder for a moment, and both Tune and Saki were thrown backwards off of their feet. They stared at each other, and then simultaneously turned, just in time to see Eeva-Leena light up like a Christmas tree, and then instantly go dark. The two Repairers looked at each other, open-mouthed.

"What just happened?" Saki asked after a moment. 

"I…don't know," Tune replied, stunned. They sat there for a moment on the elevator floor, both trying to order their thoughts. 

Something crashed in the back of the hanger. 

Saki jumped, surprised. "What was _that?" _

Tune didn't know the answer to that one, either. She stood up and peered through the dark room, her vision even darker because it hadn't adjusted again after Eeva-Leena's sudden display. "Let's try the door again," she suggested, shivering slightly. 

Saki nodded and turned back to the entrance, pressing her hand against the metal. There was no reaction…the doors stayed as stubbornly shut as they had half an hour earlier. 

"This isn't good," Tune murmured. "The Crystal should've activated the back-up power supply right now…at least, I'm pretty sure it should've. I think that's what Ernest said when he was explaining the Crystal functions to Erts and me."

"What if the Crystal isn't working?" Saki asked worriedly.

"Then someone should've gone to find out what the problem is," Tune replied. "Besides, if the Crystal weren't working, the alar would break apart – it's the Crystal that keeps the ship together, remember?" 

"Right…" Saki bit her lip. "Maybe GOA did something…? The Top looked pretty furious about the _Elcyion Lacur being here just on general principle." _

Tune sighed. "Maybe. That still doesn't explain…" 

_THUD._

She stopped in mid sentence and looked at Saki. Together, the two looks back to where the crash had happened earlier. "I thought we were the only ones in here," Saki whispered. 

"We're supposed to be," Tune replied. "No one but Repairers and Pilots are allowed in the hanger after…" Again, her words were cut off as the elevator platform shifted slightly, and then began a descent.

"Please tell me you did that."

"I didn't do anything." Tune bit her lip and stepped a little closer to Saki. 

"Are there any other elevator controls?" 

"There's another elevator on the other end of the hanger, near the supply bay," Tune replied, her voice as soft as she could make it and still be heard by Saki. "I think the controls work for both elevators…" 

"Oh, man…" 

The elevator reached the bottom, and Tune tapped at the controls – which remained unresponsive. Without the option of going back up, the only other options were to either stay on the platform, or step off. Tune felt a lot better about their chances of hiding from someone if they weren't confined to the platform…but the moment both she and Saki stepped off, the elevator zoomed back up to the top.

The two of them looked at each other. 

"That was probably not good," Tune said uncertainly. 

Saki nodded. "What now?" 

"I guess…we head for the other elevator," Tune said, looking into the darkened hanger. She shivered slightly. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this – let's stay together."

Saki nodded emphatically. "If you were going to suggest splitting up, I'd have to hurt you or something." She reached out and put her hand on Tune's arm. "Just so we don't lose each other…"

"Good idea," Tune said, nodding. Hesitantly, they began to walk down the main stretch that spanned out between the Ingrids. The Ingrids' huge shadows loomed over them, making them seem ominous in the darkness. 

Something moved. 

Saki froze. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Tune whispered back.

Saki trembled slightly. "I was really hoping you'd just say you didn't know what I was talking about…there really is something in here with us…"

"W-we don't know that," Tune stammered. "It could've just been the shadows, playing tricks…" 

_Click. Click click. _

"Or it could mean something is really in here with us!" Saki hissed. 

"Shh!" Tune reprimanded her. "It's coming from behind us…" 

"Behind?!" Saki yelped. 

Tune glanced over her shoulder just in time to see something rush towards them. She grabbed Saki's arm and shoved her forward, in front of her. "Move!" she exclaimed. "Run!" 

The sound of claws quickened behind them as they ran down the main stretch as fast as they could. Saki forced herself not to look back, to just keep running – whatever was behind them, she didn't want to know what it was. But in the pitch black darkness of the hanger, it was almost impossible to tell where the end of the ramp was…until they were almost on top of it.

"Whoa-a!" Saki cried, catching herself just short of the sheer drop-off at the very end of the ramp. There was a good twenty-five to thirty foot drop from the end of it, where the elevator was _supposed to be. "The elevator…" _

"Look." Tune pointed up. The platform hovered twenty feet above them, impossible to reach. 

Saki looked over her shoulder, and now she could just make out a shape. Whatever it was had stopped chasing them, as if it knew that they were trapped. A shiver went down her spine. "What is it?" she whispered. 

_Victim minor. _

Saki blinked. _What…?_

_Victim minor, the familiar voice said in her mind. _A sub-species of Victim, something like a pet. Fully mature Victim can control them with their thoughts._ _They used them to attack several cities on Earth.__

Who…?

And then, suddenly, it was like the knowledge was suddenly part of Saki. She didn't have to ask any questions, she didn't have to think about what was going on…she just knew. 

Tune looked at Saki, and noticed the faint shimmer of silver in the other girl's eyes. "Himeko…?" she asked uncertainly.

Saki nodded slowly. "Step to the side," she whispered. "I'll go left, you go right. Double around it…stay quiet. It's completely blind, and it tracks by sound. That's why they killed the power first."

"To make it easier to hear?" 

"Yes. Now hush." Taking a slow step to the left, Saki began to move over to the edge of the path, and then creep back in the direction they had come. She barely made a sound. 

Biting her lip and trusting the other Goddess Spirit, Tune moved in the opposite direction, doing her absolute best not to attract any attention to herself. The Victim minor seemed to be staying where it was, looking around…or hearing around, as the case was. 

Heart pounding faster as she got closer, Tune forced herself to breathe normally, although occasionally her breathing came out in rushed, gasping pants. She wiped the palms of her hands off on her pants, and swallowed hard as she began to slip past her…her foot brushed against something that had been left in the middle of the path…

It fell off the edge, hitting the ground below with a metallic _clang!_

The Victim minor's head jerked up and over in Tune's direction, lips pulling back to reveal row after row of sharp teeth. Tune's eyes widened in fear as he moved in her direction. 

Something crashed to the ground behind them. 

The Victim minor spun around, and began to immediately advance in Saki's direction. Although Tune couldn't see the younger girl in the darkness, she knew it was her who had made the noise. And now the Victim minor seemed to have forgotten about Tune, and was focusing only on Saki…

_It doesn't realize there are two of us! Tune realized with a jolt. _

Her next thought was, _does that really matter?! It's after Saki! _

"Get away from me!" Saki shouted, her voice trembling slightly. There seemed to be some distance between her and the Victim minor, but now she was forgetting her own advice – that the minor searched through hearing. And was it Saki that Tune was hearing now…or Himeko? 

And did it really matter? 

Saki stared at the Victim minor, trembling. All of a sudden Himeko had retreated, so quickly that Saki had doubted for a moment that she'd even been there. But she had…and now she was gone, locked away behind her wall and not making the slightest move to return. Seeing the Victim minor suddenly advance towards them had caused Himeko to irrationally hide, and Saki had practically felt her mind shake with fear. 

Saki stared up at the Victim minor in horror as it advanced. _Why can't I move? _she wondered. She tried to tell her body that staying there was not a good idea…she had to move, get out of the Victim minor's way before it realized that she had changed locations…but her legs felt like rubber, she couldn't move an inch. 

The Victim minor opened its huge mouth, saliva dripping from fangs as it watched her. Saki took a step to the left, and her ankle twisted underneath her without warning. Crying out, she grabbed her ankle, her eyes widening in horror.

The Victim minor crouched down, its back legs coiling like springs as it prepared to strike. 

A choking sound came from deep within its throat. 

Saki's eyes widened. 

The Victim minor sprang forward and stumbled, falling on its face as it convulsed, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as foam appeared around the edge of its mouth. Its sightless eyes bulged and turned red as blood vessels popped within them. Its tail whipped around limply, then fell with a thud on the metal floor. The Victim minor convulsed again, coughed hoarsely, and was still, a puddle of blood collecting near its mouth. 

Unsteadily, Saki got to her feet, her eyes glued on the Victim minor's body, as if expecting it to suddenly leap up and attack her. When it didn't move for a full five minutes, Saki moved around it, looking for Tune. 

She found her a few feet away, standing and staring straight ahead. Her eyes were blank and staring at the Victim minor. 

"Tune?" Saki asked hesitantly. 

Tune didn't move. 

Saki walked towards her and placed her hand on Tune's arm. "Tune…?" 

Tune closed her eyes, and then opened them, the blank look vanishing and replaced with uncertain blue eyes as she tuned to look at Saki.

Then they rolled up, and she fell forward in unconsciousness, Saki managing to catch her before she hit the ground. 

And the lights came on.  


	19. Premature Awakening

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Nineteen: Premature Awakening**

The light was bright. Way, way, too bright. So bright that the minute he opened his eyes, he had to close them with a groan. He tried to raise his hand to shield his eyes, but something was attached to it. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at it – there was an IV protruding from his hand. "Wha…?" His voice sounded like he was speaking through cotton. 

"Garu?" 

Garu turned his head towards the speaker, then winced at the light. "Light…" 

"Hang on." A moment later, the light dimmed enough that Garu could open his eyes without feeling like a series of drills were going off in his head. He turned his head again and looked at the speaker. 

"Hey," he said, smiling softly at Ernest. His friend looked like he'd been up all night – there were dark smudges under his eyes, and his hair looked like it needed a good brushing. He was wearing a green robe tied loosely around him, and there was worry in his eyes. "What's…up…?"

Ernest smiled back. "Well, you've been unconscious for about 48 hours – does that answer your question?" 

Garu's eyes widened. "Forty-eight hours…?!" He tried to sit up, but didn't get very far before a burst of pain shot through him. Ernest reached out and gently pushed him back down. 

"Easy," he said. "You've been heavily medicated – Aderyn and Rill say you'll probably be disoriented for awhile. You shouldn't move too much." 

"Why?" Garu asked, looking at him confusion. "What happened?" 

"Do you remember the VICTIM minor?" Ernest asked. 

"That thing in the Crystal room?" Garu asked. Ernest nodded. "Yeah…are you okay? You're not hurt too bad, are you?" 

Ernest shook his head, then winced slightly. "Aside from some slow-healing gashes on my back, I'm fine. I'm just forbidden from wearing anything tight over my chest. I've got a couple on my legs that prevent me from wearing pants, too." He blushed slightly at that statement. "Hence the robe…" 

"I'm glad you're okay," Garu said sincerely. "When I saw that thing pinning you down…I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't much help." He closed his eyes briefly to ward off another headache. 

Ernest stared at him. "Garu…you saved my life, tomodachi." 

Garu opened his eyes and looked at him. "What are you talking about, Ernest? I…I froze up. I couldn't even move." 

Ernest touched Garu's free hand. The touch was oddly muffled…Garu turned his head and looked at his hand. "Why am I bandaged…?" His hand was completely gauzed up, and when he examined his other hand, he noticed that it was done up the same way. The only part left exposed was where the IV tube slid into his vein. "Ernest? What's going on?" 

"It's a precaution," Ernest replied. "It's also the reason why you aren't being kept in the infirmary. You're under semi-isolation – only those with EX are being allowed near you right now, until the contamination level goes down."

"The _what?" Garu yelped. "Contamination? _What_ contamination?" He tried to sit up again, and again Ernest pushed him back down. _

"The EX contamination," Ernest replied. "Garu, you suffered from an extreme EX reaction down in the Crystal room – destroyed the VICTIM minor completely, and saved my life. But it knocked you unconscious, and you've been that way for two days." 

"EX?" Garu asked faintly. He shook his head slightly. "I don't remember…" 

"It was amazing," Ernest said quietly. "It was…it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before." 

Garu shivered. He hated it when his EX reacted – all he could do was remember the day his EX had gone out of control and he'd been forced to pilot status for Eeva-Leena. Although being a pilot was what he'd wanted more than anything, to be chosen _that_ way…

"Garu?"

Ernest's soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Garu turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said, smiling slightly. "Just thinking…"

"About what?" 

"Nothing." Garu sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Ernest…my back, it really hurts…" 

Ernest nodded. "Yeah…you bruised it. Rill said to tell you that it isn't as serious as your last injury…you injured it before?"

Garu remembered that Ernest wouldn't have known about that. "Hai," he said. "When Erts was attacked by VICTIM…a lot of us were injured. That was the battle that put Yu in a coma, and damaged Rio's knee." Garu bit his lip. "Is it going to cause me trouble, did she say?"

"You'll have some pain and discomfort, but she said it wasn't permanent," Ernest replied. "You worried me, Garu…" 

"Gomen," Garu murmured. "So…did anything happen while I was out? There weren't more of those things, were there?"

"One more," Ernest said, "in the Ingrid hanger. Saki and Tune ran into it." 

Garu's eyes widened, and he looked at Ernest. "Are they okay?" 

"They're fine," Ernest replied, not quite meeting Garu's eyes. 

"Ernest." 

Ernest sighed. He never could hide much from Garu – the guy was too perceptive when he really wanted to be. "There were some problems with Tune," he said carefully. "She's also being kept in isolation." He sighed. "Total isolation." 

"Problems? What do you mean, problems?" Garu asked, frowning.

"…I don't think you'd understand."

And there it was again. Even now, Ernest was hiding things from him. He knew more than he was letting on, about these VICITM minor, about what had happened to Garu, about what was going on with Tune. Ernest was acting as odd as Yu, Phil, Erts, and their other friends. They all knew something, and that something was throwing a wedge in their team, both the pilots' and the candidates'. 

And Garu, frankly, was getting sick of it. 

Ernest glanced at the clock. "I better get going," he said. "You need to rest, and I need to go talk to someone…I'll come check on you later." He stood up and moved towards the door…only to stop when Garu reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his robe. 

Ernest looked at him, blue eyes wide. 

"You're not going anywhere," Garu said quietly, "until you tell me _exactly_ what's going on – with you, with Tune, Erts, and the rest of our friends." 

Ernest swallowed hard, surprised at the intensity in Garu's eyes. "Garu, I can't…" 

"You can, and you will," Garu said fiercely. "And don't you dare tell me I wouldn't understand. I'm fed up with secrets, and I'm not the only one. Now _tell me_." 

*****

"How's she doing?" 

Phil looked over, startled. She was standing outside the quarantine room that Tune was being kept in, and had been staring through the large observation window – the closest anyone could get to the girl lying on the bed inside of the room. She'd been standing there for almost an hour now…and hadn't expected to be interrupted. 

Especially not by Rioroute. 

Rio was standing a few feet from her, almost perfectly straight except for a slight lean as he supported his weight against the cane that he was holding in his left hand. The normally smiling face was missing its smile, replaced instead by a look of concern…and something else. 

Apprehension. 

"How'd you know I was here?" Phil asked, absently reaching up and playing with the yellow bow in her hair. 

"A guess," Rio replied, taking a few steps forward until he was standing beside her. 

Phil reflexively took a step back. 

There was no way Rio could've missed that. "So you _have_ been avoiding me," he said, the apprehension in his expression growing. 

"Rio…" 

"I almost had myself convinced that I was just imagining things, but I'm not," Rio continued. "Ever since you collapsed in front of Agui, you've been avoiding me." He looked at her with hurt-filled eyes. "I don't understand why."

_Because I'm not supposed to be near you right now... But there was no way to tell him that without revealing what she wasn't supposed to reveal. _

Rioroute wasn't ready. 

Rio took another step towards her, and she backed up again, her back suddenly pressed against the wall. "Rio, stop," she said softly. "You don't understand…I can't be around you right now…" 

"Why?" Rio asked, tightening his grip on his cane. He looked at her pleadingly, trying to figure out what was going on. "You…Erts…Kazuhi…Yu…you've all been avoiding the rest of us. Why? What happened?" 

Phil shook her head. 

"Damn it, Phil!" Rio snapped, causing Phil to jump slightly. Her eyes widened when she was the hard look in his eyes, an expression she couldn't remember ever seeing on his face before. 

_But I have._

Phil's eyes widened. _Silvee! Suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of the barrier coming down…of Silvee trying to assert her personality and memories with more force than the normally soft-spoken Goddess used. _

_Let me see him!_

*****

Ernest swallowed hard, looking at the determined look on Garu's face. "Garu, please, don't make me do this," he said, shaking his head. "You…you aren't ready to hear what I have to say…" 

"I saw something," Garu said abruptly. "Before I blacked out…it was almost like a dream. You were there…we were talking. But I didn't understand what we were talking about, and I didn't recognize where we were. Something about some place called New York…" He looked at Ernest, and noticed the look of absolute shock on his friend's face.

For the briefest moment, Garu's eyes had turned blue. 

"Garu…" Ernest whispered, almost not daring to believe it. Was Garu getting his memories of the past back? Not entirely, he suspected, since Garu didn't remember the significance of that memory…but it was something. 

His train of thought was broken without warning. 

*_ERNEST!*_

Ernest reached up and pressed his hand against the side of his head, wincing. *_Ow! Tone it down, Erts!*_

*_Never mind that!_* his brother cried in his mind. *_You've got to get to Tune's room immediately. There's a problem!*_

Ernest's eyes widened. *_What's wrong with Tune?*_

*_Nothing,* _Erts replied. *_It's Phil and __Rio__. Or, rather, Silvee and _Rio._*_

*_Oh, hell.*_

"What?" Garu demanded. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" His eyes were wide with shock – he hadn't been expecting Ernest to freak out like that. 

"That was Erts," Ernest said tensely. When Garu opened his mouth to ask a question, Ernest held up his hand. "I can't explain right now…but Rio's in danger. I'm sorry, Garu, but I have to go. I'll be back." Before Garu could protest, Ernest had pulled his arm out of his friend's grip and run from the room. 

Ernest sprinted as fast as he could towards Tune's room, footsteps echoing in the hallway as he ran. He turned a corner and nearly collided with Clay and Saki. "Did you…?"

Clay nodded. 

"We have to hurry," Saki said anxiously. "Himeko's trying to push to the surface…this isn't good." 

"I know," Ernest said as they ran. "Rioroute isn't ready. And the last thing we need is _him_ waking up prematurely." 

****

Phil doubled over, wrapping her arms around herself. _Silvee, stop! she pleaded in her mind. _You can't come out, not around him! He's not ready to know anything yet!_ She fought to keep her body under her control as she remembered Heltage's warnings. _

~*~

_"So I can't tell _Rio___ anything?" Phil asked, biting her lip. _

_Tune, at the time Heltage, nodded. "He can't remember until he's ready to remember. We Goddesses have the ability to force__ memories onto people, to push them to reawaken…Phil Phleira, Silvee is the most volatile of us when it comes to that. Being separated from __Rio__ has taken its toll on her over the years, and if the rest of us hadn't been there, no doubt she would've tried to force the memories onto him long ago." _

_Phil's eyes widened, but she also looked confused. "But…isn't Silvee me?_" __

_"To a degree," Heltage said. "But just like with myself and Tune, until we become One we are still two separate entities. Your memories have not become hers, and her memories haven't all become yours. Until you become One and can control Silvee, you can't even be near Rioroute. _

_"It's too dangerous." _

~*~

"R-rio…" Phil stammered. "Get out of here…please…" 

Rio knelt down and looked at her. "Phil, what's wrong?" he asked urgently. "Are you okay?" 

Phil trembled, biting her lip as Silvee broke through the barrier. "Please," she whispered, but she found that no sound came out of her mouth. 

Rio put his hand on her shoulder. "Phil?!" 

_LET ME SEE HIM! Silvee screamed inside of Phil's mind, and suddenly Phil was shoved aside, pushed behind a barrier and unable to stop Silvee from opening her eyes and looking at Rio with shining orange-tinged eyes, an orange light surrounding her. _

"Phil?" Rio looked at her. 

"Rio…" she whispered, eyes wide. "It's really you…" 

Footsteps ran up behind them. 

"RIO, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ernest shouted, his voice echoing. 

Without warning, Phil moved forward, cupping Rio's face in her hands and pressing her lips against him.

Ernest's eyes widened. "No!" he cried, as a bright orange light spread from Phil to Rio. The light was proof that Silvee was in complete control. 

"Silvee, stop!" Saki cried from behind him.

But they were too late. Ernest could feel Rio's confusion…then panic…and then…

Total calm. 

It was as if everything that made Rio _Rio_ was suddenly, completely gone. Vanished. Just like when Yu awoke with no memory of the life he was currently leading, it was as if a completely different person had taken over Rioroute's body. Ernest took an involuntary step back when he felt the coldness that was now Rioroute, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Erts do the same. 

Rioroute stepped back from Phil, looking at her, completely expressionless. The light died down from around them, and the stunned look on Phil's face indicated that Silvee had been pushed back for the time being. Ernest held his breath, waiting to see what would happen.

And that was the moment Hiead Gner chose to walk around the corner. 

Before any of them could react, Rioroute lunged forward and grabbed Hiead around the neck, shoving the younger pilot up against the wall forcefully. "TRAITOR!" 

*****

Author's Notes: A huge apology on the amount of time it took to get this chapter out. For awhile, I hit a writer's block, and then I got swamped by school, work, and life in general. But don't worry – _The Soul Chronicles is back on track and I hope to start having chapters out at regular intervals. If that doesn't quite work out, just bear with me. I'm not going to ditch this story after all the work I've put into it. So, I hope you all enjoy this latest…albeit slightly confusing chapter. Whatever confusion there is in this one will be cleared up in the next. Happy reading! _

~ Aynslesa Morro Wolf


	20. The Darkness Rises

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty: The Darkness Rises**

"Rioroute!" Ernest shouted, lunging forward and grabbing Rioroute's arms, trying to pry him off of Hiead. "Let him go! It isn't what you think!" 

"Get off of me, Ernest!" Rioroute hissed. "This son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to us! Because of him, we nearly died! I don't know how we survived that damn blast, but however it was, it was no thanks to this bastard!" 

Hiead's crimson eyes were wide as he struggled to break Rioroute's grip on his neck. The surprising strength of the Agui-Keimeia pilot was making it _extremely_ hard to breathe. "Get…him…off…of…me!" Hiead growled, or as near to a growl as he could manage. 

"Yu, Erts, give me a hand!" Ernest said, gritting his teeth as he gripped Rio's arms tighter. 

"BACK OFF!" Rioroute shouted, his eyes suddenly turning bright orange, his hair flaring with EX as he let go of Hiead with one hand, spun around, and practically threw Ernest off of him. The taller pilot hit the wall with a cry of pain. 

"Ernest!" Erts cried, moving towards his brother. 

"I'm fine," Ernest said, gritting his teeth as he held his shoulder with one hand. "Get Rioroute away from Hiead!" 

"What's going on?" Phil asked, her eyes wide. She didn't understand why Rioroute was acting like this – she knew that Silfee had done _something _to him, but to have him go completely berserk at the sight of Hiead? He barely even knew the silver-haired boy. 

Hiead had taken advantage of Rioroute's distraction, grabbing onto the remaining hand around his throat and managing to pull it away from him even so that he could at least breathe. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push the arm away, but Rioroute's strength from his EX reaction was unbelievable. 

"Clay, pull the alarm," Ernest said, rising to his feet and wincing as his shoulder jerked slightly in the process. "Erts, Yu, what are you waiting for?!" 

As Clay turned and ran to the alarm next to Tune's room, the two pilots looked at each other, then moved forward, each grabbing one of Rioroute's arms. "Any time now, Ernest!" 

"Hold him!" Ernest snapped. He closed his eyes, focusing on Rioroute and opening his astral sight as his own EX began to flow through him. _Sorry, __Rio_. He reached out mentally, grabbed Rioroute's orange aura, and _pulled_. 

With a startled cry, Rioroute was yanked away from Hiead and shoved up against the opposite wall next to Ernest. Erts and Yu pinned his arms to the side, and Hiead drew in a sharp gasp of air, falling to his neck and pressing his hand against the bruises ringing his neck. He stared at the struggling Rioroute, and at Erts and Yu as they tried to restrain him. He had no idea what was going on. One minute he'd been walking towards the dining hall, and the next, he'd been shoved up against the wall and been almost nearly choked to death. It had been close, too. 

The sound of running footsteps entered his thoughts, and then suddenly two pairs of hands were on his arms, helping him up. "Hiead, are you okay?!" Zero asked, his eyes wide as he helped Hiead up. Azuma was on his other side, his hand on Hiead's back to help balance him. "You look like you're about to pass out!" 

Hiead closed his eyes for a minute to orient himself, then pushed Zero and Azuma away, pulling out of their grips. "I'm fine," he said brusquely. "Just leave me alone." He shot Rioroute a glare, then turned and headed back the way he'd come, back towards his quarters, ignoring the feeling of light-headedness he was getting. 

Zero stared after Hiead, watching his rival – though they hadn't really been competing against each other lately – half-stagger down the hall. "He's not fine, Instructor," Zero said, looking at Azuma. 

Azuma nodded, glancing at Ernest. "Follow him, Zero. Make sure he gets to his room okay." 

"Got it." Zero took off after Hiead, staying close enough to make sure he didn't collapse or anything, but far enough not to piss him off. _What the hell happened there, anyway? _

*_Zero? Is everything okay?*_

Zero didn't flinch as Kizna's voice entered his mind. He'd gotten used to her being there. *_I was talking to Azuma when Clay called, saying there was something wrong at Tune's room. We got here just in time to see Erts and Yu pry Rioroute off of Hiead. I don't know what happened, but I'm following Hiead to make sure he gets to his room okay.*_

He could practically see Kizna's eyes go wide. *Rioroute_ attacked _Hiead?*

*_Yeah, I know, usually it's the other way around._* Zero paused when Hiead stepped up to his door, pressing his hand against the panel and waiting for the door to slide open. When it did, and Hiead stepped inside, Zero sighed with relief. *_Well, he's back in his room. I'm going to head back and see if I can get some answers. Something strange is going on.*_

*_Tell me about it,*_ Kizna said. *_Keep me informed.*_

*_You got it._* Zero turned and headed back to Tune's room. 

*****

Azuma turned to look at Rioroute. "What the hell happened to him?" 

"Silfee," Ernest said grimly. "Rio got too close, and she managed to push her way to the surface. She brought him out before he was ready." 

Azuma frowned. "Like…with Yu?" 

"Yes, only…" Ernest frowned, watching as Yu and Erts struggled with Rioroute. "Erts, for Goddess' sake, just knock him out. It won't hurt him, and we can't talk with him acting like an idiot." 

Rioroute looked at Ernest, his eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're on that bastard's side, Ernest! After what he did, how can you…!" His words were cut off as Erts reluctantly placed his hand against Rioroute's head, and Rioroute's eyes closed as he went limp against the wall. Yu and Erts gently set him on the floor. 

"Hopefully when he comes to, he'll be easier to deal with," Ernest said. "I wasn't expecting that to happen – but then, I wasn't expecting Hiead to come around the corner like that. I don't think he saw Silfee, but we need to be more careful." 

Phil bit her lip, looking at Rio. 

"It's okay," Ernest said quietly. "You can go to him now, Phil. What's done is done. You can't hurt him now." 

Phil looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes, before she walked over to her partner and knelt down, taking Yu's place next to him as she gently ran her hand through Rioroute's hair. "Gomen nasai," she whispered. 

Azuma looked at them for a moment, then turned back to Ernest. "You were saying?" he asked. 

Ernest blinked, then nodded. "Oh, yeah. The difference between Yu and Rioroute is, Yu was knocked back into his memories by the coma. They were already there, and the fact that Yu remembered clear up until the point of his death. And already he's beginning to bridge the gap between his two lives." 

Yu bit his lip, and unconsciously rubbed his arms, looking at Kazuhi. It was so odd, thinking of her as his girlfriend, and also as his sister, at the same time. He desperately hoped these memories would clear themselves up soon, and he could become the way he was supposed to be. He didn't envy Rioroute for the confusion he'd eventually feel. 

"So how is Rio different?" Azuma asked. 

"Rio's memories were further back," Ernest replied. "He wasn't close to awakening on his own, not like Yu. When Silfee drew him to the surface, he only remembered up to a certain point – but I'm confused as to what it was about." Ernest frowned. "I just wish I knew what point Rioroute was pulled to. Given the fact that he currently thinks Hiead is a traitor, it could be anywhere in a span of four months."  

"It's hard to say," Clay said. "It might be when we first met Hiead after we were split up – Phil, Saki, Rio, and I were the first to see him in Germany. Do you remember, Phil?" 

Phil bit her lip, then shook her head. "No…I don't remember. Silfee must be sleeping right now." 

"So what happened?" Azuma asked, looking at Clay. 

Clay pushed his glasses up, frowning slightly as he tried to put his thoughts in order. "Well…all of the Goddesses were trying to find their partners before their powers went haywire. Saki located me in England, and Phil tracked Rioroute to Scotland. Since the four of us were close to each other, we ended up meeting up in London. I was more than a little surprised to see Rioroute – he wasn't anything like the Rio I'd known during my time in Japan." 

"That's right…I'd forgotten about that," Ernest said, frowning. 

"Forgotten about what?" Azuma scowled. "I wish you'd just explain clearly. Unlike all of you, I remember what happened in the past. I know the basic events, but I don't have any memories returning to me like you." 

"Rio's a berserker," Clay said bluntly. "Most of the time he's as we know him, but piss him off and he'll go crazy on you. When he's like that, he's highly dangerous. In his past life, he was born and raised in Scotland, and his father was part of the local mob. He took advantage of Rioroute's volatile nature and trained him to be an assassin. He moved to Japan with his mother when she tried to escape the mob, but when VICTIM fell, they returned to Scotland and Rioroute was right back under the control of his father. It wasn't until Phil found him again that he finally broke away from the man and left that life behind." 

Azuma looked at Rioroute in shock. "I didn't know…" 

"Phil found out first, and she tried to keep it a secret from the rest of us," Saki said. "But that didn't last long. When the four of us met up in London, we received a distress call from Ikhny in Germany. She'd found Hiead, but there was a problem. One of the VICTIM had gotten to him first." 

Erts' eyes widened. "One of the VICTIM?" he asked. 

"It was a non-evolution VICTIM, one still in minor form, like the Goddesses were back then," Clay replied. "When we got to Germany, we found Hiead about one step away from killing Ikhny. And Rioroute went berserk." 

Azuma stared at Rioroute's unconscious body. "Hiead was going to kill Ikhny?" 

"The VICTIM…I don't remember her name," Clay said, "had convinced him that the _Goddesses_ were the ones who were attacking the Earth. She used a lot of manipulation, including setting Ikhny up to make Hiead think she'd killed his entire family." Clay looked down at the ground. "Hiead ended up making a pact with the VICTIM, and during the fight with Ikhny, she ended up losing her power. Like with the rest of us, her power had gone to Hiead, but it didn't surface in him until a few months later, when he finally realized what the VICTIM were and joined our side. But during that time, Rioroute was furious at Hiead over what he had done to Ikhny, when Ikhny had been the first person to befriend and trust him in Japan." 

"So Rioroute thought Hiead was a traitor," Ernest said quietly. "None of you liked to talk about what happened in Germany…about why Rioroute seemed to hate Hiead so much." 

"It was a combination of Hiead turning his back on Ikhny, and also that Hiead tried to kill Phil during that fight," Clay replied. "At any rate, it took a long time for Rioroute to get over all of that and to accept Hiead again…and now it looks like he's right back in the middle of all of that hate." 

"So what do we do?" Erts asked, looking at his brother. 

"I think what we need to do first," Azuma said, "is get Rioroute somewhere where he won't be a danger to anyone the next time he wakes up. Then he better make sure Hiead keeps his distance…" 

"Actually," a cold voice said, "I think the first thing you need to do, Instructor, is explain what the _hell_ is going on." 

Everyone froze, and Azuma turned around, staring straight into the narrowed eyes of Zero Enna. 

And he was pissed. 

*****

Hiead was relieved that Zero didn't follow him into his room. He'd known that the other candidate was following him, most likely under orders from Azuma, but he hadn't been kidding when he'd told them to leave him alone. The last thing he wanted was to get in a confrontation when he was feeling so fucking lousy.

Having your air supply cut off tended to make you irritable. 

Hiead wished that he had a door he could slam, but all the doors in this place slid open and shut, and were mechanically controlled. Great for security, lousy for letting off steam. If they were still on GOA he might've been able to goad Zero into a fight, but here on the _Elcyion Lacur_, inter-fighting was frowned upon. There were special training areas were combat could take place, but Hiead didn't feel like following regulations. 

He walked into the bathroom that was between his room and Ikhny's, and looked in the mirror, lightly touching the purple finger-shaped bruises around his neck. He grimaced when they hurt. "That son of a bitch," he growled, his voice hoarse. He slammed his fist down on the bathroom counter, not flinching when pain shot up his arm. "K'so!" 

Something wet touched his neck, and he jerked, spinning around. 

Ikhny stumbled back a little, her eyes wide, a wet cloth in her hand. 

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly. 

She bit her lip, and pushed her glasses back up from where they'd slid down slightly. "G-gomen," she said hesitantly. "Demo, Kizna told me that you were hurt, so I came to see if I could help. I saw the bruises…" 

Hiead glared at her, then moved towards the bathroom door. "Don't sneak up on people like that," he snapped irritably. 

Ikhny followed him out into his room, and watched as he moved to his dresser, pulling out a maroon-color sleeveless turtleneck. "I was only trying to help…" 

"Well, don't," Hiead said bluntly, turning his back on her and pulling off his shirt. Ikhny watched as he pulled on the other shirt, the high neck effectively covering the bruises around his neck. She felt her face heat up as she stared at his bare back before the shirt covered it. 

Hiead turned and looked at her. "Why are you still here?" he asked, frowning. 

She blinked, looking up at him. "Wh-what?" 

Hiead scowled. "Get. Lost." And with that, he turned his back on her. 

Ikhny stared at him, and suddenly something inside of her snapped. In a voice that didn't sound at all like her own, she said, "You know, you could try being a little nicer sometimes! Then maybe people wouldn't hate being around you so much!" She spun on her heel and ran out of the room, angry tears stinging his eyes. 

Hiead turned and stared at the door closing behind her, his mouth open. "Wha…?" Had Ikhny just…_talked back_ to him?

Judging from the shocked feeling he was experiencing, apparently she had. 

_She's probably standing on the other side of the door, crying her eyes out,_ he thought with satisfaction. Just to make sure, he walked over, pressing his ear against the door. 

There wasn't a sound from the other side. 

Hiead frowned, and listened closer. When he still didn't hear anything, he reached out and pressed his hand against the lock, the door opening. 

Ikhny's room was empty. 

"Where the hell did she go?" Hiead asked, scowling. 

_And why the hell do I care?_

*****

Ikhny stalked angrily down the hallway, away from the quarters she shared with Hiead. She didn't want to deal with him just then. He could just go on being a jerk in private. All she'd done was express concern for him – she was his Repairer, after all. But she was really starting to get sick and tired of giving, giving, and never receiving anything back in return. 

She stopped and leaned against one of the walls, taking off her glasses and wiping at her eyes, brushing away the tears. "I don't care if I'm supposed to co-own that Ingrid or not," she said, sniffling. "He can do what he wants with it. I can't take this anymore…!" Her voice cut off as the wall behind her suddenly gave way, and she toppled backwards, hitting a cold floor. 

She'd been leaning against a door, which now slid shut behind her. 

Wincing, Ikhny got to her feet, and pressed her hand against the closed door. It didn't budge. She tried again, and once more, it didn't move. 

"Great," she sighed, wondering where she'd stumbled into. She turned around to get a good look at her surroundings. 

The ten Ingrids stared back at her, five on either side. She'd ended up in the hanger…the currently off-limits hanger due to the VICTIM minor attack Saki and Tune had dealt with. Ikhny bit her lip, knowing she wasn't supposed to be in there. 

Then she decided she didn't care. The VICTIM minor had long since been cleared out, and at any rate, it wasn't like she was in there on purpose. She wasn't hurting anything. And she was sick of playing the good girl and following the rules all the time. 

Ikhny looked down at the console on the lift, examining the controls. Experimentally she tapped a button, and the lift began to move, sliding forward through the air the way it had when Jill and Garreant had been introducing them to the Second Team Ingrids. It continued moving until it slid to a stop in front of Asha-Melodious. The black Ingrid stared down at Ikhny silently, almost blending into the shadows created by the reserve power lights in the hanger. 

Ikhny looked up at the Ingrid. This was the first time she'd actually taken a close look at Asha other than when she'd been with the others during that first tour. "So you're his Ingrid," she said softly. "I mean, I guess you're mine, too…but I'm just a Repairer. He'll probably be a lot nicer to you than he is to me. He make act tough and distrustful, but I know he won't turn down the chance to Pilot." 

Asha was silently, her black gaze never wavering. 

"Me, on the other hand…he'll probably insist on a different Repairer," Ikhny continued. "That's what he told me, once…that if I wasn't good enough he'd request someone else. Someone who could help him succeed." Ikhny looked down. "All he cares about are results." 

_*And that makes you upset?*_

Ikhny's head snapped up, and she stared up at Asha, eyes wide. "What…?" 

*_Do you want to make him appreciate you, Ikhny?* _The Ingrid's eyes were glowing now, as if Asha had activated, but other than the eyes she was unmoving, an empty husk. *_Do you want him to accept you?*_

"Accept…me?" Ikhny whispered, her mind suddenly going back to the time when she'd sabotaged Zero's Pro-ING. Hiead hadn't accepted her after that…he hadn't said much of anything to her, given the fact that he'd been preoccupied with being chewed by Azuma for going after Zero into the VICTIM field. A shiver went through her. 

The voice came again during her hesitance, soft and silky, almost a purr. *_Do you want to make him love you?*_  

Ikhny's eyes suddenly went blank as the Ingrid's eyes shown with intensity. "Yes," she whispered. 


	21. GOA's Move

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****GOA****'s Move**

Kizna stepped out of her room, her hair wet from her shower as she stretched. She was wearing one of the Galveiran uniforms, as most of the other clothes she'd brought over from GOA were in the process of being cleaned. She had to admit, she liked the Galveiran clothing – it was light, easy to take care of, and much more resilient. 

She couldn't help but wonder what was taking Zero so long. She'd expected him to report back to her while she was taking her shower, though she'd been relieved that he hadn't. Having him in her mind while she was getting cleaned wasn't her idea of a good time. More like an embarrassment. 

But she _was_ curious about what had happened with Hiead, so she decided to go track down Zero. As she closed her door, she heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up, seeing Ikhny walking towards her. The other girl was still wearing her Repairer Candidate uniform, but instead of walking as she normally did, with her head hanging slightly, she was staring straight ahead, and seemed oblivious of Kizna's presence. 

"Ikhny?" Kizna called. "Everything okay?" 

Ikhny stopped, and looked at Kizna. There was a slightly confused look on her face, and she looked at Kizna as if she'd never seen her before, but was trying to place her nonetheless. Then her features relaxed, and she smiled slightly. "Oh, hello, Kizna," she said, reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "Everything's just fine." 

Kizna cocked her head to one side and looked at Ikhny carefully. "Did you do something to your hair…? You seem different." 

"Nothing's different about me," Ikhny said, looking at her calmly. "Nothing at all. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Ikhny turned away from her, and continued down the hallway. 

"What was that about?" 

Kizna turned to see Wrecka standing a few feet down the hallway, Roose standing next to her. The green-haired boy looked perplexed, while his Repairer stood there with her hands on her hips, looking after Ikhny. "Was it just me, or was she being completely un-Ikhny-like?" 

Kizna bit her lip. By this time, Ikhny had turned the corner and vanished from sight. "I…don't know. Something seemed off about her…" 

"Like a complete attitude adjustment?" Wrecka asked. She looked at Roose. "Don't you agree that something weird was going on with Ikhny?" 

Roose looked a little startled at being put on the spotlight. "Um…I guess…I dunno." 

Wrecka whacked him lightly upside the head. "Start paying attention!" she lectured. Then she sighed. "Well, I guess it's not that big a deal. A lot of people have been acting weird lately – Clay and Saki, for example."

"I guess you're right," Kizna murmured. She shrugged. "Where are you two off to?" 

"We're going to meet up with Yamagi and Tsukasa, and get something to eat," Wrecka said. "Then we were thinking about going to the hanger." 

"Isn't the hanger still off limits because of the VICTIM minor?" Kizna asked. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, not wanting to think about what she'd heard about the two attacks. 

Wrecka shrugged. "Hey, supposedly those Ingrids belong to us, right? So they really don't have any right to keep us out of there." 

Kizna looked doubtful. "I don't know if it works quite like that, Wrecka…I mean, the hanger _does_ belong to the Galveirans…" 

Wrecka looked at Kizna patiently. "Look, Kizna. The Galveirans obviously want to keep all of us and the Ingrids on their ship. We have until the end of the week to make a choice between GOA and the _Elcyion Lacur_…that's three days from now. They're going to want to be on our side as much as possible…that means not doing anything to upset us. So it isn't like they're going to actually _do_ anything if they find us in the hanger." 

Kizna still didn't look convinced. "What do you think, Roose?" 

Roose blinked, as if surprised that she'd asked him. He shrugged. "Whatever Wrecka says is fine with me," he said. 

"I bet it is," Kizna murmured. She didn't particularly like the way that Wrecka had Roose completely wrapped around her finger. 

Wrecka smiled and looped her arm through Roose's. "Do you want to come with us, Kizna?" she asked. 

Kizna opened her mouth…and was suddenly hit with an incredibly force of anger. Her eyes widened slightly, but she managed to contain her surprise fairly well. "No, thanks. I'm going to go find Zero." Turning, she waved to them. "Have fun!" She hurried around the corner, and then took off at a run. 

The anger had come from Zero. Something was wrong. 

*****

Several shocked pairs of eyes focused on Zero. The fifteen-year-old stood in front of them, his fists clenched tightly as he glared at them. He'd returned from checking on Hiead just in time to hear Clay and Saki explain what was going on with Rioroute. Phrases like 'past life' and words like 'Goddesses' flew around like they were nothing, and apparently, everyone listening knew precisely what they were talking about. 

Even Erts. 

And it was to Erts now that Zero focused his attention. His best friend was pale, his eyes shocked – and not for the first time, Zero noticed the violet tinge in them, and cursed himself for not having questioned it earlier. _Something_ had been going on with Erts, driving a wedge in their friendship, and he'd let it slide without confrontation because he'd been wrapped up in worrying over the mind link between himself and Kizna. And Erts would never keep anything from him. 

Except that, apparently, he had. 

"Z-zero…" Erts stammered. 

"Stop," Zero said, his voice sharp enough that Erts visibly winced. "I don't want excuses – I want explanations. _Real_ explanations. I heard everything you were just talking about. And either you're all lunatics, or there's something huge going on here that you've been keeping from the rest of us." 

Erts swallowed, and shifted his glance, unable to look Zero in the eye. Ernest moved over and put his hand on Erts' shoulder in an attempt to comfort his younger brother, but even he was taken aback by the fierce expression on Zero's face. 

"Well?" Zero demanded angrily. 

"Zero," Azuma said quietly. "Now isn't the time or the place…" 

"Bullshit!" Zero growled. "Strange things have been happening, and I want to know what this is all about! First these Galveirans show up, then Erts' brother comes back from the dead, Kizna and I can read each others' minds, and now I hear all of you talking about past lives as if it's the most natural thing in the world!" His eyes flashed angrily. "_Spill it! I want to know what's going on!_" 

Ernest looked at Zero, biting his lip. "There are reasons we can't tell you…you saw what happened to Rioroute, Zero…if we tell you…" 

Zero rolled his eyes. "What? I'll suddenly start trying to kill Hiead? I _already_ try to do that!" He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not backing down on this, no way," he said. 

Erts stepped forward and put his hands on Zero's shoulders, looking at him earnestly. "Zero, please," he said, trying to placate his best friend. "I know you don't understand, and we'd tell you if we could, but…" 

He was suddenly cut off by a voice emanating from the intercom system throughout the ship. 

"_Azuma Hijikata and Ebany ap Garreant, please report to the banadar's station immediately. Repeat, Azuma Hijikata and Ebany ap Garreant, please report to the banadar's station immediately._" 

Ernest and Azuma both blinked, and looked at each other. "What's going on?" Azuma asked, confused. 

"I don't know," Ernest said. "But it must be important if we're being paged instead of wasting time having a messenger look for us." He looked back at Zero. "I'm sorry…but any further discussion will have to wait until after this." He glanced at Erts. "Erts…perhaps you should go see how Teela is doing." 

Erts blinked, looking at his brother in confusion. "What…?" 

Ernest met his eyes, and to everyone else, for a moment it looked like they were communicating without words. Then Erts nodded slightly. "Zero? Why don't you come with me?" 

Zero scowled. "Fine. But you're not off the hook on telling me what's going on." 

Ernest turned to Azuma. "Let's go," he said. 

Azuma nodded, and the two of them hurried towards the banadar's chamber. 

Garreant was waiting for them, standing on a balcony that overlooked the control bridge operating the _Elcyion Lacur_. Below him, the bridge was running a skeleton crew, as the alar was still docked with GOA and didn't need to be run completely. 

Ernest and Azuma stepped into the chamber, and Garreant turned to look at him. 

Ernest was immediately concerned by the expression on Garreant's face. "Garreant?" he asked, frowning. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" A shiver went through him. "Victim?" 

"No," Garreant replied. "Not Victim. Something closer to home." He sighed and motioned to a computer printout sitting on a table in the middle of the room. "That just came over the wires from GOA. The Top is demanding that we leave Zion space within the next twenty-four hours…and if we do not return to Ingrids to them before we do so, they will open fire on us." 

Azuma drew in a sharp breath. "You're kidding." 

Garreant shook his head. "The message says that the pilots and their repairers may do what they wish, but the Ingrids must be left with them." He looked at them wearily. "All of the Ingrids." 

It took a moment for that to sink in, but Ernest's eyes widened slightly when it did. "All of them? You mean, Second Team as well? But they can't do that! They have no claim over Second Team…or First Team, for that matter!" 

"They're ignoring the documentation of ownership that we've turned over to the pilots," Garreant replied. "They're claiming that the Ingrid technology was invented by them, and therefore, we must have stolen it to create the Second Team. Since they 'own' the technology, they 'own' Second Team." 

"That's ridiculous!" Ernest exclaimed. "They didn't create the Ingrids! The Ingrids have been around for thousands of years! All_ they _did was find them drifting in the orbit of Zion's moon a few decades ago!" 

"You know that, and I know that, Ebany," Garreant said, "but unfortunately, most of Zion doesn't. GOA has successfully covered its tracks surrounding the origins of the Ingrids." Garreant closed his eyes for a moment. "As you can see, we have a problem. Either we leave all ten of the Ingrids behind with GOA, or we attempt to leave without handing them over and risk being attacked. And right now, the _Elcyion Lacur_ would not be able to withstand an all-out assault." 

Azuma, Ernest, and Garreant looked at each other for a moment. The resolve in Ernest's eyes was plain, and Azuma was clearly pissed at the Top's actions. 

Garreant nodded slightly, knowing what their decision would be. "Call together the others," he said quietly. "They need to decide what they're going to do. The Ingrids, after all, belong to them." 

"How long do we have?" Ernest asked quietly. 

"If we're going to leave with the Ingrids? We need to be ready to go in an hour." 

"You'll have their decisions before then." With that, Ernest turned on his heel and hurried from the room. 

*****

Author's Note: Gah-ah-ah. This took way too long again. I blame it on college and work. Fortunately, the semester is almost over, and I'll have much more time in which to accomplish things. Cross your fingers that this'll include more writing time. 

So, let's see…something strange is going on with Ikhny, Zero's pissed, and now the Top is causing trouble for the _Elcyion Lacur. _Looks like things are going to be pretty chaotic in the next chapter. I'm shooting for a release date in the next two weeks on that one, but don't hold me to that as an absolute date. It depends on how my tests go. I have a lot of studying to do for finals. Wish me luck! See you next time! 

~ Aynslesa Morro Wolf


	22. Teela Completed

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Teela Completed**

As Ernest and Azuma were talking with Garreant, Zero was in the process of following Erts towards the _Elcyion Lacur's _infirmary, where Teela Zain Elmes was currently lying in a comatose state. She'd been moved from GOA to the _Elcyion Lacur_ shortly after the Galveiran _alar_ had docked with GOA. Though the Top had been reluctant to agree to that, as Rill was currently residing on the _Elcyion Lacur_ – to examine their medical technology, she said – he'd given in. Maybe he'd been hoping she'd wake up while on the _alar_…

But no such luck. Teela was as comatose as the day she'd collapsed in Phil's room back on GOA.

It was the first time Zero had laid eyes on her since that moment…hell, it was the first time he'd been so close to her, period. He stood on the other side of the glass window of her infirmary cubicle, looking at her quietly. "She doesn't look…alive," he said finally.

"I know," Erts said softly. "But she is…at least, that's what the machines say. But who can tell for sure?" He shrugged.

Zero looked at him, one hand resting against the glass. "You're supposed to be empathic, aren't you?" he asked. "Can't you…feel anything from her?"

Erts shook his head. "She's the one person I've never been able to read," he said, looking at Teela sadly.

"Oh." Zero watched her for a few more minutes, then sighed and rested his head against the glass. "Erts…why won't you tell me anything? You've all just about admitted that _something_ is going on. Why is it such a secret?"

"It isn't our place to tell you anything," Erts said quietly. "Teela…she tried to warn the Top. She tried to let people know about what was taking place before it actually did."

Zero's eyes widened. "Did the Top do something to her? Is that why she's…like this?"

Erts shook his head. "I don't think so. I think this is…something else. Not something meant to harm her, but something that she was expecting to happen, maybe."

"She was expecting to fall into a coma?" Zero asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Who can say?" Erts shrugged. "I can't. Clay would probably be better at figuring out things like this than I would."

Zero sighed, turning and leaning against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "I didn't even realize how bad off she was at first, you know? I was so busy dealing with this crazy mind link Kizna and I have…"

Erts looked at Zero for a moment. Then he frowned. "Zero? When did you first notice that link?"

"Huh?" Zero blinked, and looked at him. "Oh. The day Teela collapsed."

Erts' eyes widened slightly. "The exact day? You didn't sense it at all before? Not even a hint?"

Zero shook his head slowly. "No…" he said, looking at Erts cautiously. "You look like you've just been struck by a revelation or something, Erts. Are you okay?"

Zero could practically see the wheels in Erts' head turning as the blonde boy look at his friend. Thoughts were racing through Erts' head, coming together into conclusions and then breaking apart just as quickly to come together in different ways. But always, they ended up pointing towards one possibility…and there was only one way for Erts to be sure of his suspicions. "Zero?"

Zero looked uncertain, not sure if he liked the look on Erts' face. His friend looked like he'd just had a revelation, and one that seemed to have something to do with Zero and his weird connection with Kizna. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"This may seem a bit strange," Erts said, "but I need to ask you a favor. I need you to call Kizna here first, though."

Zero raised an eyebrow, and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. "What for, Erts?" he asked.

"It has to do with your ability to read each others' minds," Erts replied, confirming Zero's thoughts that that had something to do with it.

"I wouldn't so much as call it reading minds so much as _sharing _a mind," Zero muttered under his breath. Then he sighed, and looked at Erts. "Do you know how to stop it?" he asked.

Erts shrugged. "I don't know. But I may know how it happened…and if we can figure out how it happened, then we may be able to fix it – or at least get it to a manageable level. But we need Kizna here, first. I can't examine a link unless both ends of the link are present for me to examine."

"I guess that makes sense," Zero muttered, frowning slightly. "Hang on." His eyes glazed over slightly. _Ki? You there?_

_Duh. Where else would I be? This is _my_ mind. What's up? I've been getting waves of various emotions from you, but not enough to figure out what's going on._

_It's a…very long story. I'm with Erts right now, though, and we're at the infirmary – outside Teela's room. He wants to speak with both of us…can you come?_

_I'll be there in a minute – I'd like to talk to him, too. Something weird is going on with Ikhny, I think, but he's better at reading people than I am._

_Okay. See you in a few._ With that, he turned his attention away from the link, his eyes refocusing as he turned his attention back to Erts. "She's coming."

It didn't take Kizna long to locate them, and in about fifteen minutes she was jogging around the corner, her ears pricked as her hair flew out behind her. "I'm here," she said, coming to a stop and standing next to Zero. She placed one hand on her hip and cocked her head, looking at the two of them. "What's up, Erts?"

Erts leaned against the wall, looking at the two of them thoughtfully. "Well…I was talking with Zero, and he was telling me a few things about what happened when you two first started reading each others' mind. So I got a few ideas…but before I can confirm them, I need to check something." He looked a little nervous. "So I was wondering if you'd let me…" He thought for a moment, searching for the right word. "Connect."

Zero and Kizna blinked. "Connect?" they repeated.

Erts nodded. "Hai…while I do have some of my brother's empathy, my EX is primarily telepathy – so I can actually enter your mind and read your thoughts and memories. Ernest can do a bit of that, but he's mainly good for reading emotions."

Zero's eyes widened. "I didn't know that…I thought your EX were the same."

"Subtle differences," Erts replied, shrugging. "At any rate, I don't normally use my telepathy unless I have permission – and most people aren't too fond of allowing me full access to their brains. But this is the only way I can see to check if my suspicions are correct…I'll only do it, though, if I have your permission. And it has to be both of you – since you're connected, even if I only connect to one of you, I'll still get glimpses of the other."

Zero and Kizna glanced at each other. _What do you think?_ Kizna asked.

Zero shrugged mentally. _I dunno. I mean…I've got a lot of questions that I'm trying to get Erts to answer, so maybe if we cooperate he'll answer them…besides, I've already got you running around inside my head, so what's one more?_

_You have such a way with words, _Kizna replied, her 'tone' dry. _I guess I don't have a problem with it, either…and Erts _is_ a friend._ Zero nodded slightly, and the two of them turned to look at Erts.

"Sure. Go ahead. Why not?" they replied, their answers completely simultaneous, in precisely the same tone. Almost immediately, they looked at each other and glared, then sighed wearily as if admitting defeat.

Erts' eyes widened slightly, then shivered. "That was…odd."

Zero nodded. "Tell me about it," he complained. "The sooner we get this thing turned off, the better. It's like we're suddenly extensions of one brain or something."

"And trust me, I don't really want _his_ responses automatically coming out of my mouth," Kizna agreed. "So do your thing, Erts."

Erts quirked a smile, and nodded. _Though I must admit…for all the strangeness of this, they actually handle it quite well. In fact, I'm getting the feeling that they actually somewhat _like _it. _"Okay," he said out loud, stepping away from the wall and looking at them. "First, I want you two to make your connection as strong as possible. Physical touch helps with that."

Zero looked wary. "How physical are we talking here?" he asked.

"Holding hands works just fine."

Pilot and Repairer looked at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move. Surprisingly, it was Zero who did – and after only a moment's deliberation, too. He reached out and took Kizna's hand into his. "Okay. Hands held. Next?"

"Now close your eyes, and relax," Erts replied. "Try and focus on each other…don't talk to each other mentally – think about each other instead."

Kizna bit her lip, then nodded slightly, and did as Erts instructed. She closed her eyes and tried to push away any thoughts that did not center around Zero. At first she thought that was going to be hard, but after only a minute or so it became surprisingly simple. Zero was so primarily on her mind these days anyway, that she didn't have very many thoughts that didn't focus on him to begin with. And the more she found herself focusing on him, the more she found herself drifting off into a safe place in her mind, a place full of warmth and soft sounds and a brilliant white light…

Zero and Kizna both visibly relaxed, as if they had fallen asleep on their feet. Erts was somewhat amazed…he'd never seen anyone go into a telepathic trance that quickly, and he hadn't even been helping them do it. Obviously this link tied them closer together than he'd initially expected. _Maybe it has to do with them being partners…or maybe it's because of how close they were in their past lives. That would make sense, if my hunch is correct. _But there was no time to debate the thought – he needed to use this trance while Zero and Kizna were in it.

Erts reached out and gently pressed his hands against each of their foreheads, closing his own eyes as he did so. A faint glow began to surround him, his normal blonde hair beginning to shine with EX – a tad of violet added to the natural greenish-white tint. _Let me in…_ he thought to them.

And they did.

Without warning, Erts found himself standing in a large, pure white room. He had to shield his eyes for a moment – which made him realize that his entire body was there, not just his mind. His eyes widened. Had he somehow been transported…?

"Not quite," a familiar voice said from behind him. "This is merely an astral projection – something you mastered in your previous life, but have yet to obtain control over in this one."

Erts' eyes widened, and he spun around – and found himself standing face-to-face with a completely nude, shining Teela. She was standing in front of a massive white orb…and hovering inside of that orb was none other than Zero and Kizna.

Erts opened his mouth to speak, and found to his shock that no sound came out.

"This is my world, Erts," Teela replied. "Only I have voice here, though you may speak if you use only your mind."

Erts bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about that. _Can…you hear me?_

Teela nodded. "I can."

_What is this place?_ Erts asked, looking around.

Teela gestured towards the orb behind her. "This is the Core of Ernn Latties – the center of my soul, one could say. This is where I have been for the last month or so, waiting for these two to show up together."

_So you do have something to do with what happened to them!_

Teela gave Erts an amused smile – surprising, since he couldn't remember her ever showing that much emotion in an expression before. "Of course I did," she said. "I'm sure by now that you've realized that I am, in fact, the Goddess spirit of Ernn Latties, just as my sisters are the spirits of their various Ingrids. And, of course, you know that each of the current Repairers are the bodies of we Goddesses reincarnated.

"But even though they look like us, they are still individuals. They have their _own_ memories, not ours, and not our powers, either. They are merely…vessels. Not yet us – as myself being here indicates." Teela sighed, and looked at Zero and Kizna for a moment. "Right now, my sisters and I are merely…potentials. Possibilities. In order for us to truly become flesh and blood once again, to be brought back into the world, we must become One with our reincarnated bodies. It is a process that would normally take quite awhile – but unfortunately, we are running out of time."

Erts frowned, his brows knitting together in concern. _Running out of time?_

"Yes," Teela replied. "Those attacks by the Victim Minor were no coincidence – there are those who would do anything to keep power in their hands in this universe, Erts. Even make pacts with devils." She turned to look again at Zero and Kizna. "Everything is beginning to come apart," she murmured, biting her lip. "Years of careful planning...well, unexpected occurrences are to be expected."

_What are you going to do?_ Erts asked.

"I'm going to finish what I've started," Teela replied. She looked a little sad at that. "You know, Erts – it was nice, pretending to be human again. But…in this form, I will never quite be human. Only _she_," she gestured to Kizna, "can ever truly be human."

_I don't understand,_ Erts said. _What do you mean?_

"None of us were ever really human," Teela said. "You know, of course, that we come from the same egg as the Victim, my sisters and I. Only our upbringing among the humans counted for the fact that we evolved differently than our cousins. But on Earth, among humans, we could act human, though our souls were different.

"When our bodies evolved, though, they were as inhuman as our souls," Teela continued, her eyes on Kizna. "Then…_they_ were born. These ten girls…our bodies reincarnated. They, born of human parents, are truly human. Through them, our souls can finally find the rest they deserve – and they can finally be free to live as they truly want to live. Most of them don't recognize their own dreams…but this one has, from the very beginning."

Erts still wasn't quite sure what Teela was talking about, though he was beginning to get the feeling that it was mostly just rambling. _First… _he asked, still using the term of respect he was used to. _After you become…One…what will happen to you?_

Teela smiled, and this time, it was not a smile of sadness. "I will become complete," she said, the orb of white shining brighter.

And then Erts opened his eyes, and he was back in the hallway, his hands still pressed against Zero and Kizna's foreheads. They were still in the trance…or so it seemed. Slowly, he removed his hands.

Zero was the first to open his eyes, and he blinked, lifting his hands and rubbing at them. "Whoa…head rush."

"Are you okay?" Erts asked, surprised that Zero had come out of the trance so quickly.

Zero nodded, even as his eyes took on the slightly glazed look of communication. Erts waited for Kizna to open her eyes.

She didn't.

Instead, Zero's came back into focus, and he frowned. "Kizna?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open. "What?" she asked, startled.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "It's just that when you didn't respond, I thought something was wrong."

"Respond to what?" Kizna asked, confused as she rubbed the side of her head.

Zero blinked. "To my voice – my mental voice, I mean. I tried to call to you…"

"Well, I didn't hear you," Kizna replied, her ears twitching. "You must not have spoken loud enough."

Erts looked back and forth between the two of them. "Volume doesn't have anything to do with telepathy," he said. "You would've heard Zero no matter how soft or loud he was being, Kizna."

Kizna and Zero looked at each other, their eyes widening. "Does that mean…it's gone?" Zero asked. "Quick, Kizna, think something!"

"Um…okay…" Kizna looked doubtful, but she did so anyway. _Zero Enna is a dork. _

Zero didn't react at all. "You didn't hear that?" Kizna asked.

"Hear what?" Zero asked. Then he grinned, and let out a loud whoop. "All right! We did it! It's gone! It's just me in my head again!" Without warning, he threw his arms around Erts and hugged him. "Thanks, buddy! This is great!"

"But I didn't…" Erts stopped, realizing that he couldn't say anything without a lot of explaining. Instead, he merely hugged the over exuberant Zero back, looking over his shoulder to see if Kizna was as cheerful. To his surprise, the pink-haired cat girl was trying to look happy, but the drooping in her ears made it clear that she wasn't too thrilled with the way Zero was acting. Erts was tempted to reach out and touch her shoulder to see just what she was feeling, but before he could do or say anything, Zero's joyful dance and Erts' thoughts were interrupted by Ernest's voice over the intercom system.

"_Pilots and Repairers, gather immediately in the hanger,_" Ernest said, his voice calm and collected. Erts doubted anyone but him, and perhaps Garu and Tune, would be able to sense the underlying tension in Ernest's words. "_Repeat, Pilots and Repairers, gather immediately in the main hanger._"

Zero, Erts, and Kizna looked at each other quizzically. "Something's going on," Erts said. "I can feel it…my brother is worried about something."

Zero and Kizna nodded, and the three of them hurried in the direction of the hanger.

None of them realized that Teela had vanished.

* * *

Author's Notes: Reasons why it took so long for this chapter: 

1) I was out of town for a few days, and unable to find time to write

2) I've been working 8 hour shifts 5 days a week

3) I had a really, really nasty case of writer's block

There you have it, folks. The reasons why this chapter took so darned long to finish. The writer's block was the main reason – I wanted to resolve the Zero/Kizna link before getting any further in the story, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I finally hit my stride last night, and finished it up today. This chapter was originally planned to have more scenes to it, but given the amount of time that has gone by, I decided to split it into two parts so that you wouldn't have to wait another month for the next chapter.

Now, for the reviews:

Skydancer1: Yup. The _Elcyion Lacur_ will be returning to its nomadic journeying soon – well, that's their intention, anyway. Somehow those Victim always seem to get in the way…all will be explained in the next chapter.

Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix: Heh heh. I sense a fellow Ikhny/Hiead fan here. Never fear…as they're one of my favorite couples, there will definitely be more scenes between them. As for what she's up to – sore wa himitsu desu! You'll have to keep reading for that.


	23. Walking the Thin Line

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Walking the Thin Line**

Gathering everyone into the hanger was the easy part, Ernest found out. Anyone who could, showed up – the only exceptions were Tune, who was still unconscious, and Rill, who had opted to stay and keep an eye on her. That was okay – Ernest knew in his heart what Tune's decision on this matter would be, and Rill had already stated to Azuma that she had no intention of returning to GOA as long as she was needed on the _Elcyion Lacur._ Aderyn, the alar's head chirugeon, had already accepted her as one of the medical staff on the ship.

The only other person that Ernest had been unsure about coming was Garu. He hadn't spoken to the other teen since his quick exit from his room earlier, and wasn't sure if Garu would've felt up to leaving his bed to go to the hangar. He should've known better than to think an out of control EX reaction would keep Garu down for long. The green-haired pilot was leaning against one of the railings in the hangar, standing next to Leena and looking quietly ahead. He seemed to be purposefully avoiding Ernest.

Looking at the group assembled in front of him, Azuma, and Garreant, Ernest came to the second conclusion that while gathering everyone was simple, getting them to understand what he was about to tell them wasn't going to be.

What made him think it wasn't going to be easy was the fact that the group seemed to be completely divided into two sides. On one side of the walkway stood Clay, Saki, Rome, Kazuhi, Yu, Phil and Rioroute. On the other side were Yamagi, Roose, Tsukasa, Wrecka, Garu, Leena, Hiead, and Ikhny. Erts, Zero, and Kizna had yet to show up. It was clear to see where the dividing line was – those who knew of the Age of Rebirth, and those who didn't.

The door opened, and the last three hurried in. Erts moved to stand beside Rome, and Ernest expected Zero and Kizna to go to the other side – and was surprised to see them stand beside Erts instead.

"All right, I think everyone's here," Garreant said, looking around. He nodded slightly, then looked at Ernest.

"Yeah, we're here," Garu said, leaning against the railing and folding his arms over his chest. His hands were still wrapped in gauze, making it look like he was wearing some weird type of mittens. "Someone want to explain _why_ we're here?"

Erts looked at his brother. "Ernest? What's going on?" He could tell that something was bothering him.

Ernest sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face. "I'm sorry for calling you all here unexpectedly like this," he said, looking at his teammates. "I know it seems out of the blue, and I'll try to explain as quickly as I can. No, in fact – I _must _explain, as quickly as possible. There's no time to waste. We all have a decision to make."

"A decision?" Yamagi asked, looking perplexed.

Ernest nodded. "When you first came to the alar, you were told that you were each given ownership over one of the Ingrids," he said. "This included the five Ingrids that had previously been under GOA's jurisdiction. Luhma-Klein had already been transported onto the _Elcyion Lacur_, since we'd picked her up during the VICTIM attack a few weeks ago, but we were waiting on the others until all of you decided what you were going to do."

"Going to do…?" Rioroute frowned.

Erts leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Everyone needs to decide whether or not to stay with the Galveirans, or return to GOA and continue to fight VICTIM through the academy."

Rioroute narrowed his eyes, still obviously confused. Yu had spoken to him earlier about what was going on, or some of it, so that Rioroute understood that the people here were not the same as the ones he'd known in his previous life – or current life, as his memories wanted him to think. "Is it that hard of a decision?" he muttered to Erts.

"For those of us who know what's going on…not really," Erts whispered back. "We were hoping that everyone would have a chance to regain their memories, or at least begin to, before the decision had to be made."

As if reading Erts' mind, Hiead stepped forward from where he'd been standing off to the side. He fixed his gaze steadily on Ernest. "Are you asking us to decide right now what we want to do?" he asked. "You originally told us that we had only one day, but then you extended that – and suddenly you're asking for a decision at this very moment?"

"We are," Ernest confirmed. "Unfortunately – it looks like the _Elcyion Lacur_ has worn out her welcome. The Top demanded this morning that we return Luhma-Klein and remove ourselves from this jurisdiction by tomorrow morning – and they've always requested Second Team, as well."

"What?" Erts stared at his brother. "But…they can't do that!"

"They're ignoring the documentation of ownership, and claiming that since Ingrid technology was invented by GOA, they have rights to all Ingrids," Ernest said.

"But they _didn't_ invent the Ingrids!" Clay interjected, pushing his glasses up and scowling.

"We can tell them that all they want," Azuma said. "But they've threatened to open fire on us if we aren't out of Zion space in less than twenty-four hours."

Several pairs of eyes stared at him. "Open fire?" Leena repeated, looking stunned. "But…the _Elcyion Lacur _didn't do anything!"

"I should be honest with all of you – we were never all that welcome here in the first place," Garreant said, sighing and shaking his head. "The Top actually ordered us to be gone the day we arrived – the only reason we were able to stall was because we claimed we had engine malfunction. We were permitted to do repairs, but the time is up. We've worn out our welcome."

"So, what does this mean?" Zero asked, a serious look on his face.

"It means that you make a choice," Ernest replied. "Whatever you choose, we recognize ownership of the Ingrids – your Ingrid will go with you, one way or another."

"You make it sound like you don't have to make the choice, either," Garu said, looking at him.

"Because I've already made mine," Ernest said softly. "I can never go back to GOA, Garu – you know that. I told you that. I, Tune, and Luhma-Klein will be staying on the _Elcyion Lacur_."

There was silence after that statement. It hadn't occurred to any of them until that moment that the Ingrids could possibly get split up. That their teams could get split up.

"Shouldn't Tune have a say in this…?" Leena asked uncertainly.

"She and I have talked about it several times," Ernest replied, his tone sincere. "This is what she wants."

"You aren't giving us much time to decide on this," Roose protested. "It's not really fair…"

"A lot of things aren't fair, Roose," Yamagi interjected. He was looking at Ernest, his eyes narrowed in a shrewd look. He was obviously thinking of something. "Something is going on here, something that we're not being told everything about." He looked at the other group. "Something _they_ know already."

"Huh?" Roose blinked owlishly, but Garu and Zero were both nodding slightly. Kizna looked troubled, Wrecka and Tsukasa looked confused, and Hiead and Ikhny were both expressionless. Which was usual for Hiead, but not Ikhny.

"I've noticed in the last few days that this group seems to have divided itself," Yamagi said. "I couldn't figure out why – it would make sense if it were divided as pilots versus candidates, but that isn't the case. And the other group – the group that knows something – keeps getting bigger." He turned to look at them. "I'm not as stupid as I act, you know. You're all keeping the rest of us in the dark about something. And before I go making any decisions here, I want to know what it is."

"He's right," Garu said, looking at Ernest. "No more of these lines about how we aren't ready, or you can't tell us." His eyes were cold as he met Ernest's gaze. "You're asking us to make a decision based on trust, and I can't trust someone who hides things."

Ernest's throat tightened, and he looked away, unable to meet Garu's gaze.

"Garu…" Leena said softly, putting her hand on his arm. She'd never heard him speak so coldly to anyone before.

"You're right," Garreant said unexpectedly, causing everyone to look at him. "You do have a right to know what's going on."

Ernest looked at his adopted father, his eyes widened. "Garreant…!"

"I know you wanted them to figure it out for themselves, Ernest," Garreant said, looking at him. "But they're right. The time for subtlety is past. We don't have a lot of time, and I'm certain that GOA will go through with their threats – they will attack us if we aren't gone by morning. And this _alar_, with all of its technology, would not stand a chance against open military hostility. We are purely defensive. The only things we would have to counter an attack with would be, ironically, the Ingrids.

"As recent events have shown, the _Elcyion Lacur_ is not immune to infiltration," Garreant continued. "The attacks of the VICTIM minor or Gahreasu, Ebany, Shun, and Saki have proven that. Should an attack by a VICTIM major arise, we would be vulnerable."

"So you want the Ingrids around to protect you, so that you don't have to protect yourself," Wrecka said skeptically. "Sorry, but that isn't the greatest incentive to want to stay here."

"Then perhaps this will," Garreant said, pushing his hair back from his face at looking at him. His expression had gone serious. "You know what this means. Ebany and I filled you in on this long ago. VICTIM has returned, and VICTIM is getting stronger. And we are almost one hundred percent positive that _someone_ is playing the part of a double agent, and someone very high up on the ladder, I might add."

"You're suspecting GOA's Top," Clay said.

Garreant nodded. "We are. Which is why we don't doubt that he will carry out his threats. You see, for those of you who don't know, the VICTIM minor that attacked must have been planted on the _alar_, as eggs, and then allowed to hatch. So someone had to have entered the _alar_ and planted the eggs. And that person must have either been from GOA, or the _Elcyion Lacur._"

"So the agent could be from your own fleet," Garu said. "Not necessarily GOA."

"Or it could be from both," Garreant answered. "Either way, it's not a good situation."

"This is all fine – but you're still not answering our questions. We already know about this Age of Rebirth situation. It doesn't explain why half of us have been avoiding the other half – or why I almost got strangled earlier." Hiead's voice was low, but his words carried enough wait that everyone had to listen.

"That's simple enough to explain," Garreant replied. "Memories."

Several pairs of blank eyes met his. "Memories?" Tsukasa repeated.

"That's a simple explanation?" Zero asked.

"Most of you have started to experience what we call _memory flashes_," Garreant continued. He hesitated for a moment, then looked at Ernest. "Ebany…I think you need to explain this. You, after all, have been having them for over a year."

Ernest fidgeted slightly. "We're really going to tell them?" he asked.

"We have no choice," Garreant said. "I know that we decided it was for the best – but we're out of time. I'm sorry, Ebany. But they have a right to know."

Ernest sighed. "All right," he said quietly. "I guess we really don't have time…" Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at his friends. He tried to meet Garu's eyes, but the green-haired pilot's gaze seemed to be fixed at some point above Ernest's head. "We aren't just the reincarnations of our past selves," Ernest began. Then he paused. "That doesn't quite make sense, I suppose. It's hard to explain. When we were reborn in this time, we were born with the same bodies – the same genetics – that we originally had, as well as the same soul. But we lacked the basic ingredient that made who we once were – our memories. We started out as a clean slate, able to live new lives, form new friendships, and create new memories.

"But there was always a fail-safe. We were all instinctively drawn to each other, even though many of us grew up in completely different lifestyles from what our previous lives had. Whether this was something that was intentional or not, it happened. And the more time we spent with each other, the more we began to act as we had before, until – personality-wise – there really wasn't that much of difference between us as we are now, and us as we were then."

Ernest leaned against the railing behind him. "I've pieced a lot of this together from old records from Earth, and a few journals and documents that the Galveirans managed to salvage. One of these documents in a journal written by a man named Caretaker. We know him as Azuma Hijikata."

All eyes turned to Azuma.

"In this journal are the details and specifications concerning how the Age of Rebirth was started," Ernest said. "A few others aside from myself have read the journal, but this particular part is something even I've kept from them." His eyes grew sad. "Those of us who have regained our memories have found that there is one memory none of us can touch – the memory of our death."

Yu drew in a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around himself as a chill went through his body. He and Ernest were probably the ones with the most complete memories, but it was true – they could remember up until the exact moment of their death, but they couldn't remember exactly what happened. It had taken Yu awhile to come to terms with the fact that he had, in fact, died. For him, it had been one minute in Tellia-Kallisto, the next in the infirmary bed on GOA. But while he couldn't remember his death precisely, he could recall what they had planned to do.

"The VICTIM had launched a full-scale attack on Earth," Ernest continued, his voice soft. "Their nest was in orbit around the planet, and they outnumbered Earth's forces two to one. No conventional technology could hope to stop them. In combat, only those with EX abilities could cause even minimal damage, and they were few and far between. And of those with EX, the ten of us who were allied with the Goddesses had the greatest control over our abilities.

"The VICTIM's weak point was their nest, we knew. Somehow, we had to get to it, and destroy it, before they could send anymore of their spawn to the planet's surface. We struggled to come up with a plan, but nothing we thought of would work."

A slight smile appeared on Ernest's face. "I remember it clearly – it was Tune, or rather, Heltage, who came up with the plan. You see, the VICTIM major had two forms – one was an adolescent form that allowed them to pass as human, and the other was an evolved form, which is what attacks us in this day and age. And from the beginning, the Goddesses had been able to match the VICTIM's powers perfectly. So, she thought, what if the Goddesses could evolve much like the VICTIM…evolve into a form that would allow us to reach the nest and destroy it once and for all?

"It was a risky plan, and a long shot, and most of us guys didn't like it one bit. We'd never seen a case of a VICTIM returning to their previous form after evolving, and we'd all grown very close to our partners. But they decided that they needed to try anyway, and they did. And they succeeded. But they didn't' evolve into the same form as the VICTIM."

"The Ingrids," Leena said softly, interrupting Ernest. Ernest looked up, slightly startled, and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "The Goddesses evolved into the Ingrids, their spirits forever trapped inside the mechanical shells that they had become. And we, their partners, became the first Pilots. The bonds we had formed while the Goddesses were flesh and blood were just as strong, and working together, we were able to turn the tide on the war."

"You were able to go after this nest thing?" Zero asked, cocking his head to one side.

"We were," Ernest replied. "First, we had to rid Earth of the VICTIM that were attacking it on the surface. Once we'd accomplished that, we went for the nest. For awhile, we held our own – but there were just too many VICTIM. We couldn't get close enough to the actual nest in the Ingrids to be able to destroy it."

"So instead, we allowed ourselves to be captured," Yu said softly, taking up the narrative. He was staring at the ground, his face expressionless.

"Captured…?" Garu asked.

And then, unexpectedly…

_FLASH!_

_"You can't do this, Ernest!" Heltage begged as she watched him step away from her, step away from Luhma-Klein's controls toward the hatch door. "You'll be killed!" _

_Ernest paused, looking over his shoulder at the girl standing behind him. Inside the Ingrid, she was just as flesh and blood as she had been before the Evolution. His eyes were soft as he looked at her. "This is the only way," he said softly. "I'm sorry." Then he turned, and stepped out of the Ingrid. _

_He landed on the cold metal floor in the hangar that the VICTIM had pulled the Ingrid's into. The ten Ingrids were lined up, completely unguarded and seemingly dormant. _

_"Get up, and let's get going," Hiead said, glancing at him as he stepped up next to him, the black fabric of his uniform flowing behind him. "We don't have much time." _

_"I know that," Ernest replied, as Garu reached down and helped him to his feet. He turned to look back at Luhma-Klein. "Go on," he said. "Get out of here." _

_The Ingrids didn't move._

_"So help me, if you don't get out of here right now, I'll override your controls and make you go!" Rioroute growled, glaring at Agui-Keimeia. _

_"It's okay," Zero said softly, looking up at Ernn-Latties. "We'll be fine. Go on. You don't need to be here right now." _

_Slowly, Ernn-Latties started to power up, and a moment later, the other nine did as well. It was clear that they didn't want to go, but they knew better than to push it any further. The pilots _could_ force them to leave, and they would. _

_"I take it you had trouble convincing them that this was a good idea, as well?" Ernest asked, glancing over at the blonde who had stepped up beside him. _

_Erts nodded. "She didn't want to leave me…none of them did." _

_"They know," Ernest replied. "Despite our words of comfort…they know we won't survive this." _

_"They'll never get out of this hangar without a little help," Clay said suddenly, his eyes scanning the room. _

_Zero nodded. "Garu?"_

_"Get clear. The last thing I want is anyone getting sucked out." _

_Zero turned and ran towards the exit to the hangar, jumping over the adolescent VICTIM that he and Hiead had taken out when they'd left their Ingrids. The VICTIM hadn't known what to expect with the Ingrids – they'd been taken by surprise that there were actual pilots inside of them. That element of surprise had made it possible for the guards to be overtaken. They'd been lucky. _

_Hopefully, that luck would last. _

_"Clay, door," Hiead said shortly, running alongside Zero._

_Clay nodded, pausing in front of the control panel for the door. He pressed his hand against it, and he felt the familiar feeling of EX rising as he accessed the controls and opened the door. With a soft hiss, the door slid open, and they darted through. _

_Garu paused in the doorway, turning back to look at the Ingrids.__ Leena? Can you hear me?_

_Garu…_

_I'm sorry, Garu said softly. I'm really…sorry. Then he raised his hands, palms out at the large steel door that covered the Ingrids' exit. His hands began to glow, his hair changing its color as he summoned his power. "ALTEGE!" he shouted, as a huge blast of energy shot from his palms and slammed into the hangar door. He jumped back as Clay slammed the doors shut on themselves. _

_The ten of them stood there silently for a moment, staring at the doors. "They're clear," Yamagi said a moment later. "They're heading back to Earth." _

_"Okay," Zero said, looking at Hiead. "The nest is huge, minna – we saw that from the outside. According to Clay's information, there are ten points of stabilization. If we can blow them simultaneously, we should be able to take this place down." _

_"Ten," Rioroute muttered. His hand went to his waist, pulling a gun out of the holster that he had there and cocking it. "Perfect number." _

_"We have to time this just right," Zero continued. "Erts, Ernest, you two are our links – keep an eye on the time, and keep in touch with everyone." He checked his watch. "Estimated time, Clay?" _

_"From here, it should take us fifteen minutes to get to the points," Clay replied. "But this place is crawling with VICTIM…"_

_"Then they'll just have to get out of our way," Yu said quietly. _

_Zero nodded. He looked at Hiead. "You ready?" he asked, putting his hand on the silver-haired youth's shoulder._

_Hiead looked at him, and smirked. "If you are," he replied, clasping Zero's shoulder as well. _

_Clay tapped a few commands on another control panel, and a series of doors flew open. "There," he said. "Straight down there – follow the maps that I downloaded for you. Remember, fifteen minutes." He touched his hand to his chest lightly. "If, at fifteen minutes, you aren't at the point…" _

_"Get as close as possible," Roose finished, his voice shaky. _

_Ernest nodded, and took a deep breath, turning for the nearest door as the others did. A hand closed over his wrist before he could take a step, however, and spun him around. _

_"Garu…" Ernest said, staring into the emerald eyes of his best friend. _

_"Ernest, I…" Garu cut himself off, his grip tightening on Ernest's wrist. His eyes were troubled, and there was a certain amount of nervousness there as well, and also…_

_"Don't," Ernest whispered, reaching up and touching his fingers to Garu's lips. "Please, Garu – don't. Not now, not here. Not when we only have fifteen minutes." Reluctantly, he reached down and removed Garu's hand from his wrist._

_"But…"_

_"There will be time…later," Ernest said, shaken by what he was seeing in Garu's eyes, in the emotions he could feel when they touched. Then, before something could happen that would break the fragile line that they were walking, he turned and ran down the nearest hallway, towards the stabilization point that he had been assigned. _

_Garu stared silently after him, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, with a slight shake of his head, he turned and ran down the opposite hallway, his heart heavy. _

_He knew he wouldn't be seeing Ernest again._

_This was the end…_

_FLASH!_

And they were back. Back in the hangar, with Second Team and Luhma-Klein staring silently down at them, they stood, each of them with expressions of shock on their faces. It was clear that not just one of them had experienced the memory flash, but all of them had, even those who hadn't been present at the time. This had been more than just a simple flash of memory – it had been almost like a movie, an illustration to what Ernest had been struggling to explain.

And there was no doubt that it was real.

"Oh, my Goddess," Garu whispered, kneeling down, suddenly feeling lightheaded and unable to stand. "Was that…?"

"The nest," Roose said, his eyes wide, his face pale. "I could…I could see it clearly – I could feel it…his…my emotions…like yesterday…"

Even those who had been experiencing memory flashes were shaken. This was as far as any of them, aside from Yu, had remembered. And even Yu's memory had been dull, faded, because he hadn't actually received the flash of that moment, but merely remembered it in his own memory from his past.

"Did everyone…?" Erts looked around, and the pale faces and shaken expressions made his question unnecessary.

Phil was trembling, and Rioroute reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder briefly. She leaned into him, and he slid his arm around her shoulders fully and drew her close. "I was so scared," she whispered. "I mean…Silfee was…when you forced us away…"

"Are they usually that…random?" Zero asked, looking at Ernest.

It was Clay who replied. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "They'll show up, from random moments of time, just like that – but we've never all experienced the exact same memory before." He looked troubled. "And it wasn't just me…I could feel everyone else's emotions, too. Not just mine. Very interesting."

"Well, here's another interesting thing," Azuma said, his eyes narrowed. "I wasn't even there – and I saw the same flash. How is that supposed to work?"

Clay blinked, looking uncertain. "I…I don't know," he said. "That doesn't make sense…"

"Maybe…it wasn't so much a memory flash, but someone or something trying to tell us something…" Saki flushed slightly, not being able to sort out her thoughts. "Oh, I don't know. This is all so confusing…"

"We can discuss it later," Garreant interjected. "I'm sorry, I know you're all shaken, but we're out of time. We're going to need time to make a plan for retrieving the other Ingrids…that is, if you decide to stay on the _alar_." He looked at Zero.

"Yea," Yamagi muttered under his breath. "Vote time." He glanced at Tsukasa, who shrugged. "Are these flashes going to keep happening?"

"Most likely," Ernest replied.

Yamagi sighed. "Well, it makes sense to stick around a place that can make sense of them – I guess I may as well stay." He looked a little troubled, though – he still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was pushing him towards that decision, that it wasn't entirely his own.

"As his repairer, I'll stay, too," Tsukasa said.

Roose and Wrecka looked at each other. "What do you think, Wrecka-chan?" Roose asked.

Wrecka looked at Tsukasa, then at Saki. They were her two best friends – if they were staying, and it was pretty definite that Saki was going to – then what was the point in returning to GOA? Besides, the _Elcyion Lacur _was pretty cool. "I want to stay," she said.

"Okay," Roose said, not looking at all displeased by Wrecka's decision. He smiled at Garreant. "We'll stay, then, too."

Garreant nodded. There were two more teams – but he hadn't been too worried about them. It was the last thing that had him concerned – they could go either way. He looked at Hiead and Ikhny, Zero and Kizna, and Garu and Leena.

"…stay," Garu said softly, slowly rising to his feet. He looked at Leena, who nodded. "There are still a lot of…questions…that need to be answered. I want those answers. So I'll stay."

"And I'll stay, too," Leena replied. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Garu grinned slightly.

Garreant saw Ernest visibly relax, a relieved look crossing his face. _Another burden off of Ebany's shoulders_, Garreant thought. _That's good._ He turned to Zero and Kizna. "And you two…?"

Zero and Kizna were looking at each other, both of them communicating to the other with their eyes. Even though they couldn't read each other's minds anymore, it was almost like they could still sense what the other was thinking. Kizna nodded slightly, and Zero turned to look at Garreant. "We'll…"

"I hate to interrupt such an important decision and all," an unexpected voice said, "but none of you are going anywhere. And neither are the Ingrids."

Hiead turned, his eyes widening as he stared at his Repairer. Ikhny, who hadn't spoken a word the entire time they'd been there, was standing there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Ikhny?" Kizna asked, staring at her best friend in disbelief.

"Not quite," Ikhny purred, reaching up and removing her glasses. "And no – it isn't Syrie, either."

Hiead took a step away from her, staring at this person that was wearing the body of his Repairer. He remembered the feeling that something strange had been going on with Ikhny earlier – and now he had that feeling again, ten fold.

"It took awhile, getting control over this body," 'Ikhny' continued nonchalantly. "That little vision was just what I needed to push both of them back and take control. Hmm – I wonder what had the little Goddess so upset that she'd let her guard down?" Her eyes went to Hiead. "Maybe _you_ know."

"Who _are_ you?" Hiead whispered, staring at her.

'Ikhny's' eyes darkened, going from brown to pure black. For a minute, she caught Hiead's gaze, and the silver-haired youth found himself unable to pull away. It was like a magnetic force, and he could feel it wrapping around him…drawing him in…choking him… He took a step forward, his hand reaching out…

And then an arm slammed into his chest, shoving him back as Rioroute forcibly shoved himself between Hiead and 'Ikhny', his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't look into her eyes," he growled. "She'll suck you in."

"Rio!" Phil exclaimed, looking at him.

'Ikhny' looked up at him. "So. You've figured it out, have you?" She clenched her jaw. "You always get in the way."

Hiead shook his head slightly, clearing it. The pull was still there, but no longer as strong – Rioroute was using himself as a shield, as a buffer between himself and the girl. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rioroute asked, in a tone of voice that sounded completely unlike himself. There was a slight accent in his tone, as his voice filled with hatred. "She's a VICTIM."


	24. Don't Make Me Remember

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Don't Make Me Remember**

"A VICTIM?" Kizna exclaimed, eyes going wide as she looked at Ikhny in shock. The other girl just smirked at her.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," she drawled, brushing her brown hair out of her face. She gave it a look of disgust. "Honestly, does this girl know _anything_ about fashion? First thing I'm doing is getting a makeover."

"Let Ikhny go," Rioroute said, and there was no mistaking the Irish brogue in his voice now.

The VICTIM raised Ikhny's eyebrow at him. "Let her go?" she repeated. "You make it sound like I'm holding her hostage or something. The girl allowed me to enter her willingly."

"Liar!" Rioroute growled. "Ikhny would never agree to host a VICTIM." His hand clenched at his side, then unclenched.

"Going for the gun that isn't there?" the VICTIM asked mockingly. Rioroute's eyes widened, his expression startled. "That's right. I know _all_ about you, Rioroute Vilgyna. Trained assassin turned high school student, but you never quite got over the need to carry a gun around with you, did you? Always looking over your shoulder, never sure if you'd be alive when you turned the next corner. Not able to trust anyone – not even your fellow pilots." Rioroute paled slightly, staring at her in stunned silence.

"How…?"

Ernest narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Erts, who had a similar look on his face. The two brothers looked at each other, their eyes meeting, and Ernest nodded slightly. He turned his attention back to the VICTIM, and his eyes glazed over as he unfolded his EX slowly, controlling it as best as he could, willingly it to unfold as much as possible without showing too much of the physical manifestation. He pushed out with his mind, probing…

And let out a cry as the backlash slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and into the railing behind him.

"Ernest!" Garu exclaimed, running over to him and kneeling next to him.

The VICTIM glared at Ernest. "Naughty little boy," she said. "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson _last_ time." Her eyes flashed, and Ernest's eyes widened, his hands flying up to his neck as he suddenly found that he was unable to breathe. It was like someone had a grip around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

A chill went down his spine. He knew this style of power….

"Stop it!" Leena shouted, seeing Ernest trying to gasp for breath. "You're killing him!"

"That's the point," the VICTIM said coldly. "_No one_ tries to get into my mind!" Her eyes flashed again, and Ernest felt the grip tighten…his vision was blurring…oh, goddess, why couldn't he fight this…

Then the pressure was gone, and he drew in a sharp breath of air, leaning against Garu and panting harshly. He gripped Garu's arm tightly, drawing in gasping breath after gasping breath.

Then he realized that everyone had gone silent, and looked up to see what had happened.

His eyes widened.

Kizna had Ikhny pinned to the ground, her body keeping Ikhny completely immobile, though the other girl was obviously trying to struggle. "Get off of me!" she cried, trying to lash out at Kizna. "Filthy traitor!"

"To be a traitor would indicate a certain amount of loyalty to you at some point," Kizna hissed. "I would rather _die_ before working with _any_ VICTIM!"

"Kizna…?" Zero whispered, staring at her in shock. He hadn't even seen her lunge at Ikhny, it had been so quick. Almost…like when he used his EX to move. One second there. The next, somewhere else.

The VICTIM hissed, and suddenly flipped the two of them over so that Kizna was the one on the ground. She pushed away, leaping off of her and landing further away on the catwalk in a crouching position before straightening up. Kizna got to her feet, facing her, her body tense.

The VICTIM – the expression on her face now made it impossible to think of her as Ikhny – growled at Kizna. "When did _you_ become One?!" she snarled. "Stay out of this!"

"Release Ikhny," Kizna said, clenching her fists as she stalked towards the VICTIM.

"Make me," the VICTIM taunted, rolling her eyes. "You don't have the power to defeat me. You lost that power a long time ago, _Teela._"

Zero looked startled at the use of the name, turning to look at Kizna. "Uh, I think you've got her mixed up with someone else…" His voice trailed off as he took another, good look at his partner. For a moment, Kizna seemed to shift, changing shape, taking on the form of a young woman with long, aquamarine hair and large eyes of the same color… Then she was normal, and no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Teela?" Phil looked at Kizna, her eyes widening. Her eyes seemed to take on a halo of orange in the irises, her voice softening slightly as Silfee asserted control over Phil. "Teela, is that really you?"

"Yes," Kizna replied. "Though to be technical, Teela is no more, and Kizna is complete." Her ears twitched irritably as she looked at the VICTIM. "I thought you were familiar. No one could mimic the vile energy that you give off, Mila."

"Mila?!" Rioroute exclaimed, doing a double-take. "Impossible! Here?!"

"But Mila died," Yu said, stepping forward, his normally impassive expression becoming confused. "We all saw her – Asha-Melodious destroyed her."

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Hiead demanded, crimson eyes flashing angrily. This was turning out to be a _really_ bad day for him, and he wasn't enjoying it at all.

Mila pouted slightly, looking at Hiead. "You don't remember?" she asked. "I'm hurt…especially after everything we shared, Hiead." She batted her eyes at him – something that she apparently thought was a flirtatious look, and something that Hiead found not only a tad disturbing given the fact that it was Ikhny's body and Ikhny _never_ acted like that, but also highly disgusting, as this was a VICTIM who was doing it. He recoiled, taking a step back. How could he have ever felt _drawn_ to this…this _thing_ earlier?

"What the hell is she talking about?" he demanded, looking at the others. Specifically, Kizna and Rioroute, who seemed to have more of a clue on this than the others.

Rioroute touched his hand to his head, wincing slightly. "I wish my memory of everything past Germany wasn't so fuzzy," he said, shaking his head. "Bits and pieces…I don't even remember how she died…but in our previous lives, she was the one who got Hiead to betray the rest of us…"

_FLASH!_

_"They took everything from you – your family, your friends, your life…wouldn't you like to go back to the way things were? Before you went to __Japan_

_"You can't turn back time. I'm not a fool." _

_"No…but I can give you the power to get back at those who ruined your life. This world doesn't deserve to live. You know this, Hiead Gner."_

_"Who are you?" _

_"Someone who can get you what you want. Revenge." _

_FLASH!_

__

Hiead took a step back, glancing down at his hand, which he realized was trembling. He clenched his fist tightly so that no one would notice. His expression gave no sign that he had seen anything other than what was happening in front of him.

Rioroute was still talking, his voice heavy with an Irish brogue as he looked at Mila was unconcealed hatred. "She tried to get Hiead to kill Syrie…Ikhny. She would have succeeded if Phil Phleira and I hadn't shown up when we did with Clay Cliff and Saki."

_FLASH!_

__

_Shocked brown eyes stared up at Hiead in shock. Ikhny gripped her arm tightly, her hand over the gash that he'd just torn in her arm, blood trickling down to pool on the concrete roof that they were standing on. "Hiead…why?" she asked softly, her tone confused. _

_Hiead met her gaze, crimson eyes cold. Mila was behind him, a smirk on her face as she looked at Ikhny. "He's my Pilot now, Syrie," she said. "I'm his Repairer…not you." She walked up and placed a hand on Hiead's cheek. "Isn't that right, Hiead?" _

_FLASH!_

__

Hiead swallowed hard. It took all of his self-control not to let the revulsion show. He could feel her touch, as real as if that flash had happened right then, instead of thousands of years ago. How he could have stood there without pulling away then, e didn't know. There wasn't anything at all attractive about this VICTM, now.

"If you think you're going to play your mind tricks of Hiead again, Mila, you've thought wrong," Rioroute continued. "You had your chance. And he didn't choose you."

Mila glared at Rioroute. "I never did like you, you know," she spat. "Always so self-righteous when you have no right to be. Did you act this superior to your victims before you killed them, I wonder?" She looked at him, a cruel smirk on her face as she watched the color slowly drain from Rioroute's face, and it grew when his face suddenly flushed with anger. "Did you think you could hide behind your present self's past? You can't escape who you are, Rioroute Vilgyna."

"Don't let her get to you," Ernest said from behind Rioroute, his voice still hoarse from nearly being suffocated. "She's _trying_ to make you angry, Rioroute!"

"I know that," Rioroute said, his voice a near growl. "Don't worry, Ernest. She can't provoke me. While my mind may still be in the past right now, my body isn't."

_FLASH!_

_"Hiead, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" a furious voice shouted from behind Hiead. The silver-haired German turned to see Rioroute standing behind him, a gun pointed straight at him. He was clad in the Goddess armor of Silfee, adapted to his own form of course – but the indication was clear. Rioroute had gained the powers of the Goddess, the power of EX._

_Another friend, lost. _

_Hiead clenched his jaw tightly, anger spreading through him. Why did everyone he cared about have to leave him? Why did they have to betray him? He'd thought that Ikhny…he'd thought she'd cared. But she'd only taken everything away…_

_"That's right, Hiead," Mila purred from behind him. He tightened his grip on the scythe that he held in his hand, the weapon that had been forged from his soul. The blade of the weapon dripped with Ikhny's blood, but Rioroute had arrived before Hiead had been able to deliver the killing blow to the weakened Goddess, who now lay on the rooftop behind him, with barely the strength to move. _

_"How could you?!" Rioroute shouted. "After everything she's done for you?!" His grip on the gun tightened, his hair began to shine with an ethereal light, and his eyes began to darken as strange markings appeared on his face and arms. "I'll never forgive you, Hiead. NEVER!" _

_FLASH!_

__

The force of the past Rioroute's anger rocked through him, and Hiead let out a cry, stumbling back and grabbing the railing on the catwalk for support. "Stop!" he cried, pressing his other hand against his forehead. "Make it stop…I don't want…don't want it…don't make me remember…"

"Hiead?!" Zero exclaimed, taking a step toward his fellow candidate.

"I don't want to remember!" Hiead shouted, his eyes shut as if he were in pain.

"Memory overload," Yu whispered, staring at Hiead, as was everyone else.

Including Rioroute.

Hiead opened his eyes, raising his head to look at Rioroute, his body shaking as he focused on the person in his memory.

_FLASH!_

_Caught up in the berserker rage of his full EX, Rioroute lunged forward without thought, his fury propelling him at Hiead. Hiead jumped to the side, dodging the attack. Again. And again. _

_"Fight him!" Mila shouted to him from where she stood in front of Ikhny. "Kill him, Hiead! He's your ENEMY!" _

_His enemy…_

_No. No, he wasn't. He wasn't! Rioroute was his friend, had been one of his only friends. He, and Zero, and Garu, Ernest, Erts…Clay Cliff, Yamagi, Roose, and Yu…they were all of his friends. And Ikhny…_

_Ikhny…_

_The scythe fell from Hiead's hands as Rioroute's fist caught the side of his face, causing him to stumble back. He did nothing to defend himself as Rioroute attacked him, pinning him to the ground, connecting punch after punch. _

_RIO__, STOP!" _

_Phil's voice jolted through the sound of the storm, and Rioroute froze, staring at Hiead with fury-filled eyes. Then, slowly, the fury died down, the EX died down, and Rioroute was himself again. A look of horror slowly dawned on his face as he took in Hiead's condition, and he pulled back, realizing that Hiead had done nothing to protect himself. "Hiead…" _

_Hiead sat down, reaching up and touching his nose, and coming away with blood on his fingers.__ He hung his head. "Why did you stop?" he whispered. "You should've finished it…" _

_Rioroute stared down at him, trembling both from how far into the berserker he'd gone, and how great his anger at Hiead still was. "Why did you do it?" he hissed. _

_Hiead's expression was pained as he looked up Rioroute. And his eyes widened as he said Mila standing behind the other pilot…he hadn't noticed her move. Her arm raised, almost too fast, and in her hand was the scythe… _

_FLASH!_

And the scythe came down.

"RIOROUTE!" __


	25. Out of Time

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Out of Time**

The pain in his arm was almost unbearable, but not as unbearable as it would've been if he hadn't thrown himself to the side at the last moment and avoided getting the scythe in his back. The blade cut through his arm even as he moved, slicing a gash from shoulder to wrist. Rioroute hit the ground hard, his other hand coming up to cover the gash as blood flowed down his arm and pooled on the floor.

"RIO!" Phil screamed, running towards him automatically.

"Stop!" Rioroute managed, gritting his teeth. "Don't come any closer!" His eyes were on Mila, who stood over him, smirking.

"Just like old times, ne?" she purred, a glint in her eyes indicating that she was enjoying this. In her hand she held the same scythe that Hiead had used in the past, the same scythe that, centuries ago, she had used to cause this very same injury. "A new body, but the same effects. If I remember correctly, you lived through the last injury, but lost use of your right arm, didn't you? That was with treatment. I won't make the mistake of letting you live that long this time."

Rioroute glared up at her. His arm didn't hurt so much, now, which he doubted was a good thing, but there was a dull throbbing that reminded him that he was rapidly losing blood. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and he struggled to keep from losing consciousness.

Zero took a step towards Rioroute, and Mila turned to him instantly, pointing the blade at him. "One step, and you'll join him," she hissed.

"Without treatment, he'll die!" Phil begged. "You have to let us help him!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Mila replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I have the upper hand here. Don't move, Teela." Kizna froze in mid-crouch behind Mila, her eyes widening slightly. Mila hadn't moved an inch, but she'd noticed that Kizna was there. "Yes, I can sense your movements. Why? Because all Goddesses can sense their sisters."

"You aren't a Goddess," Kizna spat.

"With Ikhny's help, I may as well be," Mila replied. "She has granted me full access to her abilities, however dormant they lay before I took her over."

"Where's Sylvie?" Rioroute managed, his voice shaky. His vision was beginning to blur.

"Do you think I care?" Mila asked. "All I care about is having this body…and Hiead." She turned her head to look at the silver-haired Pilot, who narrowed his eyes and glared with the full force of his crimson gaze at her. "Oh, don't look so serious, love. I'm not going to hurt the little wench. I need her body, after all. And once I've delivered the Ingrids and their crew to my superiors, I'll be able to keep her for good."

Zero clenched his fists at his side, looking at Rioroute, then Hiead, and then Kizna. Rio looked like he was about to pass out at any minute, who knew what Hiead was thinking, and Kizna looked ready to pounce but couldn't with Mila still holding that scythe and Rioroute's life in her hands.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head slightly until he could see Clay. The Observer was motioning, very subtly, to Rioroute. Or, more specifically, to Rioroute's arm. Trying not to be obvious, Zero spared a glance at the wound.

The change was slight, but as he watched, Zero could swear that the wound was closing. Slowly, so as not to attract attention, but it was definitely closing. The flow of blood from the gash was slowing as well. Zero turned his eyes back to Clay, his expression not changing, but the confusion showing in his gaze.

Clay nodded his head slightly, not to Rioroute, but to Phil. The older girl had her own hand holding her arm, in the exact location that Rioroute was clutching his. Zero looked at her, uncomprehending, until he noticed the small slit opening up in Phil's arm.

FLASH!

"_Ow, damn it all!" Zero winced as he felt the blade of the knife slice into his fingers, and he dropped both the utensil and the apple he'd been slicing on the countertop. He stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth, sucking on it and whimpering slightly. _

"_You can't even slice an apple without cutting yourself?" Garu asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Japanese youth. He snorted derisively as he stirred the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stove. "And it was your idea to have apple pie for dessert, too." He shook his head. _

"_Oh, shut up," Zero mumbled around his finger, glaring at his cooking partner. _

"_What's going on?" Kizna asked as she walked into the kitchen, her ears twitching slightly as she looked at Zero. "I heard you shout." _

"_Genius here cut his finger slicing an apple," Garu replied. _

"_Keeping stirring, spaghetti boy," Zero growled, as Kizna reached out and pulled his finger from his mouth and looked at it. _

"_I'm amazed – you can race a cheetah with your EX, but you can't even put a knife to a piece of fruit without injuring yourself," Garu continued, ignoring Zero. "The world is doomed." _

"_I _said_…hey, Ki, what are you doing?" Zero looked at Kizna, blinking. She was holding his finger, her own touching it, tip to tip. When she pulled her hand back, there was no sign of an injury on his skin, but there was a cut on Kizna's finger that was already beginning to bleed. She reached out and picked up a paper towel, wrapping it around her finger – then whacked Zero on top of the head._

"_Back to cooking," she said. "The rest of us are hungry, and Rio's getting anxious to start the movie." _

FLASH!

Zero's eyes were wide as he snapped out of the memory flash – and then there was a blade pressed against his neck. He froze. He'd been so caught up in the flash that he hadn't noticed Mila move until she was right there.

"I knew it, I _knew_ you were remembering!" she growled. "You'd have to be, if Teela is already One. What triggered that memory flash? Tell me!"

Zero managed to refrain from swallowing. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, moving his mouth as little as possible. The blade was so close to his skin that even just that slight movement caught his skin to be nicked. In the back of his mind, he could feel the sensation of fury, and he realized that it wasn't his fury he was feeling, but Kizna's as she watched Mila threaten him.

"I can smell your lies," Mila snarled.

"Are you just going to stand there and talk all night, or are you actually going to do something?" Yu asked quietly, drawing Mila's attention from Zero to him. "We're somewhat on a schedule here."

Mila turned away from Zero, lowering the scythe.

_Now, do it now! _

_What…?!_

_NOW!_

Zero's hair flared with EX reaction, and he moved instinctively, reaching out and grabbing the handle of the scythe and yanking it forward. Caught off guard, Mila's eyes widened as she fell backwards. Zero's other hand closed over her wrist and twisted it sharply, breaking her hold on the scythe. In an instant, he had the weapon turned around and the blade pressed against her own throat, one arm around her upper body to keep her arms pinned. "Phil Phleira!" he called.

Phil let out a cry as a huge gash appeared suddenly in her arm, and Rioroute's suddenly closed up. Saki and Kazuhi caught Phil as she was about to fall to her knees, blood racing down her arm. Leena tugged at Garu's shirt, and he didn't waste time asking questions before he peeled it off, shoving it at Leena, who ran over to wrap it around Phil's arm. Ernest and Yu went to Rioroute, helping the nearly-unconscious pilot to his feet.

While this happened, Mila got over her shock of being caught and began to struggle. Zero gritted his teeth. "Someone give me a hand here," he said. He looked over at Hiead, who was leaning against the railing, staring at the rush in front of him with wide eyes. "Hiead!"

Blinking, the silver-haired pilot looked over, and in the next instant was at Zero's side, helping him keep Mila pinned. With the two boys working together, the VICTIM possessing Ikhny's body found that there was very little she could do.

"Is there some place we can put her where she won't cause any trouble?" Zero asked, looking over at Garreant. "She's – oof!" He winced as Mila decided to try kicking, and caught him in the shin. He managed to keep his grip. "She's stronger than she looks."

Garreant nodded. "We have containment cells in the lower levels for extreme situations – Gilyn can show you the way." He looked at Jill, who nodded.

"Great," Hiead muttered. He glared at Mila. "Stop moving."

"Fuck off," Mila hissed. "You can't keep me locked up – you were lucky to get the upper hand this time, but it won't do you a damn bit of good when GOA blows this place apart. You'll _all_ die!"

"Shut her up and get her the hell out of here!" Yamagi said irritably. Then he looked at Phil. "I'll go get the Doc…c'mon, Roose." He grabbed Roose's arm, and the two of them hurried out of the hanger.

Hiead clamped his hand over Mila's mouth, ignoring the fact that she immediately started to try and bite it. He looked at Zero. "Between the two of us we should be able to carry her there."

"Follow me," Ernest said, standing up. He cast a worried glance at Rioroute, then led Zero, Hiead, and the kicking, screaming girl out of the hanger.

Everyone breathed a lot easier once they were gone.

Then Garu opened his mouth.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?!" he exclaimed, looking at Rioroute's arm, then to the gash on Phil's. "I know I wasn't seeing anything – I _know_ I saw Rio get cut, but Phil's the one bleeding!"

"Garu, calm down…" Ernest said, moving as if to rest his hand on Garu's arm. He paused just short of it, remembering from old times the kind of havoc Garu's temper could reign on his empathy.

"I will _not_," Garu replied, turning to look at Ernest, but pausing as Rioroute stirred and groaned softly.

"Keep it down," the sandy-haired pilot mumbled, his eyes opening as he shifted and sat up. He winced slightly, pressing his hand against the side of his head. "Ow…splitting headache. What happened?"

"Phil took your wounds for you," Ernest replied, resting his hands on Rioroute's shoulders.

Rioroute blinked. "How'd she do that?" he asked. Then he paused. "No, wait…I remember. Just took a minute for the memory to focus."

Ernest looked at him, then reached out and turned Rioroute's face so that he was looking into his eyes. "…Rio?" he asked, turning the name into a question. Fortunately, his friend understood, and grinned.

"I guess the shock of the injury snapped him completely back to the present," Rioroute replied, running a hand through his hair. "The injury he…I, the injury I got from Mila back then was past the point that the memories had surfaced, so when she hit me again, it brought everything between then and the nest back – and my present memories back. Now could you _please_ give me a hand? I'm a little woozy, and I want to make sure Phil's okay."

Ernest helped Rioroute to his feet, keeping an arm around the younger teen's shoulders to steady him. "You seem to be handling this fairly well…" he said.

Rioroute shrugged. "Yeah, well – none of it's a shock because I remember from the past that this was going to happen. Though let me tell you, it's a little disconcerting having two sets of memories inside you, of things that happened at the exact same ages but in two different lives, and knowing that they're both real."

"Disconcerting…?" Garu muttered, having never heard Rioroute use words like that before.

Rioroute grinned at him. "I'm a lot smarter than I let on, Garu," he said, winking at the green-haired teen. Once he was steady, he shrugged off Ernest's arm and walked over to where Saki, Kazuhi, and Leena were crowded around Phil. He kneeled down next to his Repairer, his expression concerned as he looked at the wound.

Phil looked up at him, and smiled slightly. "Hey," she said weakly, obviously in pain.

"You took it for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Couldn't let you die," she said, shivering slightly. "I saved you then, I knew I could save you this time. Just needed…the diversion…"

"Guess history really does repeat itself," Rioroute said. He looked up at Clay. "Last time it was you who created the diversion, though – this time it was Zero. Do you remember?"

Clay nodded slightly, pushing his glasses back up. "I remembered when you did…it would seem that as each of us has a memory flash, though immediately involved in the flash remember their role in it as well. But it only lasts as long as the original flash – very interesting."

Ernest nodded slightly, glancing at Garu out of the corner of his eye. Garu was standing slightly apart from the rest of them, his arms folded over his chest as he scowled slightly.

"Come on," Rioroute said, sliding his arm around Phil's shoulders and helping her stand. She leaned against him heavily, trying not to move her arm. "Let's get you to the infirmary." He looked at Ernest. "You guys don't mind, right? I'd feel better if I could make sure she's going to be okay."

Ernest nodded. "Go on. We'll let you know if we need you. You'll probably meet Dr. Crawford on the way here, anyway."

Rioroute nodded, and with Wrecka and Tsukasa's help, led Phil out of the hangar and in the direction that Yamagi and Roose had run off in.

With the amount of people greatly diminished now, Azuma – who had been fairly silent through most of this – turned to Garreant. "Were you expecting this?" he asked.

"Was I expecting that Ikhny would be possessed by a VICTIM that she apparently had ties to in the past?" Garreant replied, clarifying the question. "No. Not in the slightest." He raised an eyebrow at Kizna. "Nor was I expecting for Kizna to combine her memories so quickly."

"Believe me, neither was I," Kizna replied, looking back at him steadily. "It just…happened." She looked slightly troubled. "I'm not entirely certain it's permanent, though."

"Is it like having a second mind in with your own, and it keeps changing out?" Saki asked, playing with the end of one of her pigtails. "That's how it is with Himeko. Like there's a wall between our two minds that's slowly crumbling."

Kizna shook her head. "No – more l like one minute I'm like what Rioroute said – dealing with two sets of memories that seem entirely real – and then the next it's just, you know, me. It just happened very suddenly when I saw Ikhny possessed…"

"Why would it be different?" Kazuhi asked softly, looking at Yu questioningly. He shrugged, looking past her at Clay for an answer to her question.

"What do I look like, a walking computer?" Clay asked, then sighed when almost everyone nodded. "Well, I don't know the answer to this one. Saki, Phil, and Tune all reacted when near the Ingrids because that's where their Goddess spirits were, but Teela hasn't been sealed inside Ernn Latties in a long time – in fact, she's been in a coma…"

Erts' eyes widened. "That's when it happened!" he exclaimed, causing everyone near him to jump and stare at the usually soft-spoken boy in disbelief.

"Say it a little louder, Erts," Garu muttered, rubbing his ear.

"That's when what happened?" Ernest asked, looking at his brother.

Erts flushed slightly, suddenly feeling shy at being put on the spotlight, even though he'd been the one to draw the attention to himself. "Earlier I took Zero and Kizna to where Teela was being kept, and I helped them with their mind reading problem. When I entered their minds, I found Teela there…I bet that's when it happened. She must have been using herself as a catalyst instead of the Ingrid."

Kizna looked at him uncertainly. "I guess that makes sense," she said. "But then why do I keep jumping between not having a clue and knowing everything?"

"It may be a side effect from the unusual way that you were completed," Clay mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about it some, and try to figure out if it will be a problem or not."

"More pressing is how Mila managed to possess Ikhny," Saki said. "Did anyone notice when it happened? Were there any differences in her attitude…?"

Kizna nodded emphatically. "Yes!" she said. "It was right before I ran into you all after Rioroute attacked Hiead – I guess that was right after he got his memories, right? Anyway. She was acting strange, almost like she didn't know me at first."

"Then the change probably happened last night or earlier today," Saki said. "We'll definitely have to study this further – if we can find out how it happened, we may be able to reverse it."

_Having Mila around will be a problem_, Himeko murmured in Saki's mind, and Saki could practically hear the Goddess spirit thinking it over.

"There's a more pressing problem right now," Yu said softly. He held up his wrist, tapping the watch that he was wearing. "We're out of time."

Everyone stared at him, and Ernest's eyes widened as he turned to Garreant. "We completely forgot about GOA's ultimatum," he said.

Garreant grimaced. "Almost everyone made their decisions," he said. He looked at Kizna. "If I'm not mistaken, you and your partner were the only ones who had yet to decide."

"We're staying," Kizna said. "I know he'd say the same…Garu was right, earlier. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered, and we want the answers. We aren't going to get them by staying behind. So where does that leave us?"

"The Ingrids," Azuma said, nodding. "We have Luhma-Klein, but Ernn-Latties, Agui-Keimeia, Tellia-Kallisto, and Eeva-Leena are still on GIS, which is attached to GOA right now. We're going to need to be able to get them out."

"We'll never smuggle them aboard the _Elcyion Lacur_ without detection," Ernest said, shaking his head. "They're too large."

"Then we'll get the out the way we always do," Garu said. "We'll fly them out. All we have to do is get into GIS without alerting the Top, right?" His earlier anger over his confusion seemed to have faded, and a look of concentration appeared on his face. "The fewer people the better."

"It'll be dangerous," Azuma said, looking at Garu, Yu, and Ernest. "And you'll need the Repairers to call the launch sequence…and to prep Ernn-Latties. Remember – Zero has never piloted an Ingrid, and you'll need him to get the White Goddess."

That stopped them for a moment. Ernest looked over at Kizna. "Kizna," he said, "do you think you'll be able to help Zero with Ernn-Latties' activation?"

Kizna bit her lip. "All I've ever done are Pro-Ings, which isn't the same…but I think, with my other memories, I can do it…"

Garreant checked his own watch. "We're down to the wire. The _Elcyion Lacur _must be out of here in one hour – can you have the Ingrids out by then?"

"We'll have to, won't we?" Yu asked.

Time was running out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I meant to have this out a couple of weeks ago. Really, I did. But two things happened - first, midterms happened, and those drove me a little crazy and forced me to put off my writing for a bit, and second, my fifteen-year-old cocker spaniel died the Thursday before last, which took the spirit of writing out of me for awhile. But I'm back, and things are beginning to wind down in the Age of Rebirth. While AoR is beginning to reach its conclusions, however, the story won't end there - I have plans for Part Two of The Soul Chronicles in the works already. So stay tuned. And in the meantime, enjoy the rest of AoR. Happy reading!

- Aynslesa Morro Wolf


	26. Feelings

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Feelings**

With a satisfied _click_, Jill locked the cell, then turned and handed the key to Zero. "You hold onto that," she said. "No offense to you, Hiead, but I saw what happened in there. She almost had you controlled. I'm leaving her in your care, so good luck. See if you can drag that VICTIM out of Ikhny." With a quick salute, she turned and headed down the dim hallway, leaving Hiead and Zero standing outside of the cell that they'd just put Mila in.

Mila was sitting in the cell, glaring at them furiously. "You can't keep me locked up in here," she threatened. "My brothers and sisters will never let it happen."

Zero and Hiead looked at her, then immediately turned their backs on her, moving over to sit down on a bench against the wall across from the cell. Zero pocketed the key, and looked at Hiead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Hiead replied, his face expressionless as he stared straight ahead.

Zero ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath. "This is all so crazy," he said. "I feel – I feel like there are two of me, inside one body. I feel split. It's confusing. So much of this doesn't make sense, it hasn't since the Galveirans showed up. And Kizna being Teela, that just baffles me. I don't understand it, but I accept it…is that strange?"

Hiead snorted.

"Okay, so maybe you don't think it's strange, but you haven't been experiencing the same things I have," Zero went on. "The memory flashes, the mind connections – that was freaky – the feeling like there's someone else inside my body…"

"What makes you think I haven't?" Hiead interrupted, turning crimson eyes on him.

Zero paused in mid-rant, looking at him and blink. "I…I don't know," he said after a moment. "I guess I just assumed…"

"Just because I haven't been going on and on about it, doesn't mean I don't know what you're talking about," Hiead replied. "You could act a little calmer about it. Look at Ernest."

"Ernest has been dealing with it a lot longer than either of us," Zero said. "So, when did it start for you? It started for me right after Erts helped Ki and I close our connection."

Hiead sighed. "You're not going to shut up unless I tell you, are you?"

"Nope."

Another sigh. "After Rioroute attacked me," he replied. "I returned to my room, spoke to Ikhny, and fell asleep. I thought it was only a dream, but now I know it must have been a memory. I've been having small flashes since then."

In the cell, Mila narrowed her eyes. That must have been just before she possessed this body. She remembered Ikhny coming to the goddess hanger, in near tears and worry over her pilot. So, Hiead's first memory flash coincided with Ikhny's communion with the goddess spirit.

She wondered if this was the same for the others.

If so, perhaps there was a way to prevent the remaining pilots and repairers from receiving their memories.

But first, she needed to escape from this cell. Unfortunately, with both Hiead and Zero keeping an eye on her, her chances of escaping were slim despite all of her talk. Something in her guard needed to be changed.

"Yo, Zero!"

Mila peered through the bars of the cage and saw the violet-haired Second Team pilot – was it Yamagi? Yes, Yamagi in that world, and in this one – walking down the hallway towards them.

Zero looked up, rising from his seat. "Hey, what are you doing here, Yamagi?" he asked. "How's Phil Phleira? And Rioroute?"

"They're fine," Yamagi replied. "Dr. Crawford patched Phil up, and Rioroute's injuries are all gone. Anyway, I'm here to relieve you from guard duty."

Zero blinked. "Huh?"

Yamagi pointed over his shoulder, back in the direction he'd come from. "They're waiting for you, man," he said. "Something important. So I'm going to take over for you and stand guard with Hiead." He stepped closer to Zero and lowered his voice. "Do whatever you need to do quick, though – I don't know how long I can stand being in the same room as him."

Hiead heard him, but merely rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Huh. I wonder what's going on." Zero shrugged, then clapped his hand down on Yamagi's shoulder. "Thanks, Yamagi. I'll be back." With a wave, he hurried down the hall, leaving Yamagi and Hiead alone with Mila.

A smile curled onto Mila's face. _Perfect_, she thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Zero ran the banadar's office. "Sorry," he said. "Yamagi didn't actually tell me where I had to go to find everyone."

Garreant turned away from the main screen to look at him, and smiled gently. "It's all right," he said. "But let's not waste anymore time. Have a seat." He motioned to a series of chairs in the room, most of which were already occupied by the four Goddess pilots of First Team, as well as their Repairers. And Kizna. There was an empty seat next to her.

Zero claimed it, leaning over as he did so. "What's going on?" he whispered to her.

"Shh," she whispered back. "Be quiet and you'll find out." There was a business-like quality to her tone that didn't sound at all like she normally did. Zero sifted quickly through his past memories, but he didn't know how to access them at will, and nothing rose up to the surface at that moment. _It's probably Teela's influence_, he thought, settling back in his chair.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start," Garreant said, standing in front of them. Off to the side, Azuma leaned against the wall, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he watched Garreant. "Most of you already know why we're here, but for Zero's benefit, I'm going to repeat it. We're here to figure out how to get you into GOA, steal the Ingrids, and return to the _Elcyion Lacur_ intact."

Zero's eyes widened. "Steal the Ingrids?" he repeated.

Garreant nodded. "GOA will never recognize them as your property," he said. "So, in order for you to claim them, you're going to have to steal them. We already have Luhma-Klein – it's the other four that need to be taken."

"Well, the easiest way to get onto GOA would be if we just said we wanted to stay," Rioroute said, leaning forward in his chair and looking around the room. "They'll let us back in, no questions, and then we can just swipe the Ingrids from there."

"You think they'd really let us near the Ingrids without supervision?" Leena asked skeptically.

"Leena's right," Garu said, folding his arms over his chest. "We've been here way too long for them not to suspect something. If I'm understanding what you've been telling us, then the Top knows all about this Age of Rebirth thing. He might let us back on GOA, but there's no way we'd be allowed the privileges and freedom that we had before."

"I'm afraid Gareasu is right," Garreant said. "You're probably going to have to sneak onto GOA just to get to the Ingrids. And it's going to have to be now. Any closer to the deadline, and they're going to realize we have no intention of returning Luhma-Klein, or handing over Second Team. We're out of time." Garreant looked at Ernest, and nodded slightly.

Ernest stood up and turned to face the others. "I'll be staying behind with Luhma-Klein," he said. "Tune still isn't in any condition to act as a Repairer, and my presence would only hinder, not help, you.

"Right now, the exit from the _Elcyion Lacur _to GOA is unguarded. It's dinnertime over there, so everyone will be there. The only security will be the cameras in the docking bay, and we'll take care of those from this end. Once you're in GOA, get to GIS as quickly as possible. There's a good chance they may have trapped the Ingrids, so the Repairers are going to need to do a systems check before you board. We don't need another device showing up like the one in Luhma-Klein. Once you've boarded, launch and get as far away from GOA as possible."

Garreant took up the instructions from there. "By the time you get launched, the _Elcyion_ _Lacur_ should already have made its escape out of Zion's space. We'll transmit the meeting coordinates to you, but it will be up to you and you alone to meet up with us. We're not going to be able to wait up for you."

Zero looked at all of them, still wondering what he was doing there. "Um…what are Kizna and I supposed to do?" he asked, looking confused.

Azuma groaned, speaking up for the first time. "Are you really that dense?" he grumbled, looking at Zero. "You're going to pilot Ernn-Latties, of course!"

Zero's eyes went huge. "Pilot? The White Ingrid? Me!" Nervousness crept into his expression. "Demo…I don't know how…"

"You should have the memories from your past life to help you out," Ernest told Zero. "If not…well, trust your instincts."

"We'll do the best to help you out," Garu said. "Just make sure you synchronize with the _right_ Ingrid, and we'll be good."

Zero swallowed, and looked at Kizna. "Ki?"

She smiled at him. "We'll be fine, Zero," she said. "We've done this before."

Garreant looked up at the clock. "It's time," he said. "Suit up, and move out."

"Suit up?" Zero repeated.

"What, you think these suits of ours are just for fashion?" Rioroute stood up, motioning to the pilot uniform that he was wearing. Zero hadn't noticed that the Pilots and Repairers had all changed into their uniforms – they'd been wearing normal clothing the entire time on the _Elcyion Lacur_. "They're fitted with sensors that help us synchronize with the Ingrid."

"Oh," Zero said. "I didn't realize that…" He blinked as Ernest walked over and handed him a wrapped bundle.

"We took the sensors from Teela's uniform and had them fitted into this for you," he said softly. "We're lucky it was finished by now, though I suspect with or without the sensors, you wouldn't have trouble. Go get suited up, and get moving."

Zero looked at him, then nodded, tucking the bundle under his arm and hurrying from the room.

Ernest watched the others file out, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the idea of them going into GOA without him. What if something happened? There was nothing he would be able to do from over here.

"Ernest?"

Ernest blinked, realizing that Garu had stopped in the doorway, the last to leave, but obviously not willing to leave before talking to him. Ernest walked over to him. "You really should get going – we're running out of time…"

"I'm sorry about earlier," Garu said abruptly. "I've been completely unreceptive to this whole thing, I never understood it. I never tried to understand it."

"Garu…" Ernest reached out and put his hand on Garu's shoulder. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," Garu said, shaking his head. "I…I stopped trusting you, Ernest. I really did. There were moments when I…when I thought about going back to GOA, about getting away from you. When I doubted what you were saying." He hung his head, looking shamed.

Ernest was quiet for a moment. "And now?" he asked softly.

"I wish you were coming with, Ernest," Garu said, looking up at him. "You're the only person I trust my life with."

"I'll be with you," Ernest promised. He smiled at him. "Haven't I always made sure you don't get yourself killed?"

"Yeah, well, at least this time you aren't slamming your fist into my face," Garu said, managing a smile. Ernest returned the smile, squeezing Garu's shoulder.

"We're good, then?" Ernest asked.

Garu nodded. "We're good," he replied.

"Then get going." Ernest stepped back, brushing his blonde hair back from his eyes. "I'll see you when you come back. And then we can talk."

Garu nodded, and turned to go. He hesitated, and looked back at him. "Ernest, I…" His eyes were troubled, a certain amount of nervousness there.

"Don't," Ernest said, reaching out and touching his fingers to Garu's lips. "Please, Garu – don't. Not now, not here. Now when you only have fifteen minutes."

"But…"

"There will be time…later," Ernest said, shaken by what he was seeing in Garu's eyes, in the emotions he could feel when they touched. And in the words they were speaking. _Turn around, Garu. Turn around and go away. This time you have to._ But if Garu turned and left now…would history be repeating itself?

Garu took a step as if to leave…then darted forward, pressing his lips against Ernest's in a soft, lingering kiss that sent shivers through their body. "Later," he said quietly when he pulled back, his green eyes locked on Ernest's blue.

And then he was gone.

Ernest stared after him, his hand raised to his lips.

And for the first time, he believed that things would turn out all right in the end.


	27. The First Five

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The First Five**

"Are we clear?"

"_You've got a couple of candidates heading towards you from the right, but they'll be past in a minute. Once they've turned the corner, you're clear to enter the main ship._"

"Got it." Zero pushed down the mouthpiece to the headset he was wearing and pressed against the wall, waiting for the T-junction to clear. He could hear the footsteps of the candidates Clay had mentioned, and held his breath as they passed. The moment the sound faded, he straightened up and darted across the hallway, to the other side of the T-junction that would lead to GIS. He motioned across.

Sneaking eight teenagers through a highly secure facility had been easier to say than it was to do, but fortunately, Clay knew the entire layout of GOA by heart. Guiding Zero through a headset that the other wore, he could lead them through the quickest route possible while hacking into GOA's security system.

"_There's a security camera about ten feet from you, pointed in the opposite direction. They'll see you for sure._"

"We need to take out the security camera down the hall," Zero said as the others joined him.

"On it." Rioroute pulled a small hand-laser from the holster he wore around his neck and crept cautiously forward. With careful aim, he blasted a shot at the camera lens dead center. The light on the side of the camera blinked, and died.

"_They'll notice a pattern of cameras going out, so you're going to have to be quick,_" Clay advised.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Zero muttered. He looked at Garu. "GIS should be docked straight down this path, right?"

Garu nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed his hands together anxiously. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that this whole thing was just too easy. There had to be a catch somewhere.

Zero adjusted the train of his uniform so that it wasn't in the way, and looked over at Kizna. "You and I will go first," he said. "Ready?"

Kizna nodded, her ears twitching slightly. "Ready."

"Follow in pairs, five minutes in between," Zero told the others. Then, with a nod to Kizna, the two of them headed down the hallway towards GIS.

Garu looked at his watch. "This is a lot of subterfuge for a place that doesn't seem to have any guards."

"Necessary precaution," Yu said softly. "We can't risk being caught at any cost." Kazuhi nodded beside him.

"It's almost too quiet," Rioroute murmured, glancing around. "I hope they don't meet trouble getting into GIS."

By this time, Zero and Kizna had reached the entrance to GIS. "Is there a security code?" Zero asked.

"Not that I know of," Kizna replied. "Just press your hand against the touchpad."

Zero did so, and with a soft hiss, the door slid open, revealing the elevator that led down to the walkway. They stepped onto it, and the door shut behind them. There was no time to wait for the others to catch up – each pair was on their own now. Zero activated the elevator, and it began to lower.

"There she is," Kizna said softly, watching at the White Ingrid, Ernn-Latties, came into view. She shivered slightly. "She looks so silent now."

"She's without a soul," Zero replied as the elevator docked. He stepped off of it and sent it back up. "Her soul is in you, now. Come on." He took Kizna's hand, and the two of them headed for Ernn-Latties' dock.

Kizna immediately stepped up to the systems console and began tapping away at the controls, activating the power and going through the proper checks. She kept one ear out for any unusual sounds, but the only thing she heard was the humming of the elevator as, one by one, the other teams joined them in GIS.

Zero stood beside her, his arms folded over his chest. There wasn't much he could do until Kizna told him Ernn-Latties was ready. All of his earlier giddiness at being given a pilot's uniform had vanished, and all he could think about was the danger that they were facing just by being on GOA. He couldn't wait to get back to the _Elcyion Lacur_, with his friends, with people he could trust.

"Damn it," Kizna suddenly muttered under her breath.

Zero looked over, and saw that a red light on her console was flashing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those idiots have completely reconfigured Ernn-Latties' synchronization locks," Kizna said with frustration. "Until I get them back up and running, there's no way she'll readily accept a pilot." She looked over at the next console, where Leena was practically stabbing at her console. "Are you locked out, too?"

"Completely," Leena replied. "It'll take at least thirty minutes to back track and undo what they've done."

"We don't _have_ thirty minutes," Zero said. He looked over to where Phil and Kazuhi seemed to be having the same problems as Kizna and Leena. "What are we going to do?"

"_What's going on?"_

"Ack!" Zero had almost forgotten that he was still connected to Clay. Adjusting the mouthpiece, he hurriedly explained the problem.

"_Hang on a moment."_

Back on the _Elcyion Lacur_, Clay turned in his chair to look at Ernest and Saki, who were standing behind him. "GOA's reconfigured the Ingrids," he said. "The girls say they need at least thirty minutes to get them back up and running, but we don't have thirty minutes. Any ideas?"

Ernest frowned slightly. "The synchronization on the Ingrids depends entirely on the souls of the Goddesses…which are, technically, the Repairers. Kizna's already become One, and Phil's close – Kazuhi and Leena haven't started, have they?"

Saki shook her head. "No. Neither of them had a chance before everyone was moved to the _Elcyion Lacur_."

Ernest nodded slightly. "Clay. Tell Leena and Kazuhi to approach the Ingrids."

Clay looked at him for a moment. Then he pushed his glasses back into place and turned back to his console. "Zero. Tell Leena and Kazuhi to stop what they're doing and approach the Ingrids."

Zero blinked. "Um…all right." He looked at the two Repairers. "They want you to walk up to the Ingrids."

Leena and Kazuhi exchanged glances, then nodded slightly to each other. They stepped down from their consoles and, with Yu and Garu watching anxiously, made their way down the catwalk that led out to Eeva-Leena and Tellia-Kallisto.

At first, Leena wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. She stood there, looking up at the still face of Eeva-Leena, and wondered if there was supposed to be something she needed to say, some sort of ritual that she needed to perform. And as she wondered this, she noticed that Eeva-Leena's eyes seemed to be glowing slightly, and then the glow grew brighter, until the blue light filled her entire vision. She closed her eyes to shield them, and then opened them a moment later.

_Oh, my god._ Her words came out soundless as she stared up at the massive, blue sphere that hovered in the air in front of her. Automatically she knew that the sphere was the Ingrid's Core, and that there was nothing for her to fear here. But the enormity of the Core…it was almost overwhelming.

"You don't need to feel overwhelmed," a familiar voice said. Leena started, watching as a girl her age seemed to step out of the Core. "This Core is part of you. Part of us."

Leena released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. _Elia?_

Elia smiled. "You know me," she said.

_I know about the Age of Rebirth,_ Leena replied. _So, we're going to become One now? I've already started having a few memory flashes._

"Only shadows, echoes of what Garu has been experiencing," Elia answered. "The memories will be real, now. They'll be your own, as long as you don't fight it." She looked worried. "You won't fight it, will you?"

Leena shook her head. _No. I want to know who I am…who I was._

"Good. Then hold out your hand."

Leena held out her hand, and held her breath.

* * *

_You are Callia,_ Kazuhi said as the red-haired girl emerged from the Core and approached her.

Eyes that mirrored her own met her gaze, and Callia nodded. "And you are Kazuhi," she replied. She looked a little sad. "You have come to become One."

_I have,_ Kazuhi replied. _I understand what will happen, and I accept it._

"But you are Yu's twin sister. Your body, our body, has been reborn from the same flesh as his."

For a moment, Kazuhi was confused. Then she understood, and a sympathetic look crossed her face. _You were his lover, in our past life, weren't you?_

"I was," Callia replied. "And I had hoped to be together with him again in this life…but if I cannot be there for him as a lover, then I will accept being with him as a sister." There was heavy sadness in her voice. "It is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good."

_I'm sorry,_ Kazuhi said sincerely.

The Goddess smiled sadly. "Do not be. It is not your fault. And these sorts of things always have a way of working themselves out in the hand. Now come. We do not have much time. Hold out your hand to me."

With a heavy heart, because she knew that soon Callia's sadness would be her own, Kazuhi held out her hand.

* * *

"_Yu, we cannot do this!" _

"_Shh," Yu said as he led Kazuhi through the forest path. Against her better judgment she had agreed to meet him here, after curfew in the middle of the night. While she knew that if they were discovered the scientists at the lab would be furious, a part of her felt a great thrill at the idea of being alone with Yu. _

_But she still wondered where he was taking her. _

_Before she could ask the question, the path suddenly turned, and the trees gave way to a large clearing. Kazuhi gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful lake, shimmering in the darkness of the night, the moon and the stars reflected off of its surface. She gripped Yu's hand tightly. "Oh, Yu, it is beautiful." _

"_I wanted to show you this lake when it was at its best, which is the middle of the night," Yu said, smiling at her. "But it looks like we won't be able to share it alone." _

_Kazuhi looked at him in confusion, and he nodded towards the lake. She followed his gaze, and almost laughed. She restrained herself, though, not wanting to ruin the silent beauty. Smiling, she moved down the slight slope to the edge of the lake and cleared her throat. _

_The kissing couple leapt apart, and Leena looked at Kazuhi, her face bright red at being caught. "C-Callia!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?" _

"_The same thing it appears the two of you are," Kazuhi replied. "Hello, Gareas." _

_Garu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah…hi, Kazuhi. Hey there, Yu." _

_Yu joined them, looking amused. "When I told you about this lake, Garu, I didn't expect you to sneak Leena out to see it as well." _

_The green-haired boy grinned, and shrugged. "What can I say? Water draws me to it like a moth to a flame, and Leena didn't resist." _

"_Well," Kazuhi said, smiling. "As long as we are all here, we should enjoy the night together. The stars are out, and we rarely get time to be ourselves." _

_And the four of them sat down at the water's edge, and talked long into the night, until both girls were close to sleep, and the boys had to carry them back home. _

_

* * *

_

Leena opened her eyes, and immediately turned to look at Kazuhi. The understanding she saw in the other girl's eyes made it clear that she had experienced the same memory, the same feeling of friendship and sisterhood. For the first time, she seemed to truly connect with the quiet, introverted Repairer.

"Leena?" Garu called uncertainly.

Leena turned to look at Garu, and the part of her that was Elia almost burst into tears at the sight of him. Feeling overwhelmed, Leena rushed down the catwalk and threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck and clutching him tightly.

Garu's eyes widened, and he put his arms around Leena in return, glancing over at Yu. The other boy was holding Kazuhi as well, his eyes closed, a peaceful, contented look on his face. Garu tightened his arms around Leena, and rested his head against hers. "Leena," he murmured.

"I missed you," Leena whispered fervently. "I missed you so much."

Zero watched the two pairs embrace, and took Kizna's hand, squeezing it. Rioroute and Phil were also holding hands, looking at their friends happily.

After a minute, the two couples separated, and turned to look at the rest of their group. "Now what?" Leena asked anxiously.

Zero repeated the question to Clay, and his eyes widened when he got a reply. "Okay. Apparently now that Leena and Kazuhi have drawn their spirits out of the Ingrids, we should be able to activate the Ingrids normally, without having to worry about synchronization."

"Like a Pro-ING?" Kizna asked. She frowned. "But Zero, the Ingrids are a lot more sensitive than a Pro-ING. Without total synchronization, there's no telling how well they'll work."

Zero nodded. "That's what Clay said to Ernest. He said that we should be able to make up for the difference…if the Repairers and Pilots control them together." He looked at Kizna.

Kizna looked shocked. "You mean…get into the cockpit of the Ingrid?" she asked.

Zero nodded. He looked at Yu, Garu, and Rioroute. "What do you think?"

"You know," Rioroute said slowly, "that's so crazy, it just might work. By having the girls inside the Ingrids, it'll almost be like having the Goddess spirits there, but without having to go through all of the mechanics to get the Ingrids to work." He looked at Phil. "And the powers that we gain through our EX were originally your power, anyway…"

"Let's do it," Garu said. "We're running out of time, and it's the only thing that makes sense." Yu nodded in agreement.

"All right." Zero spoke back into the microphone. "Clay, we're going to give it a try. Tell them to get the _Elcyion Lacur_ out of here now. We're cutting communications."

"_Okay. Good luck, Zero._"

"You, too." Then he turned off the headset, and turned to look up at Ernn-Latties. "We're out of time. Let's move."

* * *

On the _Elcyion Lacur_, Tune opened her eyes. "Ernest?" she whispered.


	28. Traitor

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Traitor**

"Prepare activation of the main thrusters," Garreant commanded from the bridge. "Sound the alerts that we'll be undocking. I want everyone safe and secure inside their homes when we start moving." He leaned forward and pressed a button on his console. "Jill, how's Second Team?"

"Safe and secure in their holding bays," Jill replied. "No worries here, banadar. We're ready to go when you are."

Garreant nodded. "Aderyn, how's the infirmary?" he asked, hitting another button.

Aderyn looked up at the camera in the corner of the room. "Secure," he replied shortly. "No change." He watched as the light on the camera blinked from green to red, indicating that Garreant could no longer see him.

A smile formed on Aderyn's face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, slender object – a key. Garreant and the others would be so concerned with getting the _Elcyion Lacur_ out of GOA's airspace they wouldn't bother checking any of the other security measures. As he left the infirmary, he spared one last glance into Tune Youg's room.

The girl was gone.

"What…!" Aderyn froze, staring. She'd been there just a moment ago, hadn't she? There'd been no change in her vitals, nothing to indicate that she'd woken up. But if that were true, then where the hell had she gone?

Something slammed into him from behind, a small, feminine hand closing over the key he held as he threw out his hands to catch himself before he hit the ground. With a grunt he rolled over, kicking out until his foot connected with flesh and his attacker was knocked aside. "How?" he growled, looking at Tune, who was now sporting a large bruise on the side of her face and a bleeding lip.

"Traitor," Tune whispered, her eyes locked on the key in his hand. "You're going to free the VICTIM."

"How very astute," Aderyn replied, eyes narrowing. "Were you just pretending to be unconscious this whole time so that you could keep a better eye on me?"

"I haven't been pretending," Tune replied. "But when you're psychic, and in a state of unconsciousness, you have a better grasp on people than you would if you were normally awake. I've been tracking your thoughts, Aderyn."

"Should I feel flattered?" His arm shot out, grabbing a scalpel off a nearby counter. He threw it was Tune's face, and lunged for the door, yanking the key out of her grasp.

Tune jerked her head back, crying out as the scalpel just barely grazed her cheek, drawing blood. "You were the one who let the VICTIM Minor into the _Elcyion Lacur!_" she cried, ignoring the biting pain in her face when she spoke. "Why? Why betray your own people?" She got to her feet, grabbing his arm.

"It's all about the power – but I wouldn't expect a little child like you to understand," Aderyn sneered. "Now let _go!_" He shoved her off, and ran from the infirmary towards the holding cells.

Tune's eyes flashed with pain, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. _Ernest!_ she thought desperately, trying to reach him with her thoughts. _Ernest, I need you! Please!_ But there wasn't a response – Ernest didn't seem to have heard her.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Tune staggered to her feet and rushed after Aderyn. She could still hear his footsteps pounding as he made his way through the abandoned corridors.

Aderyn didn't bother waiting for the elevator transports – he ran for the stairwells, shoving the doors open and taking the steps three at a time as he ran. He knew the girl was behind her, he wasn't stupid enough to think that she'd give up the chase. His grip tightened around the key in his hand as he leapt from the last step and out into the hallway.

Tune stumbled down the stairs, her head throbbing as she desperately tried to reach out to Ernest. Something was blocking her, and she had a good idea what that something was. She shoved open the final door, moving out into the hallway after Aderyn.

She turned the corner, and saw Hiead and Yamagi standing up as Aderyn approached them outside the holding cell.

Her vision threatening to go black, Tune leaned against the wall. She gasped softly, trying to catch her breath. The light was dim enough in the hallway that she knew Hiead and Yamagi couldn't see her. She caught sight of movement in the holding cell. The VICTIM. Ikhny. No, not Ikhny.

Mila.

"_Hiead!_" Tune cried as loud as she could. "_Yamagi! He's on her side!" _

Yamagi's head jerked over in Tune's direction, and Aderyn lunged, raising the key high and making as if to bring it down on Yamagi's skull.

Hiead's hand shot out, closing around Aderyn's wrist. He twisted it sharply, the crack of bone echoing as his hand went limp. The key fell from his fingers and clattered to the ground.

With a growl, Hiead grabbed Aderyn by the collar and threw him up against the wall, the Galveiran's head snapping back to hit the surface. He pressed his hand against his throat, his crimson eyes dark with anger.

There was a sudden, surprised choking sound from behind him.

"Release him."

Hiead froze, turning his head.

Mila was standing outside of her cell, the key in her hand. Her arm was wrapped around Yamagi's neck, and the other pilot's eyes were wide with shock.

The point of the key was embedded in his neck.

Blood trailed down his throat in thin rivulets, staining the collar of his shirt.

"Infidels," Mila sneered. "Foolish children. So concerned with stopping the traitor, you don't even bother to look behind you." She pushed the key in harder, and Yamagi's eyes darkened, the light dying from them as more of his blood flowed. "Let him go."

"Hiead, do it," Tune said, shaking.

His eyes on Yamagi, Hiead brought his hands away from Aderyn and stepped back. The Galveiran doubled over and started coughing loudly.

Mila tossed Yamagi aside, his body hitting the floor with a thud, the key still embedded in his neck. With a sly smile, she walked up to Hiead and touched his cheek, smearing blood on his skin. "Good call, lover," she purred. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, laughing at the barely contained rage in his body. Hiead clenched his fists tightly. "And here I was under the impression that you didn't give a damn about your comrades. That's what this girl thought, at least."

Tune stared at Mila. "Ikhny?" she managed.

"Someone's behind on the times." Mila turned away from Hiead to look at Tune. "Hello, Heltage. Or is it Tune? Why you girls insisted on going by two names always confounded me."

Tune's eyes widened. "Mila. I knew there was a VICTIM here…I had no idea it was you. So you, too, have been reborn."

"Reborn?" Mila laughed. "I never died. Like you all, I transcended into a higher form. When Syrie tried to destroy me, I was able to imprint a piece of myself into Asha-Melodious – and when Ikhny attempted to commune with her other half, I forced Syrie back and took control instead." She smirked. "And thus I obtained immortality, and Syrie turned to dust."

"You've been planning this for a long time," Tune said softly.

"Mm-hmm." Mila walked over to Aderyn and reached down, hauling him to his feet with surprising strength. "I had some help, of course. It's a bit hard to carry out plots when you have no corporeal form. He had his flaws, but he may yet still be useful." She looked at Hiead. "Don't worry, love, I haven't replaced you. You'll still, always, be my number one."

There was a rumbling sound as the _Elcyion Lacur's_ thrusters kicked in, and Mila raised her head. "Looks like they're getting ready to leave. Well, well, can't have that now, can we?" Her eyes were cold as she looked at Hiead and Tune. "Seems you have a choice. You can either warn your friends on the bridge that I'm free and about to go alert GOA to your plans…or you can save the life of young Kushida there. Tick tock, tick tock. Don't have much time to decide."

Hiead let out a growl and lunged for her. Just before he reached her, she vanished with Aderyn, her laughter echoing.

"He must have been her source," Tune said shakily. "She must have channeled some of powers into him, that's why she was able to be contained in that cell. Now she's at full strength…" The roaring of the thrusters got louder, and her face paled. "Oh, no. I still can't reach Ernest. We could be heading into a trap."

From the floor, a low groan rose up. Tune and Hiead both looked over at Yamagi, who was stirring slightly. He was still alive.

But barely.

The Goddess and the Pilot looked at each other, Hiead's expression unreadable, Tune's full of dismay. Mila had been right. There was time to save Yamagi, or warn Garreant – but there wasn't time for both. And if she couldn't reach Ernest, and Tsukasa couldn't sense Yamagi's fading life-force, than Mila must have done something to ensure that they would have to make that choice.

Hiead's jaw suddenly clenched. He turned on his heel, and walked over to Yamagi. "Give me your sleeve," he said tersely.

"What?"

"Tear off your sleeve and give it to me," he repeated. "I need to pull this thing out of the wound. He still has a chance."

Tune swallowed and nodded, doing as he said. He took the sleeve from her.

She hoped they weren't too late.

_Oh, Ernest! Be strong! I'll come to you as soon as I can!_


	29. Launch

**Megami Kohousei: The Soul Chronicles**

**Age of Rebirth**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Launch**

"Ne, Tsukasa?" Wrecka looked at the tall girl anxiously. "Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

Ernest came over to where the two girls were sitting, along with Roose. "We're hitting the thrusters, you better make sure you're strapped…what's wrong with Tsukasa?"

"I don't know," Wrecka said, her hands on Tsukasa's shoulders. She shook her. "Tsukasa?" Wrecka looked at Ernest. "She won't respond. She just suddenly froze up."

Ernest leaned down and waved his hand in front of Tsukasa. Her face remained blank. "What's going on, Ernest-san?" Roose asked, his eyes wide.

"She was fine until a moment ago?" Ernest asked.

Wrecka nodded. "Hai," she said. "We were talking…well, I was talking, but she was at least nodding her head in response. Then she just went blank. We haven't been able to get a response from her."

"I don't like this." He lifted Tsukasa from the chair – though the younger girl was almost as tall as he was, she was surprisingly light. "Otousan!" he called to get Garreant's attention. The banadar stopped his orders and turned to him. "I'm taking Tsukasa to the hanger. Continue without me."

Garreant frowned, but nodded. He couldn't stop to ask questions. They still needed to clear GOA's space.

The _Elcyion Lacur_ jerked suddenly, then began to move, undocking from GOA and beginning its turn. The problem with a ship as large as the _Lacur_ was that no matter how fast it could go in open space, it was slow to dock and undock. This was the point at which they were most vulnerable. It was Ernest's job to monitor GOA, to see if he could sense any sign that anyone might think their exit was anything more than just following the orders of the Top.

"Erts, take over the monitoring," Ernest said to his younger brother. Erts looked startled as he nodded, but he moved to stand next to Garreant. "Roose, Wrecka, come on."

"Why are we going to the hanger?" Wrecka asked, jogging to keep up with Ernest's long strides. "Do you think this has something to do with the Ingrids?"

"I don't know," Ernest replied. "But the sooner I get her to Hikari-Illumina, the sooner we can figure it out." He didn't mention that he was trying to probe Tsukasa's mind, and wasn't getting a response.

The ship jerked sharply. Ernest lost his balance and crashed into Roose and Wrecka, all four of them falling against the wall as the _Elcyion Lacur_ tilted sharply.

"What was that!" Roose exclaimed.

Ernest's eyes widened. "We're being attacked," he said. _Erts, what's going on?_

_I don't know!_ was the reply. _The attack came out of nowhere, neither Clay nor I saw it coming. _

Another hit, and the ship jerked again before it could right itself from the first hit. This time it didn't try to correct itself, listing heavily to the side. The stabilizers had been hit. _Erts!_

_It's GOA! They've launched the PRO-INGs at us! My god, they're using our fellow candidates against us! _

Ernest swore under his breath. "Keep going to the hanger," he ordered Roose and Wrecka. Even as the ship shuddering and rocked from the impacts, the three of them staggered through the hallway towards the hanger. Ernest tightened his grip on Tsukasa. _Erts, what about the Ingrids? Anything on Garu and the others? _

_Nothing…I'm having trouble getting through the PRO-INGs. Ernest, this is suicide! The _Elcyion Lacur_ can't hold up against this kind of assault! They're using weapons designed for _VICTIM!

_Damn…something must have tipped them off,_ Ernest thought. _Tell Garreant to raise the defenses. We can't worry about the PRO-INGs, we've got to get the alar out of here._

_But…our friends…_

_Do it! _

Ernest cut of the communication, closing his mind to Erts when they reached the hanger door. "Roose, use the manual lock," he instructed. Roose gripped the wheel and turned, tightening his grip as best as he could. The wheel didn't budge at first – then slowly began to turn.

"Why is it so hard to turn?" Wrecka asked.

"The manual release almost never gets used," Ernest replied. "We've never had to divert power like this before." He looked up at the ceiling. The ship had stabilized herself, but he could still feel her shuddering from the outside assault. The lights blinked, went out, and then flashed back on. "Hurry."

"I'm doing it as fast as I can," Roose said. With another grunt, the wheel budged, and then spun. "Got it!"

The door slid open slowly, just enough for them to slide through. Second Team stood in their docking stations, looking unharmed. Hikari-Illumina stood in the fifth hanger on the right. "Take Tsukasa to Hikari," Ernest said, passing her off to Roose and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Roose nodded, staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"My job." Before the lift connected with the lower catwalk, he leapt over the railing and took off running. He shrugged off his shirt, tossing it behind him.

Underneath his Galveiran uniform, Ernest's pilot uniform fit snugly to his body. He barely had a chance to yank off his pants before he reached Reighneid-Klein. He stared up at her. "I don't have time to reconfigure you," he said. "So you're just going to have to trust me."

The Ingrid didn't respond. Ernest walked up and pressed his hand against the cockpit, and immediately it opened up. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Ernest, matte yo!" Roose cried from across the catwalk, over near Hikari-Illumina. "Wait!"

Ernest grabbed the rim of the hatch and turned around, leaping into the cockpit backwards. The familiar liquid enveloped him, and he felt himself becoming lethargic. _Activating sensors, _he thought, calling out to the Ingrid with his EX. He could feel her respond, scanning him, absorbing his data and configuring herself to him. Somewhere her systems remembered him. GOA did their best to erase previous pilots, but a bit of him had been left behind when he had died. They hadn't been able to erase him completely.

The familiar uplink brought a wave of nostalgia to him, and he drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes. And the inside of the Ingrid was gone – he was in the hanger, staring down at Roose, who was shouting something up to him. But he couldn't hear him. Aside from any sounds coming through the Ingrid's communication system, he couldn't hear anything.

Ernest tried his arm – the Ingrid's arm moved with his. Her head turned as his head turned. He was fully linked. And still trapped in the hanger. He had no Repairer to guide him through the launch sequence.

Fortunately, a year of retirement hadn't allowed Ernest to forget what he needed to do. He looked at the launch console, focusing his telekinesis on it. The console lit up as it sent itself through the motions, the switches and buttons moving in accordance to the procedure.

Ernest closed his eyes. _Erts._

_Ernest? I can't talk now…no time, we're in trouble up here…_

_Can you open the hanger doors? I can't get to the controls from here. _

_What? Ernest…? _

_Trust me. _

Ernest opened his eyes.

Down on the catwalk, Roose took a startled step back as Reighneid-Klein's launch suddenly activated. "Oh, no….he's going to launch!" Up above, the hanger exit remained closed. "Ernest!"

"What's going on?" Wrecka asked, nearly panicked. "What is he doing?"

Before Roose could respond, the Ingrid shot upward, riding the launch lift towards the hanger doors. The closed doors. The sealing doors slammed shut as she passed through, blocking her from sight.

Inside the cockpit, Ernest braced himself. Either the doors would open, or he'd go crashing in through them. Either way he'd get out, but the second possibility was bound to cause more trouble than it was worth.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

He braced himself…

And the hanger doors shot open, much faster than they should have, but then, the power of the mind could be twice as powerful as technology. Reighneid-Klein shot out into open space, and suddenly Ernest was surrounded by stars.

He grinned. "Yes," he whispered. "Okay, Reighneid. You and me." He turned, to face towards the battle. He'd emerged from the opposite end of the _Lacur_ that the PRO-INGs were attacking on.

"Activating thrusters," he commanded. There was a second of delay, and then the Ingrid roared into action, shooting off towards the PRO-INGs.

The roar of the thrusters echoed through the hanger, and Wrecka breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, he didn't crash…"

"It's worse than that," Roose replied. "Wrecka, we've got to do something. Reighneid-Klein never got fixed."

"What?" Wrecka looked confused.

"The VICTIM-cell, the one that killed Ernest before and nearly killed Erts," Roose replied. "It never got removed."

Wrecka gaped at him. "You mean that thing that was installed in the Ingrid, that attracted the VICTIM to her?"

Roose nodded. "With everything going on they never got a chance to remove it."

"How do you know?"

Her partner bit his lip, looking at the empty launch bay that Reighneid had just been sitting in moments before. "I listen," he said softly.

The two of them stood there for a moment, staring at the empty bay. "What do we do?" Wrecka asked.

"I'm going to go find Erts," Roose replied. "He needs to know what's going on. Get Tsukasa to Hikari-Illumina…" His voice trailed off. "Where's Tsukasa?"

Pilot and Repairer looked around, their eyes wide.

Tsukasa was gone.


End file.
